Choices Of Destiny
by inolvidable23
Summary: Post 4x10. Después de una dura noche y un intenso encuentro, Lauren Lewis se encuentra delante de la misión más importante de su vida con la ayuda que menos podía imaginar. "No puedo recurrir a nadie más porque nadie más encontrará la manera de detener todo lo que he visto..." El tiempo corría muy deprisa para el destino de un mundo que Lauren estaba condenada a salvar...
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Night Talk**

Habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que Lauren había estado en el Dahl, dos días desde que había visto a Kenzi, Tamsin o Trick, uno desde que Dyson había ido a su casa para hablar con ella de su mal de amores y cuarenta y ocho largas horas desde que había visto a Bo, volver sana y salva de su encuentro con sus memorias.

Y su destino.

-Menuda manera de golpearme...-susurro para si misma.

No había tenido bastante con Dyson ni con Tamsin que ahora su verdadero competidor por el amor de Bo había llegado a recoger su premio mientras ella y los otros dos miraban con cara de idiotas esperando las migajas.

Ella estaba cansada de migajas.

-Por mi se pueden casar y tener una camada de hijos.-se dijo.-...¿porque tiene que importarme? Nunca he sido su primera opción, serlo ahora parecía estúpido.

Y a pesar de eso le dolía como si Bo la hubiera apuñalado en el corazón, si por lo menos hubiera sido con Dyson o Tamsin podría haberlo aceptado pero así...con un tipo que nadie conoce y en el tren donde estuvo secuestrada tanto tiempo.

Aunque su opinión daba mucho igual, Bo había elegido y no era a ella, podía llorar y patalear por ello o aceptarlo y seguir adelante lo mejor posible.

Por suerte era lo suficiente madura para aceptarlo sin más.

-Quizá mañana sea un día mejor...

Suspiro levantándose para ir a darse un buen baño cuando, de repente, el timbre sonó haciéndola saltar. Ya era muy tarde y nadie acostumbraba a venir a verla, ni siquiera los que conocía.

-¿Si?-pregunto Lauren.

-¿Doctora Lewis?-dijo la voz.-...Soy Rainer, nos conocimos en el Dahl cuando Bo me llevo.

La sorpresa de Lauren no podía haber sido mayor ni aunque le dijeran que delante tenía a Albert Einstein, no entendía porque aquel hombre estaba allí, a esas horas y en su apartamento.

A no ser que algo hubiera pasado con Bo y los demás.

_Oh dios mio..._

Casi tropezó para llegar más rápido a la puerta que abrió con fuerza revelando su cara de preocupación mientras Rainer la miraba con una mezcla entre sonrisa y seriedad que la puso de los nervios.

-¿Bo esta bien?-pregunto Lauren enseguida.

-Si...por ahora...-dijo Rainer.-...¿puedo pasar?

Lauren no estaba convencida y de hecho no quería hacerlo pero por otro lado estaba segura de que no podría evitar que lo hiciera y prefería que si peleaban, fuera en su territorio.

Donde sabía moverse mejor.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Rainer camino por la casa como si ya la conociera sentándose en el reposa brazos del sofá mientras su mirada se clavaba en ella como un golpe frío que la obligo a quedarse donde estaba.

Ese hombre daba miedo, seguro.

-Verá doctora, la verdad es que odio a los Fae por lo que me hicieron, especialmente a Trick.-dijo Rainer.-...pero Bo me ha salvado y creo que le debo este favor, además usted es la única que de seguro puede ayudarme ya que es la única que puede consultar los archivos de los Fae oscuros y descubrir las profecías.

-Le sugiero que me explique mejor de que esta hablado, señor...-dijo ella.

-Rainer, llámame Rainer y si, debo explicarlo.-dijo él.-...verá, yo soy la bestia, alguien a quien Trick encerró para que no me vengara de los Fae por la traición que sufrí por su culpa y mi destino no es Bo, si no la destrucción de este mundo.

Lauren abrió la boca antes de caminar hacia atrás intentando protegerse de un inminente ataque por parte de Rainer que sabía que llegaría.

Aunque los minutos pasaron y el ataque nunca llego.

-...no quiero matarte.-dijo Rainer.-...necesito tu ayuda para salvar a Bo, a Kenzi y a Hale y evitar que el mundo se destruya.

-¿Mi ayuda?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿para que vas a necesitar mi ayuda?

-Uno de mis poderes es poder ver el futuro y créeme, no es divertido.-dijo Rainer.-...Massimo esta de vuelta y matara a Hale, lo que llevara a Kenzi a pelearse con Bo porque cree que la abandono y no quiso ayudar a Hale lo que llevara a Bo a separarse de su corazón.

-Oh dios...-susurro Lauren.-...eso no puede ser.

-Lo es.-dijo Rainer.-...pero lo peor vendrá cuando Kenzi se sacrifique por todos y salte al portal para cerrarlo creyendo ser ella la única con poder para hacerlo.

Las palabras de Rainer le fueron quitando energía a Lauren que ante su horror solo pudo arrastrarse por la puerta hasta el suelo pensando en todo lo que aquel hombre estaba diciendo.

Los horrores que estaban por pasar...

-...¿podemos evitarlo?-pregunto Lauren.

-Si, pero para eso necesito que dejes tus planes de humanizar a Evony para otro momento.-dijo Rainer.-...necesito que estemos concentrados, solo en esto.

Lauren no necesito más pruebas para saber que él decía la verdad, nadie conocía sus planes para Evony y que él lo supiera significaba que debía conocer cosas que los demás no sabían.

Incluido todas aquellas cosas que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Porque estas ayudando?-pregunto Lauren confundida por Rainer quien solo sonrió y la miro.

-Soy un monstruo, Lauren, mi destino es destruir el mundo y no quiero hacerlo.-dijo él.-...Bo me hizo no querer hacerlo pero es algo que no puedo evitar y aunque se que ella no me ama, yo quiero intentar salvarla porque me recuerda demasiado a mi verdadero amor.

-¿No te ama?-pregunto Lauren.

-No...ella te ama a ti.-dijo él.-...solo esta así por el hechizo de la mariposa que se le pasara en cuanto todo esto acabe, además, para mi solo es un refugio, una manera de evitar mi dolor.

La información pasaba como un torbellino por su mente mientras Lauren intentaba pensar todo lo que le estaba pasando, las confesiones de Rainer, los sentimientos de Bo, el futuro.

Su familia parecía depender de ella ahora.

-Dime que podemos hacer...-dijo Lauren.

-Bien, lo primero es Massimo.-dijo Rainer.-...no podemos evitar que coja el poder que lo hará casi invencible ya que los Una Mens están muertos pero...

-¿Los Una Mens están muertos?-pregunto Lauren horrorizada.

Rainer agacho la mirada dando la sensación de no estar orgulloso de algo que Lauren rápidamente captó. La muerte de los Una Mens era su culpa.

-Bo los mató.-susurro él.-...ellos os amenazaron y yo...digamos que ayude a darle el último empujón.

Lauren no pudo resistir el puñetazo que impacto en la cara de Rainer y lo lanzó al suelo mientras ella respiraba deprisa. Bo no era una asesina despiadada, nunca lo había sido.

-La has cambiado.-gruño Lauren.

-No, ha abrazado su verdadera naturaleza.-susurro Rainer.-...aunque te cueste aceptarlo, ella también es un monstruo como yo, como Dyson y Tamsin, como Trick.

-¡No!-grito Lauren.-...ella es más humana que cualquiera de vosotros, ella...ella esta rodeada de amor, el mío, el de Kenzi...

-Lo se, por eso quiero salvarla.-susurro Rainer.

Lauren respiro una vez volviendo a su estado controlado antes de acomodarse en la silla y mirar a Rainer, esperando que le explicara de una vez que podían hacer para salvar a Kenzi, a Hale.

Para salvar a Bo.

_Por todas las veces que me has salvado y el amor que te tengo..._

-Massimo...debemos destruirlo.-dijo Lauren.

-Cuando vaya a matar a Hale.-dijo Rainer.-...todavía no tendrá sus poderes pero tiene la protección de los Zamora, si lo atacamos antes de tiempo...

-Estará prevenido.-dijo Lauren.-...pero si lo hacemos antes de que mate a Hale y a mi manera, no estará protegido.

-Eso es...-dijo Rainer.-...después intentaremos arreglar esa relación rota entre Kenzi y Bo y luego...

-El sacrificio.-dijo Lauren.

-El portal se abrirá, Lauren.-dijo Rainer.-...eso no podremos evitarlo, pero si Kenzi se mantiene con Bo, la profecía cambiara y no será ella quien deba saltar para cerrarlo...

Y la simple afirmación en el aire que Rainer le dejó fue suficiente para que Lauren aceptara su destino y cerrara los ojos ante la nueva vida que se presentaba ante ella, la elección que sabía como realizar.

Kenzi por ella, ella por Kenzi, no había opciones.

-¿Lo harás, Lauren?-pregunto Rainer.-...¿morirás por Kenzi? ¿por Bo?

-Siempre...-susurro Lauren.-...siempre.

-Entonces tenemos una semana...-dijo él.-...prepárate.

Sintió la mano de Rainer en su hombro antes de abrir los ojos y asentir sellando la nueva alianza que acababa de formar con aquel hombre.

Por el bien de su futuro y de su familia, ella tenía que morir.

_Si tiene que ser así...que así sea..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autor:** No lo dije en el primer capitulo pero creo que esta claro que nada me pertenece y todos los personajes de Lost Girl pertenecen a Showcase (ya quisiera yo tenerlos para mi...)

**RPL2801:** Me preguntas si hay posibilidad de traducir esta historia al ingles...pues bien, no tengo mucha habilidad con el ingles a parte de cuatro palabras así que no se si podré hacerlo pero lo intentaré.

Gracias a todos por leer...

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Last Bonding**

La mañana llegó casi por sorpresa para ella mientras la luz del sol entraba por la ventana de su cuarto y la inundaba de fuerza y valor para lo que le quedaba por vivir. Lauren se levantó, recogió los libros que ella y Rainer habían estado estudiando la noche anterior y se cambió de ropa mientras leía la profecía que todavía hablaba del sacrificio de Kenzi para evitar la salida a la superficie del padre de Bo.

Una profecía que ella esperaba cambiar dentro de poco.

Suspiro mientras se daba cuenta de que realmente estaba por suicidarse y no le importaba lo más mínimo con tal de salvar lo único bueno que había conocido en aquel mundo y que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Pero como todo lo bueno, debía acabar y ella quería hacerlo a su propia manera por eso, su plan de hoy consistía en arreglar las cosas con Hale y tener algo más de amistad con Kenzi.

Crear lazos que, aunque parecían egoístas, era lo único que necesitaba para poder irse en paz.

-Allá vamos mundo.-susurro para si misma mirándose al espejo.

Terminó de arreglarse el pelo y cogió sus llaves con una sonrisa para si misma antes de salir por la puerta dirección al Dahl con la fuerte convicción de poner paz en su vida de una vez para siempre.

_De una última vez..._

Hale estaba nervioso y eso la sorprendió cuando lo vio en el Dahl aquella mañana, caminando de un lado a otro con su sombrero tapándole los ojos y un chupito en la barra.

¿Algo relacionado con Kenzi? Seguramente. Lauren camino hasta Trick para pedirle su desayuno antes de caminar hasta el sirena y mirarlo atentamente viendo ciertas líneas de rabia que jamás había visto en él.

-Parece serio...-dijo Lauren mientras Trick llegaba con su desayuno a la barra.

-Su familia no acepta a Kenzi.-dijo Trick.-...así que si, es serio.

Lauren sorbió de su taza mientras Trick se marchaba de nuevo dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Kenzi podía ser inconsciente, atrevida, bromista, sin cabeza varias veces y era lo más opuesto a las tradiciones de la familia de Hale que alguien pudiera encontrar.

Pero a la vez era Kenzi, leal, valiente, arriesgada, decidida y muchas otras cosas más que la hacían la humana más especial que Lauren hubiese conocido nunca.

Hale y los Santiago tenían mucha suerte de tenerla a su lado, tanta que seguramente ni lo sabían.

-Trick ponme otro.-dijo Hale colocando sus puños sobre la barra.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Lauren casi sin querer molestar.

Hale la miro por primera vez y aunque estaba segura de que iba a contestarle algo sin sentido el sirena simplemente asintió y se sentó a su lado en la silla mientras Trick le servía otra ronda y se marchaba.

-Mi padre no quiere a Kenzi.-dijo Hale.-...y dice que si sigo con ella perderé todos mis derecho como Santiago.

-Tu padre es estúpido.-dijo Lauren agarrando un croissant.-...no sabe lo que tiene en Kenzi.

-Pero tiene razón en que Kenzi es todo lo contrario a nosotros.-dijo Hale.-...además de ser humana.

-¿La querrías de otra manera?-pregunto Lauren levantando una ceja.

Hale sonrió y se tomó su chupito mientras por fin se relajaba y la miraba tomando su mano con cariño tomándola por sorpresa.

-Gracias, Lauren. Se que quieres ayudar a pesar de que he sido un completo idiota contigo.-dijo Hale.-...cosa por la que no te he pedido disculpas.

-No importa.-dijo ella.-...se que ser el Ash requiere mucha fuerza y quizá pensé que podías ser mejor para mi a pesar de entender que no podías hacer nada.

-Aún así, lo siento.-dijo Hale.-..debí ser mejor.

-Tranquilo.-aseguro Lauren.-...ahora estamos bien.

Hale asintió y se acercó a ella para envolverla en un abrazo que aceptó de buena gana mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a llorar allí mismo, aquello iba a ser mucho más duro de lo que esperaba y tenía que encontrar fuerzas de donde fuera para aguantarlo.

-Me siento mucho mejor ahora.-le dijo Hale mientras se separaba de ella.-...pero todavía tengo un asunto entre manos.

-¿Que asunto?-pregunto Lauren.

-A pesar de lo que diga mi padre, quiero a Kenzi.-dijo con una sonrisa.-...y quiero pedirle matrimonio pero no encuentro el anillo perfecto para pedírselo.

Lauren sintió que su boca tocaba el suelo mientras Hale le confesaba sus planes, que ella ya conocía por Rainer pero que aún así la habían pillado por sorpresa, pedirle matrimonio a alguien como Kenzi iba a ser todo un acontecimiento que ella no quería perderse.

No podía imaginar a Kenzi y Bo planeando una boda, aunque Bo ya hubiera pasado por eso.

Y como si fuera un regalo, Lauren sonrió al pensar en una manera para despedirse de ellos como ninguna otra.

-Sabes...-murmuro Lauren.-...conozco un sitio con colgantes y anillos preciosos hechos a mano que quizá te interese.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hale tomando total atención en ella.

-Si...-dijo Lauren.-...si quieres puedo echarte una mano.

Hale sonrió abiertamente cogiéndola en brazos justo después de que Lauren, en su modo más casual, dejara la taza de café a tiempo para que no se cayera al suelo cuando Hale la levantó en brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella.

-¡Gracias!-grito Hale.

-Vale, vale.-murmuro Lauren.-...bájame que voy a tirar e desayuno.

Hale lo hizo rápidamente pagando el desayuno y sus chupitos a Trick mientras salía de un salto por las puertas del Dahl y el rey de la sangre la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Que le has dicho?-pregunto a Lauren.

-Voy a echarle un mano con algo especial.-dijo Lauren.-...gracias Trick, por todo.

Cogió su bolso y salió del Dahl ante la mirada intrigada del rey de la sangre quien, por alguna razón, sintió ese "gracias por todo" como mucho más de lo que parecía significar.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Dos horas más tarde, Lauren rió tras dejar a Hale en su casa después de prometerle al sirena que le ayudaría a contactar con la familia de Kenzi para planear la pedida de mano tal y como Rainer le había relatado. Todavía tenía varias cosas que hacer y no podía quedarse más tiempo con él aunque realmente estaba disfrutando de su compañía.

Pero tenía muchas más cosas que hacer y mucha más gente con la que compartir el día, como por ejemplo, Kenzi a la que encontró saliendo del Dahl.

-¡Doc!-grito Kenzi nada más verla.-...ya era hora de verte.

-Siento a ver estado escondida estos dos días, Kenz...tenía cosas que hacer.-dijo Lauren.-...¿como has estado?

-Bien.-dijo subiéndose al coche.-...aburrida con Hale tan misterioso últimamente y con Bo pegada al trasero de Rainer, déjame sin nada para entretenerme.

-Vaya, no parece muy alentador.-murmuro Lauren pensando en la sorpresa de Hale y los sentimientos de Rainer.

-No...-susurro Kenzi.-...¿y tu? ¿como te va con La Morrigan?

-No puedo quejarme, tengo más libertad que con la luz.-dijo Lauren.-...además de poco trabajo.

Kenzi la miro de reojo, parecía querer decirle algo pero por algún motivo no se atrevía por lo que fue ella quien tuvo que tomar la determinación de hablar.

-¿Quieres comer conmigo en mi casa?-pregunto Lauren-...no tengo trabajo esta tarde y la verdad es que me gustaría pasar contigo un rato por...ya sabes...vinculo de humanas.

-Claro...-dijo Kenzi.-...claro, ¿porque no? Pareces menos rara ahora que antes, quizá podamos hablar de algo que no sea Bo o tus experimentos.

-Quizá...-susurro Lauren.

Kenzi se acomodo en el coche con una sonrisa en los labios mientras Lauren ponía rumbo a su casa esperando con alegría el momento en el que por fin podría tener una charla con su compañera humana sin reproches.

Por fin podía crear un vinculo con ella a pesar de las consecuencias que tendría para ella en el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

_Por lo menos se que tendrá un buen momento para recordar..._

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: True Feelings**

Era de noche cuando Lauren volvió a casa después de dejar a Kenzi en la casa club tras una de las mejores tardes que podía recordar de su vida. Su compañera humana le había hablado de su vida, sus planes de futuro y como la vida con los Faes la había cambiado y a su vez, Lauren había podido compartir con ella las vivencias de Afganisan y el Congo y sus verdaderos sentimientos por su vida actual, los Fae en general...

Y Bo, especialmente por Bo.

_Si pudiera elegir de nuevo, creo que me pondría de tu lado, Doc..._

Las palabras le habían llegado al alma precisamente porque sabía lo mucho que quería a Dyson y la amistad que tenía con Tamsin, pero como ella le había dicho, sus sentimientos también contaban y eran tan puros que había olvidado tomarlos en cuenta.

-Casi me hace llorar esa pequeña rusa...-susurro para sus adentros.-...ahora entiendo porque todos la adoran a pesar de sus comentarios ácidos.

-No hablas de mi, ¿Verdad?

Lauren saltó de su asiento mirando a su espalda donde Rainer le sonreía mientras se apoyaba en la pared, casi había olvidado que habían quedado para mirar los libros que había cogido de la biblioteca oscura tras su tarde con Kenzi.

-No...lo siento, todavía no estas en mi lista de favoritos.-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

-Que pena...-dijo Rainer.-...¿como te va con tus relaciones?

-Bien.-dijo ella.-...he arreglado mi relación con Hale y Kenzi y yo hemos conectado finalmente.

-Me alegro.-dijo él quien luego se puso serio.-...aunque, ¿no crees que es un poco egoísta crear o arreglar tus lazos con ellos sabiendo que pronto no estarás?

Lauren asintió, no le gustaba esa parte de su plan, no quería hacer daño a nadie pero a la vez no quería dejar las cosas mal entre ellos, por eso estaba haciendo aquello, aunque parte de ella no estaba de acuerdo consigo misma.

-Se que no es muy legal.-dijo ella.-...pero lo necesito.

-Y no puedo culparte por ello.-dijo él.-...en tu lugar yo también lo haría.

-Ya veo...-dijo ella mirando el libro que había delante de ellos.

-Pero es tu decisión, doc, así que tu sabrás.-dijo Rainer.-...¿vamos al trabajo?

Lauren asintió abriendo el libro para enseñarle la foto de la bestia exactamente igual a él que había encontrado en su búsqueda y que habría enseñado a Bo de no ser porque Rainer estaba allí ayudándola a evitar el apocalipsis y la muerte de sus amigos.

-Bueno...ese soy yo...-dijo él.-...o mi forma bestia.

-No hay duda.-dijo Lauren.-...la cosa es que según esto dice que la aparición de la bestia vino después de la perdida de la sucubo y Bo, en esa época no había nacido.

La mirada de Rainer se oscureció provocando la intriga de Lauren, ella solo conocía a dos sucubos y una de ellas no estaba en esa época por lo que solo le quedaba una opción que también podría explicar el cariño que Rainer sentía por Bo.

Pero seguramente no podía ser ella...seguramente podría ser cualquier otro sucubo.

-La mujer que amo...Trick la entrego al rey oscuro.-gruño Rainer.

_No me fastidies..._

-¿Tu amor de casualidad no se llamaba Aife?-pregunto Lauren esperando contra todo pronostico que él lo negara.

-Si...se llamaba Aife...-susurro Rainer.-...¿como lo sabes?

-¿Bromeas no?-pregunto Lauren sintiendo que, por segunda vez con aquel hombre, su boca golpeaba el suelo.

-No...-dijo él.-...yo y Aife nos queríamos y queríamos una vida juntos.-dijo Rainer con profunda pena.-...pero Trick me la quito y se la entregó al rey oscuro.

Lauren gruño mientras soltaba el libro esperando que aquello fuera una broma. Aquel hombre que tenía delante era el amor de la vida de la madre de Bo...y se había acostado con Bo.

_Solo espero que no sea su padre..._

-Bo es la hija de Aife.-dijo Lauren.-...y espero que no sea tuya también.

La cara de Rainer creó el pánico de Lauren mientras el hombre miraba sus manos y al suelo incapaz de formular palabra.

Pero ella necesitaba que hablara, necesitaba que Rainer le confirmara si estaban delante de un problema leve o si estaban delante de un caso serio de incesto.

-No es mía...-susurro Rainer.-...Aife y yo no consumamos nuestro amor y no por falta de ganas si no...

-Ahórrame los detalles.-dijo Lauren respirando por primera vez.-...por lo menos ahora sabemos porque estas tan cómodo con Bo y sus poderes.

-Es normal...-dijo él.-...la sensación de recuerdo, el cariño que siento, es porque es parte de Aife.

-Seguramente...-susurro Lauren.

Rainer sonrió para si mismo en parte aliviado de no tener que pelear por un amor que ya estaba más que decidido.

-Es un alivio...en parte...-susurro Rainer.

-Aife esta viva, Rainer.-dijo Lauren.-...y esta bien, escondida del rey oscuro y de todos en general.

Rainer la observo con su mirada brillando como con esperanza haciendo que el corazón de Lauren latiera en simpatía por aquel alma condenada que tenía delante de ella.

_Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ellos..._

-Menos mal...-susurro él con una sonrisa triste.-...por lo menos se que estará a salvo de mi descontrol.

Lauren le lanzó una sonrisa mientras cerraba el libro y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. La historia de Rainer era muy complicada pero poco a poco parecía entender algo más de ese hombre y comenzaba a comprender que no era tan malo como pensaba al principio.

Temible, resentido y con una venganza planeada para Trick y los Fae, pero no era realmente malvado.

-¿Porque no te vas a descansar?-pregunto Lauren.-...yo puedo hacer algo más de búsqueda y tu...puedes ir a dormir.

-No necesito dormir.-dijo él mirándola.

-Son demasiadas emociones para una piedra como tu.-replico la doctora.-...ahora largo y descansa.

Rainer sonrió levantándose del sofá para acercarse a Lauren envolviéndola en un abrazo que la sorprendió, por lo menos hasta que ella se apartó de él y lo miro con la confusión escrita en su cara.

-Gracias por decirme que Aife esta viva...-dijo él.

Y sin más se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él mientras Lauren volvía a coger el libro y miraba la página que había cogido su atención mientras hablaban con la formula para detener a lo que estaba a punto de despertar.

_Espero que no puedas ver el futuro de esto, Rainer..._

Cogió un bolígrafo de su mesa y comenzó a apuntar rápidamente ingredientes esperando que, de alguna manera, ella pudiera hacer las cosas imposibles que nadie más soñaría intentar.

-Para eso soy la persona más inteligente de este mundo.-susurro.-...y es hora de demostrarlo.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

La mañana había sorprendido a Bo de muchas maneras y no solo por el hecho de que Kenzi no estuviera en casa o que fuera Hale y no Dyson quien hubiera parado por su puerta para dejarle saber que algunos muertos-vivientes estaban causando problemas con Tamsin e incluso con Acacia.

Su sorpresa venía precisamente de quien menos lo esperaba aunque eso solo la hizo sonreír mientras se sentaba en la mesa de desayuno, con Rainer mirándola cariñosamente aunque no podía negar cierta extrañeza en su gesto, como si no fuera el mismo de antes.

-Buenos días, Bo.-dijo él.

-Buenos días, Rainer.-sonrió ella.-...¿a que se debe todo esto?

-Tenemos que hablar.-contestó señalandole la silla delante de él.

_Eso no suena prometedor..._

-Esta bien...-susurro ella sentándose delante de él.-...¿y de que quieres hablar?

-De nosotros...-dijo él.-...esto es una farsa, Bo y creo que los dos lo sabemos.

Bo lo miro sin entender exactamente de que estaba hablando, ella lo quería y pensaba que él sentía algo por ella también, estaban destinados según la mariposa y él la había tratado tan bien en el tren...

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Bo confundida.

-Yo...Bo, me equivoque en el tren, tu y yo no estamos destinados.-dijo Rainer.-...tu madre es mi destino, no tu.

Y tan pronto como esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, Bo sintió que su mundo se rompía mientras se agarraba a la mesa para no caerse.

Había tirado por el suelo los sentimientos de Dyson, se había olvidado de Tamsin, había ignorado a Kenzi...había hecho daño a Lauren.

_Y ahora me dice esto..._

-La mariposa...-dijo ella.

-Era para tu madre.-dijo él.-...supongo de que alguna manera reacciono por ti, por tu sangre...

-¿Me estas diciendo que me enamore de ti por una confusión de un hechizo?-pregunto Bo comenzando a enfadarse.

-No...-dijo Rainer.-...yo pensé que el hechizo era para ti pero ahora creo que simplemente reacciono por tu sangre y desvió los sentimientos que ya tenías por otra persona hacia mi.

-No entiendo...-susurro Bo.

Verdaderamente no entendía nada, ella había sentido muchas cosas durante su estancia en el tren y todas con la obsesiva imagen de Rainer.

Incluso después de volver le había sido imposible quitarse su presencia...era casi como cuando...

_Un momento..._

-Mi amor por Lauren.-susurro.-...la mariposa hizo que mis sentimientos por Lauren fueran hacia ti.

-Eso creo...-dijo él.-...y a su vez, mi soledad y supongo que mis recuerdos de Aife me lanzaron hacia ti.

Bo tuvo que respirar varias veces al entender por fin sus conflictivos sentimientos por Rainer, porque siempre decía que le quería pero parecía que se lo estuviera diciendo para otra persona.

Porque le costaba tanto mirar a Lauren cada vez que estaba con él, porque no tenía nada claro.

-No me lo puedo creer.-susurro Bo.-...entonces, ¿ella es mi destino?

-No lo se.-dijo Rainer.-...solo se que yo no lo soy.

Bo suspiro llevándose una mano al pecho recordando el día que había encontrado el colgante que ella le había regalado, el amor y el cariño que había sentido a través de aquel regalo.

Si, ella era su destino, lo tenía más que claro.

-Tienes la misma mirada que tu madre cuando le pedí matrimonio.-sonrió Rainer.-...eso significa que estas feliz por este descubrimiento.

-Más que feliz.-respiró Bo a quien de repente le saltó una nueva idea.-...espera, tu y mi madre...

-No, Bo. Nunca hicimos el amor por lo que no soy tu padre.-dijo él.-...aunque eso no quita que esto sea una situación algo rara.

Bo apenas asintió mientras respiraba profundamente y sonreía como una idiota, por fin había comprendido sus sentimientos y ahora solo tenía que decírselo a Lauren, esperar lo necesario y creer que la doctora todavía la quería lo suficiente para luchar por ella y por su imposible relación.

-Tengo que ir a verla...-susurro Bo.

Rainer asintió listo para dejarla marchar cuando de repente la puerta de su casa se abrió de par en par mostrando a Dyson acompañado de Tamsin y Acacia y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bo, te necesitamos ahora.-dijo el lobo.

Y de esa manera, la vida volvía a interponerse en su felicidad quitandole otro momento para arreglar su maltrecha relación con Lauren.

Aunque con un poco de suerte, aquella vez sería la última.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Hale´s Angel**

Esa misma tarde Lauren se encontró con Rainer como habían quedado, según las visiones de la bestia, Massimo acababa de tomar el poder de los Una Mens y aquella misma noche intentaría matar a Kenzi llevándose a Hale de sus vidas.

Lo que la doctora no esperaba, era la segunda visita que iba a recibir justo en el mismo momento en el que ella y Rainer estaban planeando la entrada silenciosa al club para atacar a Massimo.

-Escóndete.-gruño Lauren a Rainer.-..con todo, rápido.

-Esto es muy impersonal.-dijo él.-...si me encontrarán podría parecer otra cosa.

-Oh cállate de una vez, caza sucubos y escóndete con los libros.-dijo ella.-..es Kenzi.

Rainer sonrió antes de moverse rápidamente con sus cosas de investigación mientras Lauren abría la puerta revelando a una flamante Kenzi que casi la tira al suelo cuando se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Me ha pedido matrimonio!-grito Kenzi.-...¡y mira que pedazo de anillo!

Lauren rió mientras cerraba la puerta con Kenzi colgada del cuello y la pequeña humana la soltaba saltando alrededor de la casa para caer en el sofá con una enorme sonrisa decorando sus labios.

-Vaya...veo que no perdió el tiempo.-dijo Lauren.

-Claro que...-dijo Kenzi quien se detuvo mirándola con una sonrisa.-...espera, ¿tu lo sabias?

-¿Quien crees que le ayudo con el anillo?-pregunto Lauren.

Kenzi la miro antes de colgarse de nuevo a su cuello y dejarle un enorme beso en la mejilla que, por alguna razón, sonrojo a la doctora haciendo reír a la humana a su lado.

-Gracias, Lauren, me encanta.-dijo Kenzi.-...sois los mejores.

-Él es el mejor.-dijo Lauren.-...yo solo ayude con cuatro detalles.

-Como los de reunir a mi familia.-dijo Kenzi.-...se que no me llevó bien con ellos pero Hale me lo dijo y quería agradecerte eso también.

Lauren sonrió tomando la mano de Kenzi mientras ella no dejaba de mirar su anillo, sabía por Rainer que Kenzi no había aceptado el casamiento todavía pero, si todo iba como ellos lo habían planeado, aceptaría cuando estuviera lista de verdad.

-De nada...-dijo Lauren.-...¿ya se lo has contado a Bo?

Ante la pregunta notó como Kenzi se tensaba lentamente antes de relajarse y mirarla con una tristeza que Lauren no sabía como describir pero que le rompía el corazón de una manera especial.

Casi como si estuviera hablándole a la niña que Kenzi era antes de Bo.

-Se ha ido con Dyson, Tamsin y Acacia a algo más importante que yo...-dijo Kenzi.-...como de costumbre.

-Kenz...sabes que para Bo no hay nada más importante que tu.-dijo Lauren con una tierna sonrisa.-...eres su corazón.

-Pues me ha dejado atrás.-dijo Kenzi con cierta tristeza.-...ahora se como te sientes, Lauren y no es agradable.

Lauren abrió sus brazos dejando que Kenzi se lanzara a ellos esta vez con otra actitud mientras recibía el abrazo que la doctora había sentido que tanto necesitaba y miro a la habitación desde donde sabía que Rainer las miraba con una sonrisa triste en su cara.

Él se sentía culpable y ella simplemente se sentía en la necesidad de hacer algo.

-Habla con ella, Kenz...-dijo Lauren.-...hazle saber lo mucho que te duele esta situación y lo mucho que la quieres y ella te responderá.

-No creo.-dijo Kenzi.-...ella solo tiene ojos para Dyson 2.0.

Lauren aguantó la sonrisa ante la comparación de Kenzi mientras tomaba su cara entre sus manos y la miraba a los ojos tomando un momento para sentir la satisfacción de saber que alguien como Kenzi podía buscar refugio en ella.

Casi parecía un sueño...la vida que siempre había querido casi al alcance de su mano.

_Hasta que intercambies tu vida por la de ella..._

-Eres su vida, Kenz...-susurro Lauren.-...más que Rainer, que Dyson o Tamsin, más que su pasado, más que yo...sin ti no podría seguir, de eso estoy segura.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Estoy segura...-dijo Lauren.-...eres una gran persona Kenzi, no necesitas ser Fae para demostrar lo que vales o tu lealtades y ella lo sabe.

Kenzi sonrió asintiendo mientras se separaban lentamente y las dos respiraban aquella nueva y fuerte amistad que se forjaba entre ellas como un pilar que no se rompería tan fácilmente como otras veces.

Porque ahora Kenzi era más responsable y Lauren era más libre y menos miedosa.

Porque ahora, las dos habían aprendido a comunicarse de una manera que solo ellas podían entender y les bastaba con eso.

-Tengo que irme.-dijo Kenzi tras mirar el reloj.-...Bo me dijo que volvería tarde pero he quedado a cenar con Hale en casa...ya me entiendes.

-Te entiendo.-dijo Lauren.-...ve.

Kenzi asintió levantándose del sofá para luego darle un abrazo a Lauren y caminar hacia la puerta solo para detenerse en el último segundo y mirar a la doctora que la observaba con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Lauren, de verdad...-susurro Kenzi.

-Un placer, Kenzi.-dijo Lauren.

Kenzi sonrió y se despidió levantando la mano antes de marcharse dejando a Lauren con un pequeño suspiro y la mirada fija en la puerta que solo desvió a su derecha cuando Rainer apareció de nuevo a su lado con el libro.

-Eso que has hecho...ha sido bonito.-dijo Rainer.

-Es todo lo que puedo hacer.-dijo Lauren.-...y ahora...¿cual es el plan?

Rainer la miro con algo de intriga pero no dijo nada más mientras se movía de nuevo a la mesa y le relataba lo que iban a hacer esta noche para salvar a Hale de las manos de Massimo y comenzar así con el final de sus propios destinos.

Unos que estarían escritos con sangre al final de esa misma semana.

* * *

Hale lo tenía todo preparado para aquella noche, aunque Kenzi se hubiera negado a la idea del matrimonio por ahora él no se sentía decepcionado, sabía que algún día ella aceptaría y entonces sería un hombre completo.

Pero por el momento podía contentarse con ser feliz.

Sonrió mirando la pequeña mesa de la casa club que había preparado para los dos, Bo había dicho que vendría tarde lo que les daría tiempo suficiente para cenar, hablar de futuro y quizá mucho más que eso.

-¿Cariño? Ya llegué...-escucho como Kenzi decía entrando a la casa y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy aquí, Kenz.-dijo él.

Vio la sonrisa de Kenzi asomar en su cuarto mientras miraba la mesa perfectamente decorada, con velas, una apetitosa cena y el mejor champán que un Santiago podía encontrar en el mundo Fae y dejó su bolso acercándose al sirena para dejarle un pequeño beso en los labios que hizo que Hale simplemente tuviera ganas de lanzar el romanticismo por la ventana e ir directamente al postre.

-Es precioso.-murmuro ella.

-Si...-dijo él.-...como tu.

Kenzi sonrió cogiendo su mano mientras él la guiaba a la mesa y la ayudaba a sentarse para luego destapar los platos y descubrir pasta perfectamente preparada haciendo que la humana levantara una ceja en sorpresa por las artes culinarias de Hale quien sonrió vergonzosamente mientras cogía su mano.

-La verdad es que intenté hacerlo pero me salieron pésimos.-confesó él.-...así que recurrí a la única persona experta en preparación de comida que conozco.

-Lauren.-dijo Kenzi.

-Exacto.-dijo él.-...me ha estado ayudando mucho con todo esto y...hemos hecho las paces.

Kenzi asintió sonriendo mientras besaba la mano de Hale, sabía lo importante que era para él reconciliarse con la doctora y agradecía interiormente que Lauren no hubiera sido demasiado dura con él.

Sabía que en sus zapatos ella no habría tenido piedad.

-Me alegro...-dijo ella sonriendo.-...¿cenamos?

-Claro que si, preciosa.-dijo él sonriendo.

Y procedieron a tomar su cena entre historias sobre sus vidas, planes de futuro y algunas nuevas amistades que querían mantener de ahora en adelante.

Un mundo nuevo que se abría ante ellos y no pensaban desaprovechar.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Lauren y Rainer habían seguido a Massimo quien acababa de llegar a la casa club, gracias a los poderes de la bestia el humano no los había visto aunque Lauren siempre tenía sus dudas al respecto de las capacidades de Massimo quien ahora tenía el poder de los Una Mens en sus manos.

Y la protección de los Zamora.

_Con un poco de suerte esto funcionara..._

Acarició las dos agujas que tenía escondidas en las muñequeras de su chaqueta blanca, cada una de ellas debía neutralizar la protección y la movilidad de Massimo dándole tiempo a sacar a Kenzi y Hale del área de fuego hasta que Bo llegara hasta ellos.

O así era como debía ser.

-Lauren, Bo esta en problemas.-dijo Rainer a su espalda.

La doctora miro a Rainer quien parecía preocupado mientras intentaba ver con más claridad que estaba pasando con Bo, Tamsin, Acacia y Dyson, ella sabía que el lobo y la valkyria no permitirían que Bo sufriera pero aún así...

-Ve, yo me haré cargo de Massimo...-dijo ella.-...ve a por Bo.

-Pero es muy poderoso.-replico Rainer.-...no se si...

-¡Ve maldita sea!-dijo con fuerza.-...me elegiste por algo, ¿no? Ahora ve y déjame trabajar.

Rainer la miro con sorpresa antes de asentir y darle un apretón cariñoso a su hombro desapareciendo mientras Lauren volvía su vista a la casa club esperando que todo al final saliera bien.

De lo contrario estarían a las puertas del infierno.

-Vamos a ello...-susurro suspirando mientras recordaba todas las razones por las que no podía fallar.

Su mundo dependía de ella, Hale, Kenzi y Bo dependían de ella y no iba a fallar, no cuando había tanto en juego.

* * *

Kenzi se levantó a buscar algo para comer mientras sonreía como una idiota pensando en la velada que acababa de pasar con lo que potencialmente podría ser el amor de su vida. Los recuerdos de su noche la inundaban mientras se giraba para volver al cuarto cuando, de repente, todos sus sueños se reemplazaron por pesadillas.

-Hola, humana.-susurro la voz que ella tanto temía.

Kenzi casi tembló mientras Massimo le sonreía sin piedad, no podía moverse, no podía respirar, solo podía quedarse allí mirando como él se acercaba peligrosamente a ella y acariciaba su cara.

-Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer esto...-le dijo casi al oído.

Lo siguiente que supo era que estaba siendo lanzada a la otra parte del salón mientras su corazón gritaba para que Hale saliera a salvarla.

Y lo hizo, usando su grito de sirena.

-Cariño...¿estas bien?-susurro cuando llego hasta ella.

-Es un monstruo.-susurro Kenzi.-...va a matarnos.

-No si puedo evitarlo.-dijo Hale.

Massimo se levantó con una sonrisa mientras movía su cuello colocándose en posición de combate mientras Hale hacía lo mismo mirándolo con furia.

-Oh, el pequeño sirena se ha enfadado por que quiero matar a su humana.-susurro Massimo.-...tranquilo, puedo mandarte al infierno a ti primero.

Hale apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras Massimo desaparecía sorprendiéndolo a él y a Kenzi mientras el sirena sentía otro fuerte dolor en el oído por el que comenzó a salir algo de sangre.

-¡Hale! ¡Detrás de ti!-grito Kenzi intentando llamar su atención.

Pero Hale no podía escucharla, su mente estaba centrada en su oído impidiéndole hacer nada más hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de él y luego otra presencia más que alejó a la primera de él.

-¡Lauren!-grito Kenzi.

Hale se giro a tiempo de ver a Lauren peleando con Massimo, obviamente el humano era más fuerte que ella pero aún así Lauren consiguió apartarse de la espada y clavarle las agujas en el cuello sorprendiendo a Massimo quien, en un último intento por hacer daño, agarró a Geraldine con todas sus fuerzas y la clavó en el hombro de Lauren haciéndola caer con fuerza al suelo.

-Muérete, escoria humana.-susurro Massimo al tiempo que usaba sus poderes para desaparecer.

-Lauren...-susurro Hale llegando hasta ella.

-¡Lauren!-grito Kenzi.-...oh dios...

La sangre no paraba de salir de su herida en el hombro y aún ella sonrió mientras miraba a Hale y a Kenzi intentando ayudarla sin éxito y con una preocupación tan fuerte que la hizo llorar.

Había conseguido su primer objetivo, estaba cambiando el destino de su familia y eso era lo que importaba.

_Tres puntos para la doc..._

-Vas a estar bien, Lauren.-susurro Hale.

-Vamos a curarte..-dijo Kenzi.

Lauren apenas asintió mientras la oscuridad la tomaba al mismo tiempo que las puertas de la casa club se abrían revelando a Bo acompañada de Dyson y Tamsin y Kenzi comenzaba a gritar como una loca.

Por desgracia, ella no pudo entender nada de lo que se estaba diciendo mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el cansancio la tomara.

Con una últimas palabras resonando en su mente con angustia.

-¡Dadme vuestro chi! ¡Ahora!

_Bo..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: The Day After**

Tamsin todavía no entendía porque se había ofrecido a mirar sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Lauren mientras Bo había salido como alma que llevaba el diablo en busca de Massimo con Dyson detrás de ella y Kenzi y Hale intentando limpiar el destrozo que la pelea había causado.

Todavía no podía borrar de su mente la imagen que habían encontrado al volver de su charla con Acacia y su encuentro con los muertos-vivientes, la visión de Hale y Kenzi intentando ayudar a Lauren quien luchaba por respirar mientras Bo perdía todo su control y se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo de la humana intentando insuflar algo de vida en su interior.

Por suerte para todos habían logrado a salvar a Lauren en el último segundo y, gracias a Kenzi, Bo había podido volver a la normalidad para cuidar a la doctora que ahora descansaba con una enorme herida en el hombro.

Por lo menos hasta que Dyson había dejado caer que Massimo andaba cerca de allí todavía.

-Tamsin...te va a explotar el cerebro de tanto pensar.-susurro una voz a su lado.

La valkyrira miro a la cama para ver a Lauren abriendo un ojo y mirarla con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que una mueca de dolor hizo que Tamsin se inclinara sobre ella y la ayudara a colocarse algo más comoda.

-Solo estoy preocupada.-dijo Tamsin.-...nos has dado un buen susto, doc.

-Mala hierva nunca muerte.-susurro Lauren.-...¿están todos bien?

-Asustados pero bien.-dijo Tamsin con una pequeña sonrisa.-...¿y tu? ¿como te encuentras?

-Dolorida.-dijo Lauren quien miro la venda que la cubría.

-Bo no pudo curarte del todo.-dijo Tamsin.-...estaba demasiado fuera de control y solo pudo aguantar hasta escucharte respirar la primera vez, después no pudo seguir.

-Imagino que ha tenido que ser duro para ella.-murmuro Lauren.

Tamsin la miro durante varios segundos mientras Lauren miraba a la nada, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en unas horas, en su dolor y en lo que todavía le quedaba por hacer.

_Por lo menos he salvado a Hale..._

-Oye, doc...-susurro Tamsin.

Lauren sonrió ante la timidez de la valkyria que no parecía para nada cómoda con la situación en la que estaban metidas y que le daba a ella la perfecta oportunidad para arreglar sus tema personales.

Al fin y al cabo, si terminaba en Valhalla seguramente fuese Tamsin quien la llevara hasta allí y no quería dejar ningún problema entre ellas.

-Tamsin, no te preocupes prometo no abofetearte de nuevo.-dijo Lauren.

-Te acuerdas.-dijo ella.-...bueno, solo quería decirte que no soy la misma de antes y que...no tengo los mismos intereses.

-¿Ah no?-pregunto Lauren sorprendida.

-No...Bo ha dejado claro que no siente amor por mi y...bueno...-susurro Tamsin.-...he fijado mis objetivos en otra persona.

-Vaya...-sonrió Lauren.-...me alegro por ti.

Tamsin asintió extendiendo la mano hacia Lauren mientras la miraba con el nerviosismo escrito en su cara haciendo entender a la doctora que ella no solía pedir disculpas ni formar amistades.

Era una valkyrira, no solían importarle las relaciones pero al parecer esta nueva Tamsin quería hacer las cosas bien y quería hacer las paces.

_¿Quien soy yo para negarselo?_

-No se me da bien esto, doc.-dijo Tamsin.-...pero me gustaría empezar de cero contigo, si quieres.

-Será un placer.-dijo Lauren tomando su mano.

Tamsin sonrió haciendo a Lauren sonreír también mientras se sumían en un tranquilo estado de silencio que solo interrumpió Rainer entrando en el cuarto con un bote de medicina y algo de comer mientras sonreía a las dos mujeres que tenía delante.

-Hora de cambio, Tamsin.-dijo Rainer.-...ve a dormir.

La valkyrira suspiro acercándose a Lauren para darle un abrazo que sostuvo durante algunos segundos para acercar sus labios al oído de la doctora y susurrarle una advertencia.

-Ten cuidado, doc...-le dijo Tamsin.-...no me fio de él.

-Tranquila.-dijo ella.-...lo tengo controlado.

Tamsin asintió separándose de ella y saliendo del cuarto dándoles algo de privacidad mientras Rainer ocupaba su sitio y la miraba con cierta acusación escrita en su cara.

-No debiste exponerte, se supone que ahora no es tu momento de morir.-dijo él.

-Era la única manera de salvar a Hale.-dijo Lauren.-...soy humana, Rainer, no puedo usar poderes.

-Ya lo se...-dijo él.-...pero aún así me gustaría que no te expusieras porque si.

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, mami, te lo prometo.-dijo Lauren en tono de burla.

Rainer rió pasandole una mano por su brazo mientras respiraba tranquilamente, no es que fuera su mejor amiga pero Lauren le había mostrado una parte de la humanidad que él había olvidado, esa capacidad de perdonar y seguir adelante como si nada, esa capacidad de poner a los seres amados antes que uno mismo.

Cosas que solo los humanos podían hacer.

-Lo importante es que Hale esta bien.-dijo Lauren-...y he roto parte de tu futuro.

-Menos mal.-dijo él.-...ya nos queda menos y parece que si estamos haciendo un impacto.

-¿Ha cambiado la profecía?-pregunto Lauren con intriga.

-Si...la vida del sirena ya no esta en peligro.-sonrió Rainer.-...y todo gracias a ti, humana cabezona.

-Ya sabes como somos los humanos.-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

-Inconscientes, estúpidos, valientes...-susurro una voz detrás de ellos.-...y la mayor parte de mi corazón, eso son mis humanas.

Los dos se giraron para ver a Bo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y los ojos aguados por las lágrimas mirándolos desde una distancia prudente haciendo temer a Lauren que hubiera escuchado la conversación pero la mirada de Rainer le confirmaba que no había sido así y eso hizo que la doctora respirara aliviadamente mientras miraba a la sucubo acercarse a ella lentamente.

-¿Te importa?-le pregunto Bo a Rainer sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lauren.

-No...-dijo él que luego miro a Lauren y le sonrió.-...suerte.

Lauren tuvo la necesidad de agradecerle el gesto ya que sentía que lo iba a necesitar mientras lo veía salir del cuarto y a Bo ocupar su lugar cogiendo su mano entre las de ella y entrelazándolas mientras la miraba con cariño.

Casi como si fuera la Bo de antes.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Bo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Mejor.-dijo Lauren.-...la herida parece más o menos curada y estaré bien en cuanto coja algo más de fuerza.

Bo simplemente asintió acariciando su mano para luego llevárselas a sus labios y besarla como si fueran una reverencia sorprendiendo a Lauren que no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar mientras Bo usaba la mano de la doctora para acariciarse la cara mientras cerraba los ojos y movía su cara pegándola todo lo que podía a su mano.

-Bo...

-Creí que te perdía...-susurro Bo.

Lauren casi pudo sentir como el dolor de Bo se clavaba en su alma, ella sabía perfectamente que sin la sucubo en su vida ella no tenía nada por lo que luchar, nadie por quien vivir pero no podía imaginar que Bo se sintiera así por ella.

_Parece que te has equivocado..._

-Estoy bien, Bo...-dijo Lauren.-...Massimo no pudo hacerme daño y no pudo cumplir con lo que quería.

-Casi te mata, Lauren, ¿sabes lo que sentí al verte?-murmuro Bo.-...¿sabes la agonía por la que pase cuando estabas ahí, sin moverte?

-Pero me salvaste.-dijo ella.-...como siempre.

Bo la miro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercarse a ella y dejarle un beso en los labios casi como si tuviera miedo a ser rechazada de nuevo y aunque Lauren sabía que no debería darle alas con todo lo que tenía planeado, también sabía que sería incapaz de resistirse por mucho que su mente se lo pidiera.

Quería un momento de paz antes del final y solo Bo sería capaz de dársela.

-Te amo, Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...se que he sido una estúpida por no darme cuenta antes, por no tomarlo en cuenta antes y por echarlo a un lado como si nada.

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-...no te elijo por Dyson, ni por Tamsin...-rió Bo pesadamente.-...ellos ya saben que no estoy enamorada de ninguno y te sorprenderías al saber lo que he descubierto de Rainer...pero ese no es el caso, Lo. El caso es que siempre estas en mi mente, en los buenos y los malos momentos, cuando estoy con cualquiera de ellos, cuando estoy sola, estas grabada en mi mente y en mi piel.

-Cariño no tienes que ...-intentó Lauren de nuevo.

-Te amo...-repitió Bo.-...y esta noche, mientras intentaba salvarte la vida he descubierto que no seré capaz de vivir una vida en la que no estés en ella.

Lauren sintió las lágrimas golpeándole como un torbellino mientras empujaba a Bo más cerca de ella y la besaba con todo el amor que sentía por ella, sus palabras era todo lo que la doctora había pedido de la sucubo y ahora, al final del camino, por fin las escuchaba.

_Ahora puedo irme en paz..._

-Yo también te amo...-dijo mirando a Bo a los ojos.-...y también cometí errores, jamás debí separarme de ti sin contarte las cosas que sentía, el dolor que me llenaba todos los días.

-Lo siento tanto...-suspiro Bo.

-No fuiste solo tu.-dijo Lauren acariciando su cara.-...supongo que yo tampoco fui perfecta en muchas cosas.

Bo sonrió mientras la besaba otra vez en los labios donde podía pasarse todo el día si solo conseguía llevar esta conversación donde quería, sin más problemas golpeándolas, sin más obstáculos.

Solo ellas dos y nada más.

-Y a pesar de eso nos amamos.-susurro Bo.

-Supongo que esto quiere decir algo.-sonrió Lauren.-...quizá al final sea tu pre-destino.

-¿Pre-destino?-pregunto Bo confundida.

-Ya sabes...yo soy humana...-dijo Lauren señalándose a si misma para luego señalar a Bo.-...tu eres Fae...

Bo negó con la cabeza mientras la besaba de nuevo y se recostaba a su lado con cuidado de no hacerle daño en el hombro dejando que Lauren se acomodara sobre ella para dejar su melena rubia esparcida por sus pechos mientras se recostaba.

-No importa los años que pasemos juntas.-dijo Bo.-...te voy a querer toda mi vida.

-Eres una romántica.-rió Lauren quien dejó un beso en la barbilla de Bo antes de volver a acomodarse.-...pero gracias por eso.

-No es problema.-murmuro Bo.

Lauren sonrió dejando que Bo la estrechara entre sus brazos mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella de nuevo y, con ello, los ideales de su futuro perfecto que solo se veía manchado por la profecía del padre de Bo.

Lo que le haría abandonarla en muy poco de tiempo.

_Solo déjame disfrutar de esto un poco más, vida...solo un poco más..._

Y con ese pensamiento dejó que el sueño tomara el control de su cuerpo mientras sentía la paz que necesitaba dentro de ella.

Una que esperaba que le diera la fuerza necesaria para separarse de Bo cuando fuera el momento.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de Autor:** Vaya chicos como diría Zoie Palmer...Wow! Gracias por todos los comentarios de verdad.

No tenía pensado subirlo hasta mañana pero bueno, os lo habeis ganado por grandes lectores. ¡capitulo extra!

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Broken Triangle**

Kenzi fue la encargada de despertarlas el día siguiente con una sonrisa y un enorme desayuno que según ella, todos habían ayudado a preparar en agradecimientos por salvar la vida de Hale y en advertencia para no volver a ponerse en una situación así.

-Así que el picante es la advertencia.-sonrió Lauren mirando su plato.

-Eso es, Hale pensó que con una pequeña dosis tendrías suficiente.-dijo Kenzi.-...aunque no se si no deberíamos haberte puesto más.

La mirada de la humana hizo a Lauren sonreír mientras cortaba un lado de su croissant y se lo daba a Bo que reía besándola en los labios mientras Kenzi miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa.

-Veo que volvemos a estar en el equipo humano.-dijo Kenzi a Bo.

-Siempre estuve en el equipo humano.-dijo Bo.-...solo que estaba algo confundida.

Kenzi miro a su mejor amiga con una tierna sonrisa mientras Bo parecía avergonzada, haciendo a Lauren toser para que las dos se fijaran en ella quien estaba terminando de darle un sorbo a su café.

-¿Porque no vais a hablar de una vez?-pregunto Lauren.-...puedo quedarme cinco minutos sola...

-Ni pensarlo.-dijeron las dos a la vez.

-...o con Dyson o Rainer.-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.

-¿Pensé que preferías a Hale o a Tamsin?-pregunto Bo.

-Ellos tenían que ir a la comisaría.-dijo Lauren.-...vinieron a avisar tras hacerme el desayuno.

-Por eso tardaba tanto en venir del baño...-murmuro Kenzi.

Lauren asintió riendo mientras pasaba algo de agua a Bo quien de repente se había puesto algo pálida y Kenzi, quien estaba algo nerviosa, retiraba la bandeja de sus manos y se levantaba para llevársela.

-Llamare a Dyson.-susurro Bo.-...tienes razón, Lo, tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Claro que si.-murmuro Lauren.-...ve.

-Te quiero.-murmuro Bo acercándose para darle un beso.-...volveré pronto y, espero, que con mi mejor amiga a mi lado.

Lauren sonrió tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los dos ella mientras dejaba un beso en la palma de su mano y respiraba su olor con reverencia.

-Es tu corazón, Bo.-susurro Lauren.-...siempre estará de tu lado.

-Gracias.-sonrió Bo.-...cuídate.

-Te lo prometo.-murmuro Lauren.-...te quiero.

Bo le robó un beso más mientras salía del cuarto para arreglar sus cosas con Kenzi y Lauren la miraba marcharse sabiendo que su gran y feliz mañana estaba a punto de chocar con la dura realidad.

Y esa, por desgracia, no tenía pinta de ser muy buena para ella.

* * *

Dyson sonrió mientras veía a Lauren dormir después de que Bo le avisara de que tenía que marcharse con Kenzi y necesitaba que alguien se quedara con la doctora, por supuesto, el lobo no tardó nada en plantarse en el cuarto solo para encontrar a Lauren reposando las heridas de guerra que jamás hubiera pensado ver en ella.

-¿Dyson?-murmuro Lauren en su sueño.

-Doc...te veo mejor cara.-sonrió el lobo sentándose a su lado.

-No puedo quejarme.-dijo Lauren.-...yo también te veo mejor, lobo.

Dyson rió tomando la mano de Lauren entre las suyas mientas la miraba a los ojos, buscando la manera de agradecerle lo que había hecho al arriesgarse a morir por salvar a Hale y a Kenzi.

-Seguramente ya sabes que los lobos somos animales que protegemos nuestra manada con nuestra vida.-dijo Dyson.-...y para mi, mi manada son Bo, Kenzi, Hale, Tamsin, Trick y...y tu.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Lauren con una sonrisa.-...vaya, lobo, eso es una sorpresa.

-Se que no he sido demasiado bueno contigo, Lauren.-dijo Dyson.-...pero siempre he valorado tu ayuda y ahora, con lo que has hecho, siento que te debo la vida.

-Son mi familia también Dyson.-replicó la doctora.-...haría lo que fuera por ellos.

Dyson asintió acariciando la mejilla de Lauren mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro que salió del fondo de su alma. No podía explicar lo que sentía en su interior por la doctora en aquel momento pero si estaba convencido en que, a partir de ahora, no volvería a tomarse a la ligera nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

-Se que igual no te vale para nada pero...-dijo Dyson mirando sus manos unidas.-...si alguna vez necesitas algo...lo que sea, solo pídemelo, ¿vale?

Lauren lo miro con curiosidad antes de pensar que quizá era el momento de meter a alguien más en su plan suicida y no podía imaginar nadie mejor que Dyson para ayudarlos.

Al fin y al cabo, él podría negarse pero al final haría lo mejor para todos aunque eso significara su vida.

-Dyson...quizá puedas ayudarme con algo.-susurro Lauren.-...¿podrías llamar a Rainer? Creo que tenemos que hablar los tres de algo.

El lobo la miro sorprendido pero no se negó alejándose de ella para traer a Rainer quien apareció rápidamente con una mirada confundida en su cara.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Rainer a Lauren.

-Creo que Dyson puede ayudarnos.-susurro Lauren.

Rainer le lanzó una mirada cargada de negación mientras Dyson cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y esperaba que alguien le explicara de que iba todo aquello y porque de repente los dos parecían tan amigos.

-Él no puede ayudarnos.-dijo Rainer.

-Es el que más sabe de historia por Trick y quien no se negara por mucho que pueda parecerle justo o no.-dijo Lauren.-...admítelo, es como tu en cuanto al honor y sus deberes.

Los dos se miraron claramente no estando de acuerdo con Lauren quien sonrió y pensó que aquello parecería divertido de no ser porque estaban hablando de su propia vida.

-Quizá se parezca a mi pero no puede hacer nada...-dijo Rainer.-...además, ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos.

-No todo.-dijo ella.-...en cuanto pueda levantarme necesitare ir al los archivos oscuros en busca de pistas y mientras tanto alguien tendrá que ir contigo y con Bo a descubrir aquel templo.

-Lo hará la guerrera...-comenzó Rainer quien fue detenido por Lauren.

-No...-dijo Lauren.-...lo hará Dyson, es el único en el que confío ciegamente para proteger a Bo.

_Y quien me podrá cubrir mientras encuentro una manera de salvarte a ti también, bestia..._

Rainer no parecía muy contento a pesar de saber que la entendía perfectamente pero Lauren estaba tranquila sabiendo que, por lo menos, no se negaría a que el lobo los acompañara, aunque tampoco pareciera muy de acuerdo con ella.

Se giro a Dyson quien todavía se mantenía en silencio esperando una explicación que ella pensaba darle con todo detalle.

_Espero que se mantenga en su palabra..._

-Ven aquí, Dyson, tenemos que explicarte de que va todo esto.-dijo Lauren.

-Eso estaría bien.-dijo Dyson sentándose al lado de Lauren.-...¿de que estáis hablando?

Lauren miro a Rainer quien suspiro acercándose a la mesa para tomar un libro mientras ella procedía a explicar al lobo lo que tenían en mente.

Lo que había visto y porque no podía negarse.

-Verás Dyson, nuestro amigo Rainer tiene el poder de ver el futuro y a visto el nuestro.-dijo Lauren.-...ha visto al padre de Bo intentando salir de su encierro a causa de la energía oscura que ahora emite su hija.

-¿Como?-pregunto Dyson sorprendido quien luego se giro a Rainer gruñendo.-...es culpa tuya, ella me dijo que tu la hiciste oscura.

-Yo no sabía que iba a pasar esto cuando se transformo.-se defendió Rainer.-...pensé que era mi destino.

-¿Pensaste?-pregunto Dyson.

-Su destino real es Aife, no Bo.-dijo Lauren.-...es una larga historia, Dyson.

El lobo gruño mientras se centraba en Lauren, le dolía que Bo lo hubiera tratado como un perro todo el tiempo por alguien quien no era nada para ella realmente pero había conseguido recuperarse gracias a Tamsin.

Pero no Lauren y Kenzi, ellas no habían avanzado del rechazo de Bo y la necesidad de protección de Dyson le hacía ver a Rainer como su enemigo.

-El caso, Dyson, es que él vio la muerte de Hale a manos de Massimo...-susurro Lauren.-...por eso fui capaz de evitarla.

Dyson gruño cogiendo las manos de Lauren porque aunque sabía que debería estar agradecido a Rainer por sus visiones, no entendía porque él había recurrido a Lauren y no a Bo, con la que estaba más unido.

-Pero también a visto el debacle de la muerte de Hale en Kenzi antes de que nuestra pequeña amiga se sacrifique para cerrar el portal que deberá liberar al padre de Bo por una profecía...-susurro Lauren.

-No...-susurro Dyson.-...Kenzi, no, Lauren...Kenzi no...

Lauren podía entenderlo a la perfección, ella tampoco quería perder a Kenzi y las consecuencias de ello.

Ella no quería perder a Bo.

-No va a pasar porque salvé a Hale y con eso cambiamos parte de la profecía.-dijo Lauren.-...ahora si Kenzi y Bo arreglan sus diferencias otra parte de la profecía cambiará y será otra persona la que deberá pagar con su vida la salvación del mundo.

Dyson la miro durante largos minutos intentando entender todo lo que le estaba contando y armar el puzzle que, finalmente y por su cara de angustia, Lauren supo que había conseguido descifrar.

-Tu...-susurro Dyson.-...oh dios, Lauren, ¿Estas pensando en ocupar el lugar de Kenzi?

Lauren no contestó pero miro las manos que Dyson mantenía cogidas dándole al lobo toda la respuesta que necesitaba mientras se giraba a enfrentar al que para él era el causante de todas sus desgracias.

-Hijo de perra...-gruño agarrando a Rainer para levantarlo y empujarlo contra la mesa.-...¡la estas obligando a hacer esto!

Lauren miro con sorpresa como Rainer simplemente miraba a Dyson, sin intentar defenderse, sin intentar hacer nada más como si solo estuviera esperando a que lo mataran.

Casi parecía que lo estuviera deseando.

_No te vas a morir ahora bestia..._

Con una fuerza que ella no entendía muy bien, Lauren consiguió levantarse para coger el brazo de Dyson que, en su estado de rabia, la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo con un grito de dolor.

-¡Lauren!-grito Rainer quien apartó a Dyson de un empujón.

Sorprendido, Dyson miro como Rainer tomaba a Lauren entre sus brazos y la llevaba de nuevo a la cama donde la ayudo a acomodarse mientras intentaba cerrar la herida de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, no es grave.-le susurraba Lauren.-...estaré bien.

-Por lo menos déjame que cambie el vendaje.-dijo Rainer.

Lauren asintió mirando de Rainer a Dyson quien se mantenía rígido mirándola con la angustia escrita en su cara, justo al lado de la confusión que podía ver brillando en sus ojos.

-Es todo verdad, Dyson.-dijo Lauren.-...así fue como pude evitar la muerte de Hale, porque él me lo dijo.

-Pero...-dijo Dyson.-...pero tu no puedes morir...Bo...

-Ella estará bien, Dyson.-dijo Lauren.-...os tiene a vosotros y en cuanto a mi...bueno alguien tiene que hacerlo, además, es yo o Kenzi.

Dyson negó con la cabeza, intentando comprender como Lauren no veía la tristeza y el dolor que significaría para ellos su perdida pero a la vez, perder a Kenzi...

-Tiene que ver alguna manera de no perderos a ninguna de las dos.-dijo Dyson.-..quizá un libro de Trick o otra profecía...

-No la hay, lobo.-dijo Rainer.-...y se de lo que hablo.

-¿Entonces que podemos hacer?-pregunto Dyson.-...¿y quien eres tu realmente?

-Yo...-dijo Rainer.-...yo soy la bestia...

Después abrió el libro que había escondido en su chaqueta y le mostró su dibujo en modo de bestia mientras suspiraba y le mostraba la profecía que había justo al lado.

-Esta es la profecía que habla sobre todo lo que esta pasando, como verás, tu amigo sirena ahora aparece solo como aquel que canta pero antes aparecía como aquel que canta, su vida perdida...-dijo Rainer.

-Es verdad...-dijo Lauren.-...yo lo vi antes de que pasara.

Dyson agarró el libro mirándolo detenidamente, aparecían él como aquel que cambia de forma, Tamsin como la vakyria, Bo como la reina y la de los ojos azules y marrones, Kenzi como la guerrera, Hale como el sirena, Trick como el rey de la sangre y...

-...la sacerdotisa, quien con su alma cerrara el sello que evitara el fin del mundo...-susurro Dyson.

El lobo levantó la mirada a Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos sabiendo que, por mucho que lo intentara, nadie podría evitar el fin de aquel destino.

Porque no había más opciones, ella era la sacerdotisa y él no podía salvarla por mucho que su corazón le gritara que debía hacerlo.

_Y así, cuando tu mundo comienza a tener sentido, la vida se encarga en golpearte una vez más..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Making Amends**

Kenzi Malikov siempre había sentido las calles como parte de su hogar, allí se había criado parte de su vida y por eso, cuando tenía un asunto importante que discutir, prefería hacerlo allí, donde se sentía libre.

-Bueno...-susurro mirando a su alrededor.

-Kenz...-dijo Bo quien de repente parecía más nerviosa de lo que quería mostrar.-...no se muy bien hacer esto.

-¿Hacer que, Bo?-pregunto Kenzi con un suspiro.-...no tienes que hacer nada.

Pero Bo sentía que si debía hacerlo, era su mejor amiga...la hermana que sentía con su corazón, la única por la que daría todo lo que tenía.

Y la que estaba perdiendo por estúpida.

-Si tengo que hacerlo, Kenzi.-susurro Bo.-...se lo mucho que te ha dolido mi actitud estos meses y no creo saber la manera de pedirte disculpas porque no se si merezco del todo tu perdón.

-¿No crees merecerlo?-pregunto Kenzi.-...¿...porque?

-Porque te he dejado sola, porque no he pensado más que en mi, porque he decepcionado a todos...-susurro Bo.-...Kenzi, no se si podrás perdonarme pero quiero que sepas que has sido, eres y serás siempre mi prioridad, por delante de todo lo demás.

-Eso dijo Lauren...-murmuro Kenzi.

Bo sonrió al reconocer la diversión en la voz de Kenzi, al parecer las dos se habían hecho amigas durante su momento de estupidez y ahora se valoraban mucho más dándole a ella misma una paz que no sabía que estaba esperando.

-Veo que os lleváis mejor.-murmuro Bo.

-No eres la única que cometió errores.-dijo Kenzi.-...yo fallé en juzgarla...en jugar con tus sentimientos...yo soy la responsable de devolverle el amor a Dyson y con eso, todo lo que hice fue crear el miedo en Lauren.

La confesión de Kenzi llenó de sorpresa y tristeza a Bo porque su amiga se culpaba de sus errores, no importaba lo que Kenzi hubiera hecho, ella tendría que haber sabido detener a Dyson...a Tamsin.

_Para ser la protectora de los humanos, no he hecho un gran trabajo con mis chicas..._

-No es tu culpa, Kenz...tu hiciste lo que creías correcto por un amigo.-dijo Bo.-...fui yo quien cometió errores, como ese o como olvidarme de ti...

La mirada de Bo se clavó en Kenzi como un cuchillo, el dolor de la sucubo fue demasiado para ella quien nunca había experimentado lo que estaba pasando ahora.

_Bo tomando decisiones, afrontando consecuencias...Bo siendo la Bo que adoro..._

-...BoBo, creo que has madurado.-dijo Kenzi acariciándole la mejilla.-...creo que...a pesar de todo, sigo sin poder verte sufrir y estoy segura, de que te adoro con mi vida.

-Kenz...-susurro Bo.

-Te perdono, Bo...-susurro Kenzi.-...te perdono y te juro que la próxima vez que tengas esta actitud, te pegare con Geraldine hasta que reacciones.

Bo rió abrazado a su amiga mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin que quisiera ni pudiera detenerlas, tenía a Kenzi, tenía a Lauren y tenía a su familia de vuelta tal y como quería.

No podía desear nada más.

-Por cierto, igual no es un gran momento pero...Hale me pidió matrimonio.-dijo Kenzi con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Bo.

-No hiperventiles.-rió Kenzi.-...le he dicho que no, quiero aprovechar mi momento de belleza y juventud, además, hasta ahora no estaba en los mejores momentos contigo y no quería tener que planear una boda sin mi hermana en ella.

Bo sonrió aliviada mientras Kenzi se colgaba de su brazo y reía, sintiendo como si de nuevo, todo estuviera como debería ser.

Volvían a ser una familia y nada podría destruirlos.

* * *

Lauren aprovecho su momento de mejoría después del enfrentamiento de Dyson y Rainer para volver a su casa en los dominios de la oscuridad y así, recabar más información sobre el estado de Rainer y sus opciones de salvarlo.

Aunque para eso, primero, debía tener una larga charla con Evony.

La Morrigan no iba a ser tan fácil de ablandar como Bo y los demás, ella jugaba con los buenos sentimientos y te los tiraba en la cara en cuanto no le beneficiaban, por suerte, Lauren conocía su miedo a la bestia, la profecía y como estaba desesperada buscando una posible solución a todo aquello.

_Justo la que yo voy a ofrecerle..._

Tenía a Rainer fuera esperándola por lo que no podía levantar muchas sorpresas aunque era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo la miraba de una forma entre la sorpresa y la traición.

-Lo que necesito...-se escucho murmurar.

Bruce la tomo del brazo por sorpresa antes de que otro Fae la detuviera y la movió hasta un lugar más privado, el pasillo que conducían a las oficinas personales de Evony.

-¿Que haces aquí?-susurro el ogro.-...¿no sabes que Evony te teme y no te quiere aquí?

-¿Temerme?-pregunto Lauren confundida.

-Tu unión con Rainer...ella lo sabe todo y también tu implicación en la profecía.-susurro Bruce.

-Entonces déjame hablar con ella.-gruño Lauren.-...tengo algo que podrá ayudarnos a todos.

Bruce la miro por unos momentos inseguro sobre lo que debía hacer, por un lado su tiempo con Kenzi y con Lauren le había enseñado a respetar a los humanos y a tomarlos en cuenta y por otro, su lealtad a Evony le hacía incapaz de traicionarla.

-Bruce, puedo quitarle a la bestia de encima y ella ya sabe lo que puedo hacer por la profecía.-gruño Lauren de nuevo.-...llévame con ella.

El ogro gruño antes de asentir llevándola hasta el despacho de Evony donde vio a La Morrigan mirándolos con miedo, como si fueran apariciones delante de ella.

-Que...¿la has traído?-pregunto mirando a Bruce.

-He tenido que hacerlo, señora.-dijo Bruce.-...dice saber como eliminar a la bestia y lo que dice la profecía...

Lauren sintió un golpe de aire que pasó a su lado con fuerza apartándola de Bruce mientras el ogro salía despedido hacia la pared más cercana cayendo con fuerza al suelo.

-Eres una zorra.-dijo Lauren caminando con dificultad hasta llegar a Bruce.-...él solo me ha traído.

-Es un traidor por hacerlo.-dijo Evony.-...tu no tienes que estar aquí...vas a hacer que Rainer o Bo vengan a matarme.

-Rainer esta fuera.-dijo Lauren.-...y Bo no vendrá, Dyson sabe como retenerla.

-Estoy segura de que sabe.-dijo Evony.

Lauren se sintió a si misma perder el control mientras cerraba su puño y le asestaba un golpe a la cara de Evony haciéndola caer al suelo con un fuerte ruido mientras Bruce se levantaba a su lado.

-¡Señora!-grito ayudándola a levantarse a pesar de las protestas de La Morrigan.

-Que es lo que quieres, sacerdotisa.-gruño Evony.

-Algo de tu sangre.-dijo Lauren.-...para matar a la bestia necesito parte de la sangre de dos ancianos poderosos y tu eres una de ellos.

-Yo no...-comenzó Evony.

-No me creas estúpida, se que hablaste con Trick y fue él quien me secuestro para probar tu sangre...-dijo Lauren lentamente.-...tu eres la Fae enferma, te alimentas de tu hijo Massimo y Trick ha estado ayudándote todo el tiempo.

-No era mi sangre.-gruño Evony.

Lauren rió, su plan principal seguía siendo volverla humana para evitar un ataque inminente sobre Bo y los demás pero en vistas de su destino, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerle saber a La Morrigan su pequeño plan.

-Si lo era, lo comparé con el ADN que te robé cuando te besé en mi casa de la luz.-dijo Lauren.-...mi plan era volverte humana para evitar ataques contra Bo pero...bueno, la profecía me ha hecho cambiar mis prioridades.

Evony la miro con odio que para Lauren era totalmente indiferente, ella tenía un objetivo y ni siquiera las intimidaciones de La Morrigan la detendría.

Tenía que salvar a Bo si, pero en la medida de lo posible, quería intentar salvar también a Rainer.

Bruce suspiro manteniendo a su jefa a raya mientras miraba a Lauren con una mezcla de admiración y preocupación que la doctora le recompensó con una sonrisa mientras el ogro sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Voy a matarte por ello.-dijo Evony.-...¡suéltame, Bruce!

-No puedo jefa...-susurro Bruce.-...ella sabe como terminar con la bestia, lo veo en su mirada.

-Solo será un momento.-dijo Lauren.

Lauren clavó una aguja en el brazo de Evony sacandole algo de sangre mientras La Morrigan gruñía al ver a la doctora sonriendo, guardando el bote de plástico con su sangre en su chaqueta y mirándola con cierta diversión en su cara.

-Ha sido un placer.-dijo Lauren.-...gracias...

-¡Te mataré!-grito Evony.

Lauren sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando la onda de poder le golpeó lanzando a Bruce a espaldas de La Morrigan mientras ella se veía levantada en el aire mirando a Evony con miedo en sus ojos.

_Mierda...no debí presionar tanto..._

-Vas a pagar por engañarme humana...-susurro Evony.-...eso es un error que no deberías haber cometido.

-Déjala lentamente en el suelo, Evony.-gruño una voz desde la puerta.-...o tu serás la que cometa un error.

Lauren sintió el alivió instantáneo en su alma mientras reconocía la voz que había detrás de ella y las diferentes presencias que se tornaban alrededor dándole la sensación de cariño que paz que jamás había podido experimentar.

_Mis amigos...mi familia..._

Todos estaban allí, por y para ella y por primera vez, Lauren Lewis sintió que por fin había llegado a su hogar.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

_Dos horas antes, el Dahl_

Dyson miraba a Trick quien había tenido que sentarse después de que el lobo le pusiera al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos sobre la profecía, Lauren y todo lo que estaba por pasar en sus vidas.

Las visiones de Rainer eran muy claras y el hecho de que sabía perfectamente todo lo relacionado con el ataque de Massimo antes de que pasara le daban una credibilidad que no necesitaba más pruebas.

Pero nada de eso mitigaba el dolor que traería la muerte de la doctora, ni siquiera para él, quien no la había tratado para nada bien en los años que se conocían ni había sido justo con ella en su relación con Bo.

_Se aman de verdad, como Aife y Rainer, Patrick...y has cometido el mismo error..._

El dolor lo golpeó con fuerza mientras recordaba como había tenido que ver a su hija perder la razón mientras él se veía forzado a separarla de Rainer por el bien de todos los Fae entregándola al rey oscuro, un hombre con una fuerza que superaba con creces la suya.

_Soy patético..._

-Trick...-susurro Dyson.-...¿Trick estas bien?

-No...-susurro Trick.-...va a pasar lo mismo que con Aife...Bo perderá la razón sin Lauren...

-No lo hará.-dijo Dyson.-...tu hija solo tenía a Lou Ann, Bo nos tiene a todos nosotros para ayudarla.

Pero Trick no estaba seguro que fuera suficiente, él sabía lo que era perder al ser amado y cuando Bo perdiese a Lauren...

Nada podría devolver a la suave, sexy, testaruda y bondadosa nieta que había conocido.

-La ayudaremos, Trick.-susurro Dyson.-...Lauren esta dejando memorias para ayudar también, todas buenas y te juro que evitaremos perder también a Bo.

-Eso espero, Dyson.-dijo Trick.-...porque no creo que pueda soportar perder a mi nieta después de ver a Lauren sacrificarse por nosotros.

Dyson asintió abrazando a quien por siglos había sido su maestro y amigo, ellos no perderían a Bo, pero si perderían a Lauren y el dolor de aquella verdad parecía afectar a Trick más allá de lo que cualquiera de los dos pensaban.

_Así te ganaste nuestro respeto sin saberlo, doc..._

Espero un momento para ver a Trick relajarse antes de separarse de él y suspirar, tenía una misión más que hacer allí y estaba seguro que al rey de la sangre le haría tanta gracia como a él.

-No solo he venido para contarte esto, Trick.-dijo Dyson.-...Lauren quiere pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea.-dijo Trick.-...dime en que puedo ayudarla.

-Ella quiere salvar a Rainer y puede hacerlo pero necesita tu sangre y la de Evony.-susurro Dyson.-...Rainer no sabe nada de esto y Lauren quiere mantenerlo de esa manera, ella...ella quiere darle una vida por todo lo que ha sufrido.

Trick suspiro, no podía negarse por muchas razones entre ellas por ser la petición de Lauren y por ser el causante del sufrimiento de Rainer, pero...

-¿Puede salvarlo?-pregunto Trick.

-En los archivos oscuros había un libro, el que habla de la profecía y una parte que Rainer nunca observo...su salvación...-dijo Dyson.-...que es lo que Lauren tiene entre manos, aunque para eso necesita tu ayuda, amigo.

-Entonces la tendrá.-dijo Trick.-...ya he hecho sufrir a ese hombre demasiado.

Dyson asintió mientras pinchaba a Trick y le sacaba la sangre guardándola en un pequeño tubo que metió en su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que las puertas del Dahl se abrían de par en par mostrando a Bo al borde de la histeria seguida por una enfadada Kenzi, una preocupada Tamsin y un confundido Hale.

-¿¡Donde esta Lauren!?-grito Bo.

_Gracias por esto...doc..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Gift Of Love**

Si había un momento en que La Morrigan pudiera tener miedo sin duda era aquel donde tenía delante de ella a un grupo de gente lista para matarla y a cada cual más poderoso.

Incluso la humana de Bo parecía temible en aquel momento.

Evony gruño antes de dejar a Lauren en el suelo siendo recogida por Bo quien besó su sien sin dejar de mirar a La Morrigan con todo el odio que su parte humana podía mostrar sin dejar a su sucubo interior tomar el control de ella.

Si eso pasaba, Evony estaría muerta y entonces estarían hablando de una verdadera guerra y ahora no podía permitirse pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su familia y su destino.

-¿Estas bien?-susurro a Lauren cuando llego a su lado.

-No te preocupes.-susurro Lauren.-...no puede hacerme daño.

Pero la verdad era que si podía hacerle daño, quizá no mentalmente pero físicamente la sucubo podía ver la herida de la pelea contra Massimo sangrar manchando su camiseta blanca y haciéndola perder un poco más de su control.

_Nadie le hace daño a la mujer que amo...¡nadie!_

-Bo, tranquila...-susurro Lauren besando su mejilla.

-Es la segunda vez que llegó casi a tiempo.-dijo Bo.-...no van a hacerte daño...

Lauren sonrió mirando a Kenzi colocarse a un lado mientras Tamsin lo hacia en el otro, la humana tenía su Geraldine delante de ella mientras la valkyria usaba sus alas desplegadas a modo de barrera contra Evony.

-Doc...algún día tendrás que decirme lo de tus tendencias a meterte en problemas.-murmuro Tamsin.

-Seguramente sea para atraer la atención de Bo, ¿verdad?-sonrió Kenzi.-...nada mejor que un buen wow-chika-wow-wow después de un rescate intenso.

Tamsin tuvo que reír ante la idea de Kenzi mientras Lauren se sonrojaba y Bo sonreía calmando un poco la tensión del momento escuchando a Dyson, Hale y Rainer colocarse delante de ella para mirar a La Morrigan con seriedad.

-Si se te ocurre volver a tocar a Lauren, Evony.-gruño Hale.-...no intentaremos ni siquiera pensar en lo que te haremos.

-Oh...¿ahora el pequeño Ash protege a sus lacayos?-pregunto Evony con una sonrisa.

Hale quería lanzarse a por ella pero Dyson lo retuvo calmándolo mientras daba un solo paso al frente.

-Esta es nuestra familia, Morrigan.-gruño Dyson.-...nadie se mete con mi familia, ¿entendido?

-Si lo haces, solo conseguirás que la vida te de una patada en el trasero.-dijo Rainer.-...créeme, de eso se bastante.

La Morrigan miro a los tres hombres antes de gruñir y asentir sentenciando así su implicación en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos.

-Ahora largo de aquí.-dijo ella.-...no tengo tiempo para las casitas.

Bo ni siquiera se sintió ofendida mientras ayudaba a Lauren a levantarse y se la llevaba acompañada de todos sus amigos a un lugar más seguro donde pudieran estar tranquilos.

Aunque no dejaba de pensar que la calma siempre llegaba antes de la tormenta.

* * *

Kenzi había demostrado de nuevo lo gran amiga que era asegurandose de que todo el mundo estuviera en el Dahl mientras Bo y Lauren tenían su pequeña celebración en casa acompañadas solo por la otra y las cosas que sentían.

-Trick, dime que tienes a mano licor del fuerte.-dijo Tamsin mientras caía en el sofá.-...después de estar en la boca del lobo creo que es lo que necesitamos.

-¿Y tu que sabes de la boca del lobo?-sonrió Dyson cayendo a su lado.

Tamsin lo miro con una sonrisa antes de reírse cuando vio a Kenzi rodar sus ojos y a Hale levantar las manos ante la mala broma de Dyson.

-Se mucho de eso.-dijo ella.

-Ya veo...-murmuro Dyson con cierto deseo.

-¡Tiempo de parar!-grito Kenzi.-...ya tengo bastante con Bo y Lauren, no necesito otra pareja-conejo en esta familia.

Dyson rió pasando un brazo por los hombros de Tamsin mientras Hale hacía lo mismo con ella respirando una paz que hacía mucho que no sentían. Una que se esfumo de sus ojos al cruzar una mirada con Rainer.

_Esta paz no durará mucho..._

Los dos lo sabían y sabían que iba a pasar para que sus vidas se rompieran de una manera irreparable en muchos sentidos.

Algo que nadie podría evitar por el bien de Bo, de Kenzi y del mundo.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Lauren suspiro mientras observaba a Bo acariciarle la piel mientras terminaba de cambiarle los vendajes, su concentración era tal que la doctora no pudo evitar sonreír por el cuidado que la sucubo mostraba con ella, algo que le ablandaba el corazón y la hacía amarla quizá algo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Esto ya esta...-dijo Bo.-...¿mejor?

-Mucho.-murmuro Lauren.-...gracias.

Bo sonrió acercándose a ella para besarla tiernamente y hacer que Lauren la sostuviera allí, saboreando aquel beso como si fuera algo nuevo, como la primera vez que se besaron.

-...a esto es a lo que quiero acostumbrarme de nuevo.-murmuro Bo.-...a ti, a nosotras, a despertarme contigo.

La simple idea arranco una sonrisa a Lauren, Bo hablaba como una soñadora sabiendo sobre todas las cosas el estado de las dos, ya era difícil con ella siendo humana y Bo Fae.

Además, con todo lo que estaba pasando y estaba por estallar en su familia, no tenía tiempo para hacer promesas de por vida.

_Se egoísta una vez más, estúpida...¿cuantas veces más crees que podrás hacer esto?_

Y, casi sin saber como, descubrió que su cuerpo solo tomaba las riendas dejando a su mente atrás mientras besaba a Bo con todas sus fuerzas, intentando transmitirle todo el amor que sentía.

-Te quiero...-mustió Bo.-...te quiero, te quiero...

-Y yo también.-susurro Lauren.-...yo también te quiero, Bo. Desde que te conocí y hasta que me vaya, siempre te querré.

Bo cerró los ojos acercándose a la doctora para rozar sus labios suavemente con los de ella mientras entrelazaba sus dedos y dejaba un suspiro contento escapar de sus labios mientras miraba a Lauren a los ojos.

-¿Que te parece si tu y yo cenamos?-murmuro Bo.-...hay algo de pizza y cerveza en la nevera.

-Sabes como conquistarme...-sonrió Lauren.

Bo le mostró su mejor sonrisa mientras Lauren reía y la veía levantarse para ir a buscar su cena dejándola sola un momento que la doctora aprovecho para acercar su bolso y sacar de allí una pequeña caja blanca alargada acompañada de una nota roja.

_Por darme la libertad para amar...y lo hago._

_Para siempre,_

_Lauren._

Lauren sonrió mientras recordaba el momento en que había comprado aquel colgante, había sido justo antes de la prueba más importante para Bo, un tributo al amor que había tenido aunque después de verla con Dyson, Lauren lo había escondido sabiendo que jamás podría dárselo.

Hasta el momento en que había escrito la nota, justo después de volver a casa tras escapar de Taft para recoger sus cosas, ella realmente pensaba que iba a morir allí y tenía la esperanza de que, si alguna vez Bo la encontraba, supiera lo mucho que la amaba.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Lauren levantó la mirada para ver a Bo llegar con la pizza y la cerveza con una sonrisa que lentamente se fue transformando en sorpresa y curiosidad mientras dejaba la comida y la bebida a un lado y miraba a la doctora.

-Eso es el colgante que encontré en tu casa.-dijo Bo.

-Es tuyo...-murmuro Lauren.-...¿no se nota?

-Es precioso.-dijo Bo.-...aunque en aquel momento no estaba muy segura de ti pude sentir el amor, el cariño que había en el.

Lauren sacó el colgante de la caja ofreciendoselo a Bo que liberó su cuello para que ella se lo pusiera. La doctora rió antes de obedecer a la sucubo poniéndole el collar que Bo besó al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba sus manos.

-De ahora en adelante tu serás mi centro, Lauren.-susurro Bo.-...quiero tener todo contigo, problemas incluidos.

-Problemas es nuestra especialidad, cariño.-sonrió Lauren.

-Y tu eres una mente brillante capaz de solucionarlos.-murmuro Bo.-...por eso te adoro y voy a demostrártelo.

-¿Eso es compromiso?-pregunto Lauren con una sonrisa sexy.

Bo sonrió antes de robarle un beso para luego tomar sus manos y mirarla a los ojos con la vista más clara que la doctora había visto nunca en la sucubo.

-Es el mayor compromiso que puedo hacerte, Lo.-susurro Bo.-...no va a ser fácil vivir conmigo, tengo una hermana medio loca, una familia disfuncional, una vida que es un caos con un destino que ni siquiera entiendo y un poder sexual que me hace una máquina del sexo todo el tiempo.

-Y menuda máquina...-mustió Lauren haciendo reír a Bo.

-...pero, te quiero.-dijo Bo simplemente.-...y quiero hacerte feliz de la manera en la que tu me haces feliz.

Lauren sintió que su corazón se completaba y se rompía al mismo tiempo. Ahí estaba Bo Dennis, el amor de su vida, confensandose delante de ella y diciendo todo aquello que la doctora quería escuchar justo cuando menos se esperaba escucharlo.

_Así es Bo, tan pura como impredecible..._

Y no pudo hacer otra cosa que besarla con todo su ser mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y sentía las manos de Bo sobre su cara acariciándola como si fuera un tesoro.

Su tesoro.

De repente, un ruido las separó haciendo que Bo mirara alrededor de su casa agarrando su daga lista para saltar sobre cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño y Lauren miraba a su alrededor en busca de algún movimiento sospechoso.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto Bo.

Una sombra se reveló delante de ellas como una espiral mostrando finalmente a una mujer, muy bella y a la vez tan peligrosa con su espada clavada en el suelo mirando a la sucubo como si estuviera delante de una reina.

_Bueno...realmente es una reina..._

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Bo alzando su daga.

-Soy una guerrera.-dijo a la mujer.-...y estoy aquí para ayudarte, mi reina.

Bo bajó la daga lentamente con los ojos cargados con sorpresa mientras giraba su vista a Lauren esperando que, de alguna manera, la doctora tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba.

Y ella las tenía, solo que no podía decírselas todavía.

_**La guerrera, Bo y yo abriremos la caja de pandora...**_

Luego Dyson podría ayudarlos a encontrar el templo y, finalmente, ella podría su acto final en práctica de la mejor manera posible.

-¿Ayudarme?-pregunto Bo confundida.-...¿en que?

-La profecía esta en peligro y nuestro deber es cumplirla.-susurro la guerrera.-...tu deber es reinar y el mio, asegurarme de que lo hagas con todo el poder que sea posible.

Lauren gruño internamente a la guerrera, claro que su misión era reinar, pero si Bo lo hacía como ellos querían solo sería una marioneta de su padre.

No tendría libertad, ni voz...no sería más Bo.

_Y eso no puedo permitirlo, amor..._

Por eso, en el momento que la guerrera apareció en su salón, Lauren lo tomó como una cuenta atrás en su reloj de vida, aquel era el momento de comenzar a rodar su plan final y nada ni nadie podrían detenerla.

Porque como siempre, usaría a las sombras como aliadas para llevarlo a cabo y, una vez más, poder salvar su mundo de la destrucción.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Pandora´s Box**

Rainer había tardado poco más de diez minutos en ir a la casa club con los demás tras recibir la llamada de Lauren contándole los últimos acontecimiento que acababan de pasar en su cita con Bo.

La llegada de la guerrera, la profecía que estaba a punto de destruirse.

-Ya estamos aquí.-dijo él cuando llegaron a la casa.

Encontraron a Bo frente a la guerrera con Lauren detrás de ella mirando la escena con total interés y sin un gramo de miedo, la doctora parecía simplemente estar viendo una película donde ya sabía el final.

Algo que sorprendió a Rainer, en su lugar, él estaría buscando la manera de romper la profecía y salvar su vida.

_Pero ella no...ella no sacrificaría el mundo por su salvación, por eso la elegiste..._

-Wanderer...-dijo la guerrera.-...es un honor verte de nuevo.

-Guerrera...-murmuro Rainer.-...¿estas aquí para cumplir la profecía?

-Si, es mi deber.-murmuro ella.-...debo hacer que ella se convierta en quien debe ser, pase lo que pase.

La mirada se centró en Lauren quien pareció entenderla a la perfección mientras no dejaba de mirar a Bo, quien no parecía enterarse de nada.

Aunque las miradas no habían pasado desapercibidas ni por Dyson, ni por Trick quien parecían atados por la tensión.

-Un momento...-dijo Bo.-...yo no soy tu reina, por lo menos, no todavía y no se de que profecía me estas hablando.

La mano de Lauren vino a coger la de Bo por detrás mientras miraba a la guerrera explicándole con la mirada que no podía contar ciertas partes de la profecía y, mucho menos, podía contarle quien era el alma que debía sacrificarse.

-Lo entenderás cuando sea necesario, mi reina.-susurro la guerrera.-...ahora, debes venir conmigo a donde nuestra hermana te espera para hacerte valedora a la entrada del templo.

-¿La valedora?-pregunto Bo.-...no...no entiendo nada.

Rainer cruzó una mirada con Lauren antes de acercarse a Bo y tomar su mano colocándose entre la sucubo y la guerrera para mirar a Bo a los ojos.

-Debemos ir, Bo.-dijo Rainer.-...si no lo hacemos tu padre se liberará y el mundo terminará, esa es la profecía.

-¿Mi padre?-pregunto Bo.-...él...

-Es un ser oscuro.-dijo Trick.-...malvado, no tiene sentimientos, nunca los ha tenido.

-Es mi padre.-dijo Bo.

-Te tuvo para crear su figura perfecta.-dijo Rainer.-...eso era todo lo que quería, alguien para reinar a su lado.

Bo cerró los ojos antes de que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Lauren apretándose contra ella, como si la doctora intentara sellar su dolor con su cuerpo.

-Lo detendremos, cariño.-murmuro Lauren.-...estamos juntas en esto, ¿vale? Todos estamos aquí y todos te echaremos una mano a superarlo.

Bo suspiro apoyándose en Lauren para absorber algo de su fuerza antes de volver a sentirse capaz de mirar a Rainer y a la guerrera y aceptar su destino tal y como venía, con la ayuda de su familia.

-Muy bien...-susurro Bo.-...iremos a ver a esa hermana...

-Epona.-dijo la guerrera.-...la hermana Epona.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo Rainer.-...cuanto antes hagamos esto, mejor.

Bo asintió girándose a Lauren para besarla en los labios suavemente mientras la doctora se apretaba contra ella y profundizaba el beso sorprendiendo a Bo quien se separó de ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Cuídate, Bo...-susurro Lauren.

-Tu también...-dijo Bo.-...y no te metas en líos.

-Tranquila.-dijo Kenzi abrazando a Bo.-...yo me encargo de eso.

Bo sonrió abrazando a Kenzi antes de seguir a Rainer quien lanzó una mirada triste a Lauren que no pasó por alto para Tamsin mientras Dyson suspiraba y Trick miraba al suelo antes de ver como la sucubo, Rainer y la guerrera desaparecían a través de las puertas de la casa club.

La llamada del destino estaba cerca, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Tamsin aprovechó el momento de tranquilidad que respiraron tras la marcha de Bo y Rainer para apartar a Dyson y Trick a un lado mientras Kenzi y Hale pasaban a entretener a Lauren.

-Ya me estáis contado que pasa.-dijo seriamente mirando a los dos Fae delante de ella.

-¿Pasar?-pregunto Trick.-...¿no lo ves? Tenemos una profecía que detener.

-No, no juguéis conmigo.-dijo Tamsin quien luego miro a Dyson.-..cariño, dime que pasa con Rainer y Lauren y todo esto por favor.

Dyson miro al suelo, le iba a ser imposible mentir a Tamsin, primero porque quería intentar con ella algo serio y para eso no podía mentirle y segundo, porque cada vez le era más imposible mantenerse solo mirando.

-No lo hagas Dyson.-murmuro Trick.

Pero ya era tarde, el lobo miro a la valkyria mientras sacaba el bote de sangre de Trick y lo metía en el bolso de Lauren que tenía al lado mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado.

-Rainer predijo una batalla con el padre de Bo.-dijo Dyson.-...ese es su poder y en su visión vio la muerte de Hale y más tarde...la de Kenzi...

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Tamsin quien miro detrás de ella viendo a Kenzi y Hale hablando animadamente con Lauren.-...no es posible.

-Si lo es.-dijo Trick.-...es cierto que Rainer tiene el poder de la visión y por eso pudo predecir la batalla...

-...una vez tuvo su visión decidió recurrir a la única persona que podía ayudarle con todo esto.-dijo Dyson.-...quien estaba más lejos de nosotros.

Tamsin no tuvo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de quien estaba hablando, por eso Rainer y ella parecían tan unidos, por eso ella había detenido el ataque de Massimo.

Lauren era la persona a la que Rainer había pedido ayuda.

-Vale...así que es Lauren, por eso evito el ataque a Hale pero...¿que pasa con Kenzi?-murmuro Tamsin.

-La profecía hablaba del sacrificio del guerrero, la elección entre él o mejor dicho, ella y la reina para cerrar el portal.-murmuro Dyson.-...el guerrero del que habla y Kenzi son la misma persona que a su vez, es el corazón de Bo, quien es la reina, como ya supongo que sabes.

-Kenzi...ella es la guerrera.-suspiro Tamsin.

-Si.-dijo Trick.-...pero con los cambios que Rainer y Lauren han hecho, ya no esta en peligro.

Y por algún motivo aquello no relajaba a Tamsin quien miro a su pareja y a Trick esperando que ellos pudieran aclararle que pasaba ahora con el padre de Bo, la profecía y Rainer.

-Entonces...¿estamos a salvo?-preguntó Tamsin.

-No todos.-murmuro Dyson quien miro en el suelo.-...Rainer pidió ayuda a Lauren quien no dudo en salvar a Kenzi pero a cambio de eso...ella tenía que ocupar su lugar en el sacrificio de la profecía.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Tamsin.

Dyson la silenció mientras Trick miraba a Kenzi y Hale quien parecían estar ayudando a Lauren en algo sin darse cuenta de nada y respiró aliviado. Él sabía que Kenzi no aceptaría lo que iba a pasar y Hale no podría esconderle tal secreto a su novia.

Por eso no podían contarlo, por eso debían mantener aquel agónico secreto.

-Me gusta tanto como a ti esto.-susurro Dyson.-...pero no podemos evitarlo, si no dejamos que Lauren cierre el portal entonces Bo y todos moriremos.

Y el destino del mundo se iría al infierno dando paso al terror de un reinado del rey oscuro, las pesadillas con las que ella había vivido durante sus años jóvenes en su primera vida.

-Me estas pidiendo que la dejemos morir...-susurro Tamsin.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, Tamsin.-gruño Dyson.-...es lo que tiene que pasar.

Tamsin gruñó sabiendo que si Dyson y Trick le decían aquello debía ser la verdad aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Por una vez en la vida parecía que tenía amigos, que casi podía acariciar la felicidad pero no, como siempre la tragedia tenía que golpearla.

Y esta vez lo haría llevándose a la humana que en poco tiempo y con mucho esfuerzo había aprendido a reconocer como alguien valiosa para ellos.

-Entonces...¿esperamos?-pregunto Tamsin sin muchas ganas.

-No...-murmuro Dyson.-...podemos ayudar a Lauren en su proyecto mientras Rainer y Bo hacen lo que deben hacer.

-¿Proyecto?-pregunto Tamsin.-...¿ella tiene un proyecto sabiendo que va a morir?

-Si...-sonrió Trick.-...quiere salvar a Rainer, quien es la bestia que intentará atacarnos un vez que los soldados del padre de Bo comiencen a resurgir cuando todo empiece.

Tamsin cerró los ojos, intentando asimilar lo que debía hacer mientras su respiración se calmaba buscando alguna manera para intentar detener el destino al que se enfrentaba su nueva amiga.

Y descubriendo que, como algunas cosas del mundo Fae, no podían detenerse. Tarde o temprano el padre de Bo vendría a por su hija y quizá, esta fuera la única manera de detenerlo.

_El sacrificio del amor en nombre del deber..._

Suspiro mirando hacia donde Lauren reía con Kenzi y Hale con la sensación de que lo que estaba a punto de pasar iba a cambiarlos a todos de formas que ninguno se esperaba.

Y solo esperaba que todos tuvieran fuerzas para afrontar lo que se les venía encima.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Rainer podía sentir que aquello era una trampa tan pronto como él, la guerrera y Bo entraron en una vieja cueva cubiertas de signos que solo lo llevaban a la conclusión de que era un tributo a Pyrippus, más conocido como el padre de Bo.

_...o su forma animal..._

La guerrera se coloco delante de ellos clavando su espada en el suelo mientras él intercambiaba una mirada preocupada con Bo quien no parecía dejar de mirar a la guerrera mientras esta recitaba palabras en un idioma que él no comprendía.

Y fue entonces cuando lo sintió, el poder golpeándolo con fuerza mientras su propia marca comenzaba a brillar creándole un vacío emocional que no pudo evitar.

_**¡Eres mío, Rainer! ¡Siempre serás mío!**_

Las palabras de Pyrippus se hicieron más fuerte dentro de él mientras la figura del animal que había delante de ellos cada vez era más fuerte forzándolo a tomar sus ordenes por mucho que su mente intentara evitarlo.

_No..._

_**¡Tócala! ¡Reclama a mi hija como tuya para poder reinar los dos juntos!**_

_No..._

_**¡Liberadme!**_

Rainer gruño intentando evitar lo inevitable cuando vio a la guerrera sonreirle mientras Epona los miraba sorprendida y confundida e intentaba acercarse a ellos con cautela.

-Vosotros...-murmuro Epona.-...¿venís a unir vuestras almas?

-¿Que?-pregunto Bo.-...ni de broma...él y yo no estamos juntos.

Epona miro a la guerrera quien se encogió de hombros sin entender antes de acercarse a Bo y tomarle las manos.

-Pero mi reina, Pyrippus a anunciado que él debe ser vuestro compañero.-dijo la guerrera.-...es como debe de ser para poder liberarlo y reinar como es debido.

-No, no, no...-rió Bo.-...os estáis confundiendo, yo ya tengo novia y Rainer esta enamorado de mi...

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase sintió unos brazos rodearla y vio a Rainer mirándola con una cara de total sufrimiento mientras tocaba la marca que ella todavía podía sentir quemandole la piel.

-Lo siento...-consiguió decir él.

Y Bo suspiro al sentir un poder oscuro y fuerte entrado en su interior, algo incomparable que le robó la respiración y la cubrió por completo mientras miraba a Epona caer sorprendida, a la guerrera quedarse sin aire y desaparecer y a Rainer...

_**¡Ven a mi, hija mía! ¡ven a mi!**_

_No...Rainer, ayúdame..._

Pero él ni siquiera parecía escucharla mientras suspiraba y se separaba de ella con miedo en sus ojos, con decepción y pena.

-Lo siento, Bo...-susurro él.-...no puedo hacer nada...

_**¡Eres mía!**_

Y mientras sentía que la oscuridad otra vez la tragaba, la visión de su familia llorando en un bonito jardín delante de una tumba totalmente blanca la inundó haciendo un par de lágrimas cayeran por su mejillas.

Era el final...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Broken Glasses**

Lauren suspiro mientras colocaba la última pieza de la formula dentro de otro recipiente acabando así con la manera de salvar a Rainer sana y salva en sus manos mientras escuchaba el suave ronquido de Hale, quien tenía abrazada a Kenzi que dormía sobre su pecho con una enorme sonrisa.

_Mi familia...quien iba a decirme..._

Sonrió acariciando el pelo de Kenzi mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad guardando la cura de Rainer en un lugar seguro para cuando la necesitara observando a Tamsin seguirla a todos lados como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer.

-Puedes dejar de seguirme, Tamsin.-susurro Lauren.

-Ni lo pienses, doc.-dijo ella.-...todavía estas débil y acabas de pasarte toda la noche con ese suero para salvar a la bestia.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Lauren.-...y además, tu, Dyson y Trick habéis estado conmigo sin olvidar que Hale y Kenzi me han entretenido lo suficiente hasta que se han quedado dormidos.

Tamsin suspiro mientras obligaba a Lauren a mirarla y tomaba sus manos, allí estaba ella hablando con la próxima persona que se sacrificaría por un mundo que empezaba a preguntarse si valía la pena intentar salvar.

-Lauren, deberías hablar con Bo y con Kenzi y Hale de esto.-dijo Tamsin.-...vas a morir dentro de unos días y ni siquiera lo saben.

-Si se enteran intentarán detenerme, Tamsin.-dijo Lauren.-...y sabes que eso no puede pasar a menos que quieras que sea Kenzi quien muera.

Tamsin cerró los ojos suspirando con derrota cuando de repente sintió algo extraño era familiar, casi como Bo, pero a la vez era oscuro y tremendamente peligroso.

Y entonces lo vio, era él, el rey oscuro.

-Tamsin...¿Estas bien?-pregunto Lauren.

-¿Yo?-pregunto ella.-..claro...

Pero la verdad era que no se sentía nada bien, era como si algo estuviera tomando control de su cuerpo, giró su mirada para ver a Kenzi y a Hale despertar y a Dyson y Trick acercarse a ellas.

Todos tenían las mismas caras de confusión, la misma sensación de dominación.

_¿Que nos esta pasando?_

-Chicos...-dijo Lauren.-...¿que pasa?

-Pasa que eres estúpida, doc.-dijo Kenzi.-...¿pensabas en serio que iba aceptarte como parte de mi familia? ¿a ti?

-La que no sirve para nada, el eslabón más débil.-rió Hale quien luego la miro con cara de confusión.

Lauren los miro con confusión mientras daba un paso hacia atrás casi por instinto haciendo a Tamsin cogerla para apartarla de su lado mientras intentaba tomar control de nuevo de la situación.

Pero era imposible, él había tomado control de ella como seguramente había tomado control de los demás.

-Chicos, ¿que os pasa?-pregunto Lauren.-...estáis raros.

-Tu eres la rara.-gruño Dyson.-...no eres una de los nuestros.

-Una humana jugando a ser algo que no es.-dijo Trick.-...una humana que no es nada para nosotros.

Lauren sabía que algo estaba pasando, podía decir por sus caras de miedo que ellos ni siquiera podían controlarse pero eso no quería decir que sus palabras no hicieran daño.

Era casi como volver a cuando no era más que la doctora de los Fae de la luz, una pieza que podían quitar.

-Nunca serás nada para nosotros.-dijo Kenzi quien se cruzó de brazos pero su cara no mostraba más que angustia.

-Eso es mentira, Kenz, tu y yo somos amigas.-dijo Lauren.-...igual que con Hale, con Dyson, con Trick y con Tamsin, somos amigos, una familia.

-Tu nunca serás mi familia...

La voz de Bo la cortó como un cuchillo, algo oscuro la envolvía cuando finalmente la vio aparecer y su mirada se reflejaba azul como cuando estaba en control de su sucubo.

_¿Puede ser que todo esto este conectado?_

-Bo...-susurro Lauren.-...cariño...

-No me llames así.-gruño Bo.-...tu no eres nada más para mi que una humana más, ¿para que te quiero a ti teniendo a Dyson y a Tamsin?

Y otra vez las inseguridades golpearon a Lauren con fuerza mientras veía a Bo sonreír con Tamsin a un lado suyo y Dyson al otro, Kenzi estaba a un lado con Hale y Trick delante de ellos mirándola como si fuera el enemigo a batir.

Como al principio.

-Esto no es verdad...-dijo Lauren.-...¿eres tu rey oscuro? ¿tu les estas haciendo esto?

-Esta canalizando lo que sentimos.-dijo Bo.-...él los hace más fuerte pero realmente esto es lo que sentimos por ti...

-No...-dijo Lauren.-...no, somos una familia y yo te amo, Bo, como tu a mi.

-Yo nunca te amé, doctora.-gruño Bo.-...no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora, ¿porque crees que no he sido capaz de elegir?

Lauren sintió que toda su seguridad se desvanecía mientras las palabras la golpeaban, podía ver un par de lágrimas resbalar de la cara de Kenzi e incluso por la de Tamsin, la miradas preocupadas en Hale, Dyson y Trick.

La desesperación en los ojos de Bo que brillaban más azules que nunca.

_**¡Hora de morir, sacerdotisa!**_

La doctora gruño antes de apartarse del grito de Hale golpeándose con un mueble en la herida y haciéndola gritar de dolor mientras se encontraba cara a cara con la espada de Kenzi y la mirada de Bo.

_No...Kenz...Bo, por favor..._

-¡No!

El grito de Rainer la distrajo mientras el hombre aparecía en su forma bestia agarrando a Lauren para subirla a su lomo y salir de allí a toda velocidad antes de que nadie más pudiera atacarla.

Salvándole la vida.

-Lauren, lo siento, él me controló.-gruño Rainer.-...me hizo pasar la oscuridad con la que me ha poseído tantas veces a Bo mediante la marca de su pecho.

-Eso debe haber afectado a todos.-murmuro Lauren.-...debe querer matarme para evitar la profecía.

-Genial.-dijo Rainer.-...¿que hacemos?

Lauren suspiró, no tenía grandes opciones pero debía intentar hacer algo para retenerlos el tiempo suficiente hasta que cerrara el portal y evitara que el padre de Bo reapareciera en el mundo.

La única forma de salvarlos a ellos y a la humanidad.

-Llévame a la fábrica abandonada de las afueras de la ciudad.-dijo Lauren.-...necesitamos a Vex y seguramente a Bruce.

-¿A los Faes oscuros?-pregunto Rainer.

-Si...-susurro Lauren.-...los conozco y se que nos ayudaran por sus lazos con mi familia o por su miedo.

-¿Y para que los necesitas?-gruño Rainer quien ya se había puesto rumbo a la fábrica.

-Porque alguien tiene que retener a Bo y a los demás cuando salte al portal.-dijo Lauren.-...tu también estarás allí y espero que otra persona que necesito también esté.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Rainer.

Ella no quería decirlo realmente sabiendo el impacto que podía tener en él pero no tenía más opciones, era la mujer que mejor conocía las habilidades de Bo en aquel estado de descontrol y, seguramente, la única con poder para detenerla.

-Aife...-susurro Lauren.-...tengo que hacer venir a Aife.

* * *

Aife siempre había sido una mujer marcada a fuego por su pasado, los que la conocían la tachaban de loca o alguien sin escrúpulos y los que no sabían nada de ella, la temían simplemente por ser la madre de ser más poderoso de este mundo.

La creación que el rey oscuro la obligo a hacer y el regalo más bonito que alguien podía haberle dado, su pequeña Ysabeau.

Siempre recordaría la sonrisa de aquella bebe y el dolor de separarse de ella, las memorias de sus cortos segundos juntas antes de que su padre llegara para quitársela para proteger a la niña y como Aife hubiera deseado en todos esos momentos que Rainer hubiera sido su padre.

_La bestia..._

La sucubo gruño cuando recordó como se había enterado de lo que le había pasado a Rainer poco después de tener que ver como se llevaban a su bebe, jamás perdonaría a su padre por ello y estaría esperando el momento exacto para vengarse del rey oscuro cuando fuera necesario.

-Aife...

La voz de Vex hizo que Aife mirara a su espaldas para ver al mesmer con cara de pocos amigos delante de ella, era muy raro que Vex tuviera el valor de venir hasta allí a buscarla por lo que la sucubo se giro intrigada por lo que tenía que decirle.

-Que sorpresa.-dijo Aife.-...¿que te trae por aquí?

-Ya te digo si es sorpresa.-gruño Vex.-...Lauren Lewis necesita tu ayuda con la profecía de tu ex marido, él esta por despertar y esta intentando matarla.

-¿El rey oscuro?-pregunto Aife mucho más intrigada que antes.-...¿y como se supone que va a vencer la doctora humana de los Faes de la luz a un ser como ese?

-Ella es la sacerdotisa de la profecía...-murmuro Vex.-...ya sabes, la profecía cambiante.

La sorpresa lleno los ojos de Aife al escuchar aquellas palabras, no podía creer que finalmente fuera una humana quien pudiera poner fin a su rabia aunque siendo la humana de su hija.

_No se porque no lo imagine antes..._

-Así que es ella...-murmuro Aife.-...me siento tentada, Vex, mucho pero antes dime, ¿porque iba yo a ayudar a la doctora? ¿no quiero yo también aniquilar a todos los Fae?

-Lauren cree que te haría cambiar de opinión en cuanto supieras que tu ex esta dominando a tu hija y a sus amigos para matarla y ayudarlo a reinar.-dijo Vex.-...y que además, ella tiene un aliado que, por lo menos, te hará ir hacia ella.

La sonrisa apareció en la cara de Aife casi como una broma, era imposible que Lauren tuviera a nadie que le interesara lo más mínimo aunque el intento no dejaba de ser bueno.

En cuanto a su hija...ella misma encontraría la salida, como siempre.

-¿Y quien es ese aliado?-pregunto Aife tomando su copa de vino.

-Es...es un tal Rainer.-dijo Vex.-...la bestia.

La copa de vino cayó de las manos de Aife con tanta fuerza que hasta Vex se asustó al ver a la sucubo con sus ojos blancos brillando con fuerza mientras un gruñido gutural dejaba su garganta.

-Llévame a ellos.-dijo Aife.-...¡ahora!

-Si, señora.-murmuro Vex.

Y el mesmer suspiro mirando a la sucubo volar a meros centímetros del suelo mientras él gruñía y se preguntaba porque se habría metido en aquel problema que realmente no le importaba.

_Porque eres idiota, Vex..._

No había otra explicación posible para ir de vuelta a enfrentarse con algo oscuro y poderoso que lo único que haría sería matarlos a todos y reírse de ellos en sus tumbas.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Bruce miro alrededor de la fábrica a Rainer dando vueltas mientras Lauren respiraba pesadamente y de tanto en tanto se agarraba el hombro con dolor mientras mantenía su bolso cerca de ella.

El ogro tenía que reconocer que la situación era bastante fea, por un lado, Kenzi y los demás estaban siendo dominados por un tipo que los quería a todos muertos, por otro, parecían estar al borde de una guerra que estallaría en cuanto ese mismo tipo despertara del todo y en último lugar, el ultimátum que Evony le había dado antes de marcharse.

_Si sales por esa puerta, Bruce, no vuelvas...nunca más..._

Eso lo había hecho pensar pero al final tenía seguro que no podía abandonar a Lauren ni a Kenzi en un momento tan difícil, ellas habían sido las únicas que lo habían tratado como más que un estúpido y no pensaba romper aquella amistad por nada del mundo.

Ni siquiera por Evony.

_De todas formas ni siquiera tengo claro si voy a sobrevivir a esto..._

-Eh, Bruce...-susurro Lauren.-...¿puedes venir un momento?

El ogro asintió acercándose a Lauren mientras Rainer seguía metido en su burbuja de rabia, la doctora tenía aquel porte asustado con mirada decidida que Bruce tanto admiraba de ella, incluso con la herida y todo Lauren parecía una verdadera heroína en el momento crucial de la película.

Y eso lo asustó más allá de lo que quería admitir.

-¿Que necesitas?-susurro el ogro.

-Quiero que paralices a Rainer mientras yo le inyecto esto.-dijo Lauren enseñándole el suero.

La confusión de Bruce era evidente pero Lauren lo silencio con una mirada haciendo que el ogro soltara un suspiro mientras la doctora pasaba una mano por su cara.

-Es para salvarlo, Bruce.-susurro Lauren.-...y necesito hacerlo antes de irme.

Bruce cerró los ojos soltando el aire por la nariz mientras recordaba lo que Lauren y Rainer les habían contado sobre la profecía y su papel en ella, como ella iba a hacer lo que debía hacer para salvar a todos los Fae.

Nunca tendría bastante para agradecérselo y solo por eso, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.

-Esta bien.-murmuro Bruce.

Lauren asintió respirando profundamente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le daba vueltas pensando y deseando que Vex pudiera traer a Aife de vuelta y pudieran acabar todo aquello de una maldita vez.

Ella necesitaba terminar cuanto antes y descansar.

-¡Eh!-escucho a Rainer.-...¡Bruce! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?

-Tranquilo tío.-dijo Bruce.-...son ordenes de la doctor.

Rainer miro a Lauren quien se acercó a él con paso lento, casi tranquilo como si no pasara nada alrededor de ellos haciendo pensar a la bestia si quizá, el rey oscuro también la habría atrapado a ella.

-¿Lauren?-susurro Rainer.

-Es por tu bien, Rainer.-dijo Lauren.-...confía en mi.

Lo último que Rainer sintió fue un pinchazo en su cuello y la sensación de la oscuridad moviéndose furiosa dentro de él mientras las puertas se abrían revelando a un sorprendido Vex y a una confundida Aife.

_Aife..._

Y luego, todo se volvió negro para él.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Dark vs. Dark: Last Goodbye**

Lauren apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el golpe de Aife antes de que Vex la agarrara con fuerza y la mantuviera allí. La sucubo parecía totalmente fuera de control mientras Rainer todavía era agarrado por Bruce en el suelo.

-¿¡Que has hecho!?-grito Aife.

-Tranquila.-dijo Lauren.-...no esta en peligro, él estará bien y se va a despertar en unos minutos.

O por lo menos eso esperaba, el suero era tremendamente fuerte y peligroso, lo necesario para destruir la oscuridad de su interior y con la ayuda de Dyson y Tamsin, o mejor dicho, de algunos de sus cabellos mezclados con la sangre de Trick y Evony, Lauren esperaba haber conseguido suficiente protección de dos razas tan duras como los lobos y las valkyrias para ayudar a Rainer a pasar el duro tramo de deshacerse de parte de si mismo.

La parte de la bestia, la única que no necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Que le has hecho, Lauren.-dijo Bruce.

A pesar de la mirada furiosa de Aife, Lauren tragó acercándose a Rainer quien ya comenzaba a moverse haciéndola respirar de alivio al ver que, por lo menos, no lo había matado.

-Le he inyectado sangre tanto de Evony como de Trick para ayudar a anular su bestia interior y eliminarla...-dijo Lauren.-...y he usado cabellos de Dyson y Tamsin para protegerlo y evitar que perdiera los poderes que por derecho son suyos como Fae.

Ante sus palabras Aife pareció relajarse al mismo tiempo que Rainer dejaba escapar un suspiro y comenzaba a despertar siendo Lauren y su tranquila sonrisa lo primero que se encontró.

-¿Que...? ¿Que ha pasado?-murmuro Rainer.

-Antes de nada dime como te sientes.-dijo Lauren colocando una mano en su brazo.

Rainer suspiro, la sensación que tenía ahora era la misma que había sentido antes de que Trick lo lanzara al tren separandolo de Aife y convirtiéndolo en la bestia que era incapaz de controlar.

Una bestia que ya ni siquiera sentía dentro de él.

_¿Porque no...?_

Y casi como una revelación, miro a Lauren quien le sonreía mientras asentía provocando en él la mayor de las felicidades al entender lo que aquella mujer había hecho por él.

Le había dado la libertad...la vida...

-Oh dios...-susurro Rainer.-...Lauren tu...la bestia...ya no la siento...

-Eso es buena señal.-dijo Lauren.-...quiere decir que lo he conseguido.

Rainer sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos mientras se levantaba lentamente para abrazar a Lauren, no había palabras para explicar el agradecimiento que sentía en aquel momento, la deuda que no conseguiría pagarle nunca.

-Gracias...-susurro él.

-No hay de que...-dijo ella.-...tu me ayudas a salvar a mi familia y a la mujer que amo, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-Pero no lo único que has hecho.-susurro una voz detrás de ellos.

Rainer se separó de Lauren lentamente casi con miedo mientras veía la figura y la mirada inconfundible de la mujer que llevaba su alma entre sus manos.

Su verdadero destino. Su Aife.

-¿Aife?-pregunto Rainer.

-Cariño...-susurro Aife.-...pensé que no volverías nunca más.

Lauren se sorprendió al ver a Aife tan vulnerable mientras Rainer se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza mientras a él dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas y ella suspiraba apretándose contra él con fuerza.

Con miedo por si al separarse todo era un sueño.

-Vaya...ahora eres como ese asqueroso de cupido.-dijo Vex caminando a su lado.

-Has hecho bien.-murmuro Bruce quien puso su mano sobre el hombro de Lauren que no estaba herido.

Lauren asintió mirando con una pequeña sonrisa como Rainer y Aife se abrazaban y se susurraban palabras de amor mientras ella misma soñaba con hacer lo mismo con Bo.

Por desgracia, sus sueños no iban a hacerse realidad.

-Lauren...-dijo Rainer.-...no se como agradecerte todo esto.

-Ayúdame a llegar al templo.-dijo Lauren.-...todos, tu incluida Aife, dadme tiempo para poder hacer lo que debo hacer.

-¿Tiempo?-pregunto Aife.

-El rey oscuro ha tomado control de Bo y los demás, como espero que Vex ya te haya contado.-dijo Lauren.-...por lo que supongo que ahora deberá llevarlos al templo para poder salir finalmente de su encierro con la ayuda de mi familia y comenzar su terror.

-Debemos evitarlo.-dijo Bruce.

Lauren miro a Bruce con una sonrisa mientras cogía las manos de Rainer y Aife y los miraba a los ojos, esperando que ellos pudieran hacer lo que ella ya no podría continuar haciendo.

-Antes de irme...-susurro Lauren.-...quiero que me prometáis que cuidareis a Bo y a Kenzi...que las mantendréis seguras.

-Siempre.-murmuro Aife.

-Te doy mi palabra.-mustió Rainer.

La doctora se giro luego a Bruce a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y un brazalete que él reconoció como los que solían usar los Fae de la luz.

-Se que no eres de la luz pero si te pones esto pasarás perfectamente por uno de ellos y nadie podrá hacerte daño ni a ti ni a los tuyos.-murmuro Lauren.

Bruce asintió tomando el brazalete que se adaptó perfectamente a su mano mientras le daba a Lauren un abrazo y un beso en la frente como muestra de su afecto y lealtad pasara lo que pasara.

Lauren sonrió y se giro a mirar a Vex quien negaba con la cabeza levantando las manos.

-Ahórrate el discurso.-dijo Vex.

-No te voy a decir nada más que gracias.-dijo Lauren.-...y toma, estaba en los archivos oscuros, es de tu padre.

Tomó la carta entre sus manos algo confundido mientras Lauren sonreía y colocaba una mano en su brazo sintiendo el nerviosismo del mesmer golpearla en ondas poderosas que casi la hicieron preocuparse por él.

-Es...dice...-susurro Vex.-...dice que esta seguro de que algún día podría estar orgulloso de mi.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Lauren.

Vex la miro con sorpresa y miedo mientras sostenía la carta entre sus manos y Lauren suspiraba, finalmente preparada para lo que tenía que venir y lista para sellar finalmente su destino.

_Ahora de cerrar este libro..._

-Es la hora, amigos.-murmuro Lauren.

Con paso decidido camino con Rainer y Aife delante de ella y Bruce y Vex detrás rumbo al templo donde debería asegurarse de el cierre del portal antes de que el rey oscuro saliese del todo a la superficie.

Y sembrara el terror en las vidas que conocía y quería tanto.

* * *

Vex podía esperarse cierta seguridad en torno al templo por lo que Lauren le había comentado sobre la posesión que habían sufrido sus amigos pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio nada más entrar en el templo.

-¡Atrás!-susurro colocando una mano tras él.

Todos se agacharon mientras dos soldados pasaban delante de ellos hablando sobre los preparativos del rey oscuro y la reina y sus súbditos listos para esa llegada.

-Mierda...-susurro Rainer.-...no tenemos casi tiempo.

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Aife mirando a Lauren que respiraba en brazos de Bruce.

-Rainer...-dijo Lauren.-...tu eres el general estratega y conoces esto como la palma de tu mano así que...

Rainer suspiro asintiendo mientras miraba a su alrededor, tenía que hacer que su número bajara rápidamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tenía a las dos personas perfectas para hacer ese trabajo.

-Vex, Aife, quiero que los desviéis, pueden ser soldados de Pyrippus pero no podrán evitar caer en vuestros poderes.-dijo Rainer.-...traedlos y matadlos.

-Si, señor.-dijo Vex.

-Esta bien.-dijo Aife.

Luego miro un poco sobre él, seguramente dentro estuvieran Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi, Trick, Hale y, por supuesto, Bo.

-Bruce, tu y yo tendremos que encargarnos de los demás.-dijo Rainer quien luego miro a Lauren.-...y tu, tendrás muy poco tiempo para hacer lo que debes hacer.

Lauren asintió respirando tranquilamente ante la idea, allí estaba, a punto de morir y todo lo que le preocupaba era saber si conseguiría volver a ver a Bo una vez más.

Si podría ver la caras de su familia una última vez.

-Bien, con todo claro.-murmuro Aife.-...es hora de irse.

Tras darle un apasionado beso a Rainer, ella y Vex comenzaron a adelantarse usando sus poderes para atraer a los guardias de la puerta que cayeron en la trampa permitiendo a Rainer, Lauren y Bruce seguir adelante con el plan.

**Vaya...vaya...vaya...**

Rainer apenas tuvo tiempo de apartar a Lauren y a Bruce cuando Trick, Dyson y Hale chocaron contra él empujándolo contra una pared para enfrentarse a la bestia mientras Lauren y Rainer cruzaban una mirada.

-No les hagas daño...-susurro Lauren.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien.-le dijo él con una sonrisa.

Bruce apartó a Lauren del camino corriendo con ella mientras apartaba a soldados a base de golpes y llegaban al centro del templo, desde donde se podía ver a Kenzi con Bo delante del portal, intentando con sus miradas aquello que sabían que era inevitable.

-¡Bruce!

El ogro soltó a Lauren para coger a Tamsin y estrellarla lo más suave que pudo contra el suelo mientras la mirada de la valkyria se clavaba en Lauren. Una mirada cargada de preocupación y desesperación.

_Lauren..._

-Voy a salvaros, Tamsin.-susurro Lauren.-...te lo juro.

**¡No podrás salvar a nadie! ¡Todos son míos!**

Lauren negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Bo y a Kenzi girarse para mirarla, es sus ojos podía ver el miedo, la negación de su presencia allí y también la esperanza de que tuviera un plan para salvarlos a todos.

-Lo tengo...-susurro para si misma.-...lo tengo y es hora de usarlo.

Miro a un lado, a Aife y Vex que ya habían llegado donde estaban ellos y seguían usando sus poderes para destruir a soldados mientras Rainer esquivaba los ataques de Hale, Trick y Dyson intentando protegerse y protegerlos lo máximo posible. Por otro lado, Bruce mantenía a Tamsin en el suelo mientras se deshacía de más soldados dejándola sola ante su momento.

_Así debe ser..._

Se levantó del suelo con un leve dolor en el hombro mientras sonreía, podía sentir las lágrimas, los gritos silenciosos en los ojos de los amigos que conocían la verdad sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Miró a los ojos de Kenzi, tan soñadores como determinados, sin ella no habría mundo al que ninguno de ellos quisiera volver, por ella valía la pena sacrificarse.

_Y Bo...dios, Bo como te amo..._

No parecía normal que sus sentimientos por ella solo aumentaran a medida que caminaba para luego, lentamente comenzar a correr esquivando la espada de Kenzi y los poderes de Bo para sorpresa de todos.

Colocándose delante del portal.

**¡No! ¡Detenedla!**

Lauren ni siquiera se lo pensó colocando sus manos delante del portal para sentir de repente que el aire dejaba sus pulmones y su herida del hombro se abría esparciendo algo de sangre alrededor de ella.

Un poco que cayó en la espada de Kenzi, otro en las manos de Bo.

**¡No! ¡Mi poder!**

-No vas a reinar, estúpido.-gruño Lauren cerrando los ojos.-...porque no pienso dejarte.

-¿Lauren?-escucho detrás de ella.

_Por Kenzi, el corazón de nuestras vidas y la mujer que hubiera deseado ser..._

-¡Lauren! ¡No!-grito otra voz.

_Por Hale, la amistad que siempre tuve y nunca supe valorar hasta que fue demasiado tarde...me alegro haberte salvado, amigo..._

-¡Lo!-sollozó otra voz.

-Lauren...-gruño otra voz.

_Por Tamsin, la amistad que aprendí a valorar con mi vida en tan poco tiempo...cuídalos por mi, Tam-Tam..._

_Por Dyson, mi enemigo público que ahora es más como mi hermano...cumple tu promesa, cuida de tu familia con tu vida..._

-Dios...-susurro una voz a lo lejos.

-Lo siento...-murmuro otra más cercana.

-Es mi culpa...-gruño una tercera voz.

_Por Trick, años para aprender de los errores que ahora están arreglados...sigue tu vida en paz rey de la sangre..._

_Por Aife...una madre que merece ser feliz...no pierdas esta oportunidad..._

_Por Rainer...un hombre que acaba de encontrar su destino...gracias por darme esta oportunidad..._

-Maldita sea...-dijo una voz no muy lejos de ella.

-Lauren...-murmuro otra voz con pesar.

_Vex y Bruce...gracias por ayudarme con esto, os debo de verdad más de lo podré decir..._

-Lauren...Lauren...-escucho finalmente justo detrás de ella.-...¡Lauren!

_Por ti, Bo, a quien no pensaba encontrar en este mundo y me ha dado todo lo que necesito, su amor, su cariño...siempre seré tuya, en esta vida y en todas las demás...te amo..._

Finalmente sintió el poder soltarla mientras caía de un fuerte golpe hacia atrás y veía la brillante luz desaparecer del templo, acabando así con la amenaza que estaba a punto de caer sobre el mundo.

-Gracias...por las memorias...-se escucho a si misma susurrar.

Y después, cansada y herida, se dejó llevar por la oscuridad que había cubierto sus sentidos mientras pensaba que sería lo que dejaba tras de si y esperaba que, sobretodo, fuera un mundo cargado de paz.

Un mundo sin miedos.

* * *

**Nota de**** Autor:** Que sepáis que no sois los únicos con los pañuelos en mano...

Me quito el sombrero con vosotros chicos, mil gracias por los comentarios y me alegro de que os este gustando tanto.

Ahora vamos a ve como que hago con estos Fae y humana...


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de Autor:** Antes de ofrecer el capitulo quiero dar mi más sinceras felicitaciones a Zoie Palmer y a Lost Girl por sus premios más que merecidos y que han cautivado a tanta gente alrededor del mundo.

Y ahora...ahí va...

* * *

**Capitulo 12: The Right Thing Is Not Always The Best**

Durante toda su vida, Kenzi había vivido en una casa de ricos, siempre siendo la oveja negra de su familia, siempre aparentando cuando todo lo que quería era que alguien la abrazara y la entendiera, alguien que simplemente la quisiera por ser Kenzi no por su estatus.

Y lo había conseguido, finalmente tenía una familia que adoraba, una hermana mayor que la protegía con todo, unos amigos que la cuidaban, lo más parecido a un abuelo que podía imaginar y un novio que la quería con todo su corazón.

Una vida que había mantenido un par de semanas atrás gracias a una sola mujer, la misma que ahora rompía sus esquemas mientras la miraba tumbada en la cama de Bo, con la sucubo a su lado sin permitir que nadie más se acercara a ellas.

_Lauren ha muerto...Lauren ha muerto..._

Todavía no podía asumir las palabras, la mujer que había sido su amiga durante cuatro años, que siempre había estado ahí por mucho que Kenzi había luchado para apartarla, la que no había tratado nada bien hasta última hora.

Miro a Geraldine que todavía tenía las manchas de sangre de Lauren por toda la hoja y se obligo a si misma a coger la espada y un trapo buscando hasta su último resquicio de fuerza para limpiarla.

_Eres una gran persona Kenzi, no necesitas ser Fae para demostrar lo que vales o tu lealtades..._

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella mientras seguía limpiando la espada, tenía tan pocas memorias buenas con Lauren que se odiaba a si misma por no haberse permitido tener algo más de relación con la doctora.

¿Habrían sido mejores amigas por su lazo de humanas en aquel mundo raro?

-Nunca lo sabré...-gruño Kenzi.-...mierda, nunca lo sabré...

Soltó el trapo dejando caer la espada sobre la mesa mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro incapaz de detenerlas mientras Hale aparecía detrás de ella apretándola tiernamente en un abrazo que la hizo apoyarse sobre su novio todavía con el dolor fresco en su corazón.

-Kenz...

-Tardé´demasiado en querer su amistad, Hale.-susurro Kenzi.-...y ahora no se como seguir.

-Ya mi amor, ya...-susurro Hale.-...es duro y duele mucho pero saldremos de esta, ¿vale? Saldremos de esta juntos.

Kenzi asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas cuando vio a Rainer detrás de ellos apoyado sobre un pilar mirándolos con la mirada más triste que jamás había visto en aquel hombre.

-Yo...bueno, tenemos que hablar en el salón.-murmuro Rainer.-...sobretodo lo que ha pasado.

-¿Que hay que hablar?-gruño Kenzi.-...¿no es evidente?

-Kenz...-susurro Hale.-...hazle caso, créeme yo me acabo de enterar y...

Kenzi se giro para mirar a su novio quien tenía la mirada triste y lágrimas en los ojos y de repente tuvo la sensación de querer saber lo que estaba pasando, porque Hale estaba así y porque Rainer tenía que hablar con ellos.

-Vamos al salón mientras Tamsin y Dyson intentan traer a Bo...-susurro Rainer.

Y sin darles ni una segunda mirada se giro desapareciendo por el pasillo mientras Kenzi miraba a su novio con confusión y Hale simplemente suspiraba abrazándola más contra él mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente.

-Todo estará bien, cariño...-susurro Hale cerrando los ojos.-...juntos podremos afrontarlo.

Y, por alguna razón, esas palabras fueron las que más asustaron a Kenzi mientras dejaba que Hale la llevara al salón.

* * *

_Yo nunca te amé, doctora...no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora, ¿porque crees que no he sido capaz de elegir?_

Bo cerró los ojos acariciando la cara de Lauren con la nariz mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin ni siquiera intentar detenerlas, había dejado que la oscuridad tomara el control de ella y había hecho lo único que jamás podría perdonarse.

Había dañado a Lauren Lewis con sus palabras, con sus acciones y al final, la había perdido por culpa de su padre.

-¿Porque ha tenido que pasar esto?-pregunto Bo mirando a Lauren.-...¿porque tu? ¿porque ahora?

No entendía nada de lo que había pasado, solo recordaba apenas las cosas del templo y lo que habían vivido allí solo un par de horas atrás.

**Flashback**

_**Bo apenas pudo respirar, su mente, su cuerpo y su alma estaban entumecidos por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.**_

_**El portal cerrado, su padre encerrado de nuevo y Lauren en el suelo, inmóvil.**_

_**-¡Lauren!-grito Kenzi a su lado.**_

_**-Gracias...por las...memorias...-escucho murmurar a Lauren.**_

_**La sucubo sintió por fin su cuerpo reaccionar corriendo hasta llegar al lado de Lauren para arrodillarse a su lado y tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos mientras la golpeaba suavemente intentando despertarla.**_

_**-Lauren...¿Lo?...-murmuro Bo desesperada.-...vamos, cariño, vamos despierta...**_

_**Pero no tuvo respuesta alguna de la doctora que siguió sin moverse a pesar de las llamadas de Bo que cada vez sonaba más angustiada mientras Kenzi caía a su lado tomando una mano de Lauren con Hale detrás de ella abrazándola. No muy lejos, Rainer y Aife, Vex y Bruce, Trick y Dyson y Tamsin observaban la escena afectados.**_

_**-¿¡Que estáis haciendo!?-grito mirando al resto.-...¡dadme vuestra energía!**_

_**-No funcionará, Bo...-susurro Dyson.-...ella ya no esta...**_

_**-¡No!-grito Bo sintiendo su poder surgir de su interior.-...ella va a volver conmigo...tiene que volver.**_

_**-Bo no puede volver...-dijo Tamsin con lágrimas.-...su alma ya no esta...**_

_**Bo gruño mientras giraba su cabeza a Lauren tornando su furiosa mirada en una de adoración mientras besaba a la humana entre sus brazos e intentaba introducir algo de chi en su cuerpo.**_

_**Pero, como le había pasado con Tamsin algún tiempo atrás, el chi de Bo se esparció por la sala sin llegar a entrar en Lauren haciendo a Kenzi estallar en lágrimas mientras Bo tornaba su mirada azul esta vez cargada de miedo a Lauren.**_

_**-No me dejes...-murmuro Bo.-...por favor, no te vayas...**_

_**-Doc...-sollozó Kenzi.-...¿que has hecho?**_

_**Bo sollozó también mirando a su mejor amiga llorar en brazos de Hale, ella tampoco entendía nada aparte de que, de alguna manera, Lauren saltando en el portal y lo había cerrado encerrando a su padre de nuevo en su infierno.**_

_Llevas su humanidad como un escudo..._

_Alguien a quien adoras esta a punto de morir..._

_**Las palabras de la Leviathan se repitieron en la mente como un cántico mientras Bo se daba cuenta de que estaba hablando de ella...de su humana, de su amante.**_

_**Y con una angustiosa respiración, coloco su cabeza sobre la de Lauren susurrando las únicas palabras que su destrozado corazón podía pronunciar.**_

_**-Te amo...Lo...-susurro Bo.-...de verdad, te amo...**_

**Fin Flashback**

Aquellas palabras las llevaba grabadas a fuego en su corazón desde el momento que se atrevió a poner los ojos en Lauren aunque solo se hubiese dado cuenta de ello en el mismo momento en que la había perdido.

_Realmente soy estúpida, ¿verdad, Lo?_

-Bo...

La sucubo en ella gruño ante la voz de Tamsin que le hablaba desde uno de los pilares de su cuarto, la bestia dentro de ella no aceptaba ayudas ni simpatías, solo quería tener a su compañera muerta entre sus brazos y aullar su canción para todos los que estuvieran escuchándola.

La triste balada de un ser prohibido que encontró el amor y lo perdió por no cuidarlo.

-Se que no quieres que estemos aquí, Bo...-susurro Tamsin.-...pero Rainer quiere explicarte porque a pasado esto.

-¿Que puede saber él de esto?-pregunto Bo sintiendo su sucubo interior calmarse lentamente por la curiosidad de las palabras de la valkyria.

-Él sabía que Lauren iba a hacer esto.-dijo Dyson.-...de hecho, todos menos tu, Hale y Kenzi lo sabíamos, por expreso deseo de Lauren.

La mirada de Bo se tornó más intensa mientras el dolor la atravesaba con fuerza y ella se giraba a mirar a la doctora mientras acariciaba su pelo como si fuera una reverencia.

-¿Porque querría ella esconderme nada de eso?-murmuro Bo sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Para que no pudieras detenerla...-dijo Tamsin quien pasó una mano por sus ojos apartando las lágrimas.-...se que es duro, Bo, pero tenemos que explicarte lo que ha pasado, te hará bien saber...

-Solo Lauren viva y a mi lado me hará bien.-susurro Bo.

Dyson soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a la sucubo por la que todavía sentía un gran afecto romperse de dolor por su amor muerto, él mismo y Tamsin estaban destrozados más allá de lo imaginable.

_Después de todo, doc..._

-Bo...-susurro Tamsin.-...solo ven y escuchalo...

-Yo me quedare con ella.-gruño Dyson.-...te juro que la cuidaré.

Y aunque sabía que no tenía nada que cuidar, Bo pareció calmarse mientras le daba a Lauren un beso en los labios y se alejaba lentamente de ella permitiendo a Dyson sentarse en la cama para tomar la mano de la doctora mientras Bo se acercaba a Tamsin.

-Cuídala...-susurro Bo.

-Con mi vida.-prometió Dyson.

Y Bo se marchó sin decirle nada más mientras Tamsin y él cruzaban una mirada preocupada y el lobo después miraba el cuerpo de Lauren, tan frío como inmóvil.

Asustado de lo que les depararía la vida ahora sin Lauren Lewis detrás de ellos para limpiar sus heridas.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Rainer suspiro mientras todos finalmente se reunían en el salón, para él era muy difícil hacer frente a su culpa en el rol que Lauren había tenido que jugar, lo que los dos habían tenido que sacrificar para tener un mundo de paz.

Él a una buena amiga y ella su vida.

_De repente ya no se siente tan bien ser un héroe..._

Sobretodo si miraba las caras de Kenzi y Bo, las únicas que no conocían nada sobre lo que había estado pasando, ya había sido duro hacer saber a Hale que su salvamento no había sido ninguna casualidad y ver la reacción del joven Santiago mientras se echaba a llorar y pedía disculpas con sus manos apretadas y mirando al cielo.

No podía, ni quería imaginarse lo que sería de la humana y la sucubo cuando escucharan esto.

-A ver...-susurro Kenzi.-...de que tenemos que hablar.

-Todos sabéis a estas alturas que tengo poderes...-murmuro Rainer.-...pero lo que no sabéis es que uno de ellos son las visiones de futuro.

Eso captó la atención de Kenzi y Bo quienes miraron a Rainer intrigadas mientras miraban a Aife quien cogió la mano del hombre cariñosamente intentando darle el valor que necesitaba para explicar su parte de la historia.

-Al poco de llegar aquí...tuve una visión sobre esta guerra.-dijo Rainer.-...en mi visión Hale había muerto en el ataque de Massimo y Kenzi era la clave de la profecía para cerrar el portal...era ella quien moría allí.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Kenzi.

-Por eso recurrí a Lauren, en un esfuerzo por evitar todo eso.-dijo Rainer quien se echó las manos de a la cabeza.-...quería salvaros...salvarte, Bo, después de todo lo que habías hecho por mi.

-Que le dijiste a Lauren.-murmuro Bo mirando al suelo.

-Le conté mi visión y ella enseguida comenzó este plan para salvaros.-murmuro Rainer.-...teníamos la idea de cambiar la profecía mediante cambiar los hechos, aunque sabíamos que eso podría tener consecuencias para nosotros...especialmente para Lauren.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Lauren...?-murmuro Kenzi.-...no, eso no es posible...

-Si, Kenzi...Lauren sabía que tu morirías y Hale también y también sabía lo que eso causaría en Bo...en todos.-dijo Rainer.-...por eso planeamos cambiar los acontecimientos que pasarían en toda esa semana cambiando así también la profecía que pasó a señalar a nuestra doc como sacrificio.

Kenzi cayó en un silencio profundo mientras intentaba analizar todo lo que Rainer estaba contando, Lauren se había cambiado por ella sabiendo que seguramente moriría ella en el proceso.

_Eres su corazón, Kenzi..._

Miro a Bo quien seguía mirando al suelo como si fuera su mayor interés, para las dos era un golpe brutal pero Kenzi conocía a Bo, conocía su interior y sabía que si para ella eran como cuchillos clavándose en su corazón para Bo sería como morir.

La desesperación de saber que su amor había muerto por salvar a su corazón.

_Maldita doc...¡maldita!_

-Ella quería pasar tiempo con vosotros, crear vínculos para que pudierais recordarla y me salvó...-susurro Rainer con lágrimas en los ojos.-...esa estúpida incluso tuvo tiempo para salvarme de mi destino y me unió con Aife como siempre había soñado.

-Nos unió a todos.-gruño Hale pasando un brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kenzi.-...esto es tan injusto.

Kenzi no podía estar más de acuerdo con Hale pero sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá, la pequeña humana estaba enfadada con Lauren, con el destino, con el padre de Bo.

Y sin pensarlo, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta el cuarto donde el cuerpo de Lauren descansaba lanzándose sobre la doctora con la mirada furiosa cubierta por las lágrimas.

-¿¡Porque has hecho esto!?-grito Kenzi.-...¡no tenías que hacerlo! ¡estúpida!

Comenzó a zarandearla cuando Hale llegó hasta ella y la agarro entre sus brazos alejándola de Lauren mientras Bo tomaba el lugar de Kenzi, siempre en silencio.

Siempre sin vida.

Y fue en aquel momento, cuando un luz apareció en la casa club mostrando la figura de la última persona que Bo esperaba volver a ver en su vida.

-Hola, sucubo.-dijo la figura.-...volvemos a vernos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: The Hell Shoes**

Antes de que el mundo fuera mundo, cuatro dioses reinaban en el universo manteniendo la paz y la integridad de todos los seres que vivían en el, ya fueran animados o no.

Vida, muerte, luz y oscuridad o...mejor dicho, Gaia, Leviathan, Zeus y Hades.

Los cuatro dioses creían en la sintonía de sus poderes y planeaban cada paso de los planetas con firmeza y cariño, con bondad y también con maldad hasta que uno de ellos fue cazado por el poder de la oscuridad, un regalo de Palacklas a los dioses que fue su mayor perdición.

Zeus se hizo con el poder de los dioses tras derrotar a Hades derrocandolo al inframundo con las llamadas "suelas del infierno" condenando al avaricioso dios de la oscuridad a un destino que ni él mismo había podido detener.

Una culpa que él no había podido evitar a pesar de que todos sabían que sus actos venían de aquel regalo y no de si mismo.

Y mientras todo eso acontecía, Leviathan y Gaia había tratado un pacto, la diosa de la vida crearía a los humanos, Faes y demás criaturas y les daría los medios para vivir en un mundo libre bajo su mandato mientras la diosa de la muerte guardaría las "suelas del infierno" en un lugar seguro y se encargaría de que nadie las encontrara jamás.

Además, por mandato de Zeus, Gaia debería poner fecha de caducidad a todos sus seres, humanos o no y Leviathan debería guiar a las almas perdidas hasta Hades para que él pudiera condenarlos en su infierno.

Y así se crearon los seres que ahora habitaban el mundo bajo la atenta mirada de Zeus, Gaia, Leviathan y Hades quienes parecían mantener cierto interés especial en la hija del rey oscuro y la sucubo descendiente del rey de la sangre.

-Ve allí y ofrecele tu trato, Levi...-dijo Gaia acomodándose en la silla.

-No fui yo quien perdió las suelas del infierno.-gruño Leviathan.-...y ya he tenido bastante de esa sucubo y sus amigos.

-Tienes razón en que no es tu culpa, Leviathan.-dijo Zeus desde su trono.-...pero no podemos dejar a Hades fuera de alcance, incluso Pérsefone lo dice que es por lo que debes ser tu quien vaya a la sucubo.

Leviathan gruño levantándose de su asiento, ella no quería ni entendía que tuviera que pagar los platos rotos de Hades pero sus compañeros tenían razón, debían encontrar la manera de aliarse con la sucubo para evitar que el rey oscuro volviera a la vida.

Porque el sacrificio de la sacerdotisa no sería suficiente para mantenerlo en su lugar para siempre.

Además, la necesitarían también por su vinculo con la sucubo y el poder dormido que tenía dentro de ella.

-Ve allí, Leviathan.-dijo Zeus.-...y asegúrate de decirle que use la marca de la bestia como manera de entrar a los dominios de Hades.

-Pero la marca es nuestra.-dijo Leviathan.-...¿no debería reclamarla para nosotros ya que hemos perdido a la bestia?

-No...-dijo Gaia.-...es una protección para ella y para la sacerdotisa, además, ayudara a sus amigos también, es mejor que por el momento este en su poder.

Leviathan asintió mientras agarraba su bastón y se dirigía hacia la zona de transporte mirando una vez más a sus compañeros que levantaron las manos en señal de despedida.

-Buena suerte, Lev...-dijo Gaia.

-Que la fe este contigo, Leviathan.-dijo Zeus.

Y, con una pequeña sonrisa, Leviathan levantó la mano al mismo tiempo que desaparecía del templo sagrado rumbo al encuentro del que dependía, literalmente, todo el universo.

* * *

Un segundo es lo que tardó Bo en no poder ver a la Leviathan cuando Dyson, Tamsin, Hale y Trick saltaban delante de ella y el cuerpo de Lauren con claras intenciones de protegerla de lo que la Leviathan quisiera de ella.

Pero lo que no entendían, era que Bo necesitaba a esa mujer más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

-Leviathan...-dijo Bo desde su cama.-...que puedo hacer para traerla de vuelta...

No era una pregunta ni Leviathan esperaba que lo fuera, lo poco que conocía de Bo era suficiente para saber que la sucubo era un ser excepcional que realmente llevaba su corazón por delante de las reglas aunque su vida corriese peligro y eso se aplicaba perfectamente a la gente que adoraba.

Su familia era su vida, por eso habían atado a alguien querido por Bo a la profecía para retener a su padre.

-No se si estarás dispuesta a ir al mismo infierno a por ella.-dijo Leviathan.

-¿Al infierno?-pregunto Dyson.-...no, eso nunca.

-No estoy hablando contigo, lobo.-gruño Leviathan.-...ni con ninguno de vosotros, esto solo nos concierne a ella y a mi.

-Iré donde haga falta para traerla a mi lado de nuevo.-dijo Bo.-...dime que debo hacer.

La Leviathan sonrió, Bo amaba a esa a mujer más que a nada en este mundo y haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso pisar los reinos de Hades que era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

-Debes buscar la otra "suela del infierno".-dijo la Leviathan.-...ya tienes una en tu poder gracias a las memorias del lobo pero la otra solo él conoce donde esta.

-¿Y que debe hacer con ellas?-pregunto Trick.

-Ir al infierno para poder traer el ama de aquella que ama.-dijo la Leviathan.-...además la marca de la bestia debería protegerla de Hades hasta que llegara el momento.

-¿Mi marca?-pregunto Rainer.-...pero...

-Eras una bestia del infierno.-dijo Leviathan.-...puedes hacerlo o, mejor dicho, podías hacerlo.

Rainer suspiro mirando sus manos que una vez habían sido su mayor fuente de poder igual que su mayor fuente de dolor, hasta que Lauren le había quitado aquel peso de encima.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar.-dijo Bo mirando la cara de Lauren que acarició con una leve sonrisa.-...iré a buscarla.

-Querrás decir iremos.-dijo Kenzi.-...no pienso esperar aquí hasta que vuelvas, ella lo hizo para salvarme, es hora de devolverle el favor.

-Eso es.-dijo Hale.-...yo estoy con la pequeña rusa.

-Y yo...-dijo Tamsin.

Leviathan sonrió, aquel grupo realmente era extraño pero no le importaba, los necesitaba a todos unidos para terminar de una vez con la amenaza del rey oscuro ya que el sacrificio de Lauren no era más que un respiro.

Un momento que no estaba segura de cuanto podría durar.

-Esta bien, Leviathan.-dijo Trick.-...supongo que tendremos que ir.

-No, no pienso permitir esta locura...

La voz de Dyson resonó por toda la casa club haciendo a Bo literalmente saltar de la cama mientras el lobo la miraba con sus ojos cargados de dolor y firmeza.

-Dime donde esta la otra "suela del infierno" Dyson.-dijo Bo.-...ayúdame.

-No, no lo haré.-dijo Dyson dándole la espalda.-...me estas pidiendo que te mande al infierno, literalmente y no lo haré.

-Es la única manera de traer a Lauren.-dijo Bo.

-O ella nos esta mintiendo.-dijo Dyson.-...¿recuerdas que le pasó a Flora? ¿quien dice que no te pueda pasar lo mismo a ti?

Bo gruño con su ojos flasheando en un color azul intenso que intimidó a todos los de la sala excepto a Dyson que siguió negándose a darle la información que necesitaba.

-No estoy mintiendo, lobo.-dijo Leviathan.-...la muerte de la sacerdotisa sirvió para retenerlo pero no para vencerlo, por eso necesitamos que la traigan de vuelta.

-Dyson, por nuestra amistad, dame lo que necesito.-dijo Bo.

-No.-dijo Dyson.-...le prometí que cuidaría de ti, de todos...no puedo poneros en peligro.

Todos allí esperaban que Bo comenzara a usar sus poderes en el lobo pero en lugar de eso la vieron arrodillarse delante de Dyson, con sus manos en el suelo y su mirada azul brillando como nunca antes.

-Por favor, Dyson, dame la opción de tenerla conmigo.-murmuro Bo.-...la necesito a mi lado para luchar, para quererme, para cuidarme y aunque sea humana y yo Fae se que no querré a nadie más de la misma manera que la quiero a ella por muchos años más que viva.

Las palabras de Bo golpearon a Dyson en el corazón haciéndolo arrodillarse con ella en el suelo mientras finalmente se daba cuenta de donde estaban los tres en aquel triangulo que por fin parecía ver su fin.

Ella había elegido a Lauren y para el lobo era casi una liberación para poder explorar otros caminos.

-No quiero perder a nadie más, Bo...-susurro Dyson.-...te parecerá mentira pero Lauren se ha convertido en parte importante de mi vida, casi como una hermana con la que adoro pelear y después de su muerte...

-Te entiendo.-dijo Bo.-...pero la amo y necesito agotarlo todo porque no puedo hacerme a la idea de perderla.

Dyson asintió finalmente dejándose vencer por el amor que veía reflejado en los ojos brillantes de Bo que poco a poco volvían a la normalidad mientras ella veía la aceptación en él.

Iba a ayudarla y de esa manera, iba a darle más vida de la que jamás le hubiera cedido antes.

-Esta bien...-murmuro Dyson.-...iremos a por ella.

-Gracias.-dijo Bo sonriendo.-...gracias...

La sucubo abrazó a Dyson quien respondió con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos quienes le asentían y sonreían ante su afirmación y la posibilidad de volver a tener su familia unida.

Porque pasara lo que pasara, harían lo imposible por tener a su familia de nuevo de vuelta.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya tenéis todo dispuesto.-dijo Leviathan.-...debo llevarme el cuerpo de la doctora para mantenerlo en su estado normal mientras hacéis lo que debéis hacer.

-¿Su estado normal?-pregunto Rainer.

-Es humana, bestia, por lo que su cuerpo empezará a descomponerse si no lo cuidamos.-dijo Leviathan.-...ese será mi trabajo hasta que volváis con su alma.

Bo miro el cuerpo de Lauren suspendido levemente en el aire mientras la Leviathan comenzaba a brillar para luego cerrar los ojos con una promesa que grabó a fuego en su corazón.

_Te taeré del infierno, Lo...te juro que haré lo que sea que haga falta para amarte y cuidarte por el resto de nuestros días..._

_Te amo..._

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Hades normalmente no era una persona cruel, había matado a gente si, pero siempre de manera rápida y delicadamente, nada comparado a lo que le obligaban hacer ahora.

Ahora que no era más que un perro en sus manos.

Todavía reía ante la estupidez de Zeus quien todavía lo creía dominador del inframundo sin oler si quiera que su puesto había sido tomado por un ser despreciable que tenía como meta no solo dominar el infierno y el cielo, si no también la Tierra.

_Mi hija reinará conmigo, a mis pies..._

El dios casi quería reír ante la idea, conocía bien a la sucubo y sabia que Bo Dennis no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, mucho menos cuando la misteriosa doctora Lauren Lewis se había interpuesto en los planes del rey oscuro forzándolo de nuevo al inframundo durante algún tiempo más.

-¡Échale otro cubo de lava!

Hades se encogió de hombros al escuchar los gritos de la doctora desde su celda, seguramente como con él, nadie sabía la tortura que ella pasaba día tras día con el maldito rey haciéndole pagar su intromisión con su hija.

-Vas a pagar caro tu sacrificio, sacerdotisa.

-Vete...al...infierno...

Todavía le sorprendía la valentía de aquella mujer aunque no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que se necesitaba alguien así para controlar a la hija de la descendiente del rey de la sangre y el rey oscuro.

Aunque el dios a veces se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más podría aguantar aquella mujer el trato del rey oscuro.

_Si solo pudiera llegar a Persefone..._

Su esposa, la luz de su vida que pensaba de él lo peor gracias a la trampa del rey oscuro, tal y como pasará siglos atrás con las "suelas del infierno" y los que consideraba por aquel entonces sus amigos.

-Eh, dios, levanta.-dijo un oficial del rey oscuro sacándolo de sus pensamientos.-...vamos a cambiarte de celda.

-Empezaba a gustarme esta casa.-dijo Hades en tono de burla.

-Pues ahora te gustará más la otra.-dijo el oficial.-...además allí tendrás compañía.

Hades miro al oficial algo sorprendido mientras se levantaba reflejando sus esposas mágicas hechas para dejarlo sin poderes y era empujado hasta la celda del fondo del pasillo que le asqueó nada más entrar.

-Espero que te guste tu compañera.-dijo el oficial antes de empujarlo dentro.

Y Hades suspiro al mirar la figura sangrante del suelo con su melena rubia esparcida por su cara y tres cadenas enormes, una en cada mano y otra en el cuello, que se unían en lo alto de la celda y forzaban a la persona a estar, como mucho, sentada en el suelo.

No le hizo falta mirarla la cara para saber con quien iba a compartir sus días a partir de ahora, la visión le dejaba perfectamente claro quien era.

-Vaya, vaya...-murmuro haciendo a la figura moverse levemente.-...así que tu eres la famosa Lauren Lewis...la sacerdotisa...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: C´est La Vie**

Dyson miro su billete de avión con destino a Francia dejando salir un suspiro mientras a su alrededor su familia esperaba al aviso para montarse en el pájaro de hierro e ir en busca de lo que necesitaban para traer a Lauren Lewis de vuelta a sus vidas.

En parte estaba ansioso de volver a ver a Marrie, su buena amiga del cabaret y en parte, estaba asustado de lo que pudiera haber pasado en sus siglos de ausencia, si quizá Marie se hubiera marchado del lugar y todo esto no era más que una trampa...o quizá si la pequeña francesa seguía odiándolo tan profundamente como antes por la muerte de Flora y su indirecta implicación en ella.

-Eh...despierta, ya han avisado para salir.

La voz de Tamsin lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras ella le tomaba la mano y juntos se dirigían donde el resto ya estaba, listos para embarcar en un viaje a su pasado que él todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de querer hacer.

-¿Estas bien?-murmuro Tamsin sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

-A quien vamos a ver...-dijo él.-...era amiga mía en la época dorada francesa pero tras un incidente y mi marcha...bueno, no se si todavía es mi amiga o todavía me odia.

-¿Odiarte?-pregunto Tamsin dejando su maleta en la cinta.-...Dyson, pasaste por algo inhumano y viste morir a una buena mujer sin poder hacer nada, nadie podría odiarte por eso.

-Marie si...-dijo Dyson.-...Flora no era solo mía, ni siquiera estábamos del todo enamorados, ella...ella tenía otra mujer con la que si quería pasar el resto de sus días, una Fae de la aristocracia que se consideraba suficientemente rebelde como para desafiar todas las leyes por Flora y era la hermana mayor de Marie...

Tamsin casi se detuvo en seco mientras recogía su maleta y pasaba su mirada sobre Dyson para luego, casi por instinto, dejar caer su mirada sobre Bo.

-No me...-murmuro Tamsin.

-Si, Flora tenía un amor fuerte con Lara Montage, un reflejo de nuestra Bo Dennis.-murmuro Dyson.-...y yo lo destroce todo cuando fui tras una mujer prohibida por mis deseos de ser importante.

-Eso no es así, Flora también se acercó a ti.-dijo Tamsin.-...no fue solo por tu parte.

Pero Dyson no lo veía así, Flora era una mujer altamente atractiva que había chocado con él en busca desesperada de ayuda y las noches de sexo que habían compartido no habían sido más que pequeñas dosis de compasión y solo tras enterarse que Lara Montage estaba prometida al rey de otro país.

-Tamsin, fui un estúpido.-dijo Dyson.-...Marie me lo confirmo tras enterarse de lo de Flora y me llevó a ver a Lara para que se lo contara.

Tamsin y él subieron al avión mientras Dyson sentía las ondas de dolor pasar a través de él con una fuerza que amenazó con tirarlo al suelo sintiendo a la valkyria pasar una mano por su cara y mirarlo con preocupación mientras se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Que pasó?-murmuro Tamsin.

-Lara estaba más allá de destrozada, tanto como Bo esta ahora.-murmuro Dyson.-...me grito, me culpó, se culpó, se golpeó y, finalmente, se suicido a pesar de que Marie y yo hicimos lo posible por evitarlo.

-¿Se suicido?-pregunto Tamsin con sorpresa.

-Se clavó un cuchillo en el corazón.-dijo Dyson recordando el momento de tener a Lara en sus brazos, como ella lo había mirado y le había dicho las palabras que quedarían para siempre en su alma.

_Algún día, cuando día y noche se reúnan mi amor y yo volveremos a encontrarnos para no separarnos nunca más..._

Dyson sintió una sola lágrima resbalarse por sus mejillas mientras Tamsin se inclinaba para besarlo en los labios intentando con todo lo que ella tenía quitarle algo de su dolor.

Algo que él le agradecería para siempre.

-Vamos a ver a Marie y vamos a hacerle entender todo, cariño.-murmuro Tamsin quien apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Y, por alguna razón que Dyson no esperaba, sintió que las palabras de Tamsin le daban esperanza mientras acariciaba el pelo de la valkyria y se dejaba a si mismo soñar con el reencuentro, por tercera, vez de dos almas que jamás debieron estar separadas.

_Esta vez lo haré bien, Flora, Lara, os lo juro..._

* * *

Francia era un lugar de recuerdos para Dyson, para Rainer y sobretodo para Aife quien miraba el país con una sonrisa, por todo lo malo que el rey oscuro había hecho en su vida, él le había dado a Bo, aunque no fuera por amor y ella se había enterado allí, en territorio francés.

-Aife...-dijo Rainer besando su hombro.-...pareces contenta de estar aquí.

-Lo estoy.-dijo Aife.-...aquí supe que estaba embarazada de Bo y aunque se porque me quedé en estado no puedo decir que me horrorizara la idea.

Rainer asintió sin separase de ella, al final Bo era una gran mujer y no tenía prácticamente nada que ver con su padre excepto su deseo de poder cuando estaban en sintonia con sus energías oscuras, aunque parte de él tenía la pena de no haber sido realmente su padre, por lo menos tenía gran parte de Aife y su abuela y eso ya era algo muy bueno.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido tuya...-dijo Aife.

-A mi también.-confirmó él.-

-Ojala no fuera su hija...-susurro Aife.-...ojala ella fuera una chica normal con una vida normal.

-Podría haber sido así, con nosotros, pero no lo es y tenemos que aceptarlo.-dijo Rainer quien luego sonrió señalando a Bo.-...por suerte, Bo es una mujer fuerte, luchadora y sin miedo a nada que esta aquí en busca de algo potencialmente peligroso para ella y para el mundo solo porque quiere recuperar lo que ama.

Aife sonrió mirando a su hija quien hablaba con Dyson sobre lo que debían hacer ahora ante la atenta mirada de Trick, Kenzi y Hale quienes seguían instrucciones precisas de como comportarse con los Faes franceses y, en el caso del rey de la sangre, en como debía protegerse de ellos si le atacaban.

Ya que la mayoría de aquellos Fae le guardaban un respeto y una fidelidad al rey oscuro.

-Aife, hemos hablado con unos amigos de Dyson, sabeos donde localizar a Marie.-dijo Bo.-...pero pensamos que es mejor que tú no vengas y que Rainer se quede contigo.

-¿Que? ¿Porque?-pregunto Aife confundida.

-Porque este sitio no es seguro.-dijo Bo mirando al suelo.-...y no me gustaría que os pasara nada.

Aife sintió la alegría enorme correr como sangre por sus venas al ver la preocupación en las formas de su hija y a pesar de que no quería hacer otra cosa que hacerle caso sabía que no podría hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, hija pero no, no puedo quedarme atrás.-dijo Aife.-...le debo esto a tu humana y no me gusta dejar deudas.

-Pero...-dijo Bo.

-No pasará nada, Bo.-dijo Rainer.-...cuidaré de ella, te lo juro.

La sucubo miro a su madre y luego a Rainer sonriendo casi tímidamente mientras asentía, no podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión y en parte, eso la alegraba más de lo que podía decir.

Si su madre y Rainer aceptaban salvar a Lauren y por extensión, intentaban salvarla, significaba que los Faes serían capaces de actuar formalmente cuando Bo hiciera público su amor por la doctora.

_Nada sería como la última vez, nada..._

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Kenzi se acomodó en el pecho de Hale mientras Dyson y Tamsin conducían hasta donde les habían contado que estaría Marie mientras miraba a Bo quien no paraba de acariciarse las manos nerviosamente mirando por la ventana, detrás de ella Aife y Rainer estaban acomodados descansando hasta que una fuerza que la golpeó incluso a ella los hizo a todos tensarse y moverse hacia las ventanas del coche.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Kenzi agarrando las manos de Bo por instinto.

-Es la fuerza de Marie.-susurro Dyson.-...debe haberme sentido.

-O peor...-dijo Aife.-...me ha sentido a mi.

Dyson no dijo nada más mientras aparcaba el coche dentro de un lugar seguro y salía de allí con todos los demás mirando las enormes puertas que daban a la mansión de la condesa Marie Montage.

-Lobo...-gruño una voz que dio paso a un cuerpo delante de él.-...que haces aquí...

-Tenemos que hablar con Marie.-dijo Dyson.-...es importante.

-¿Tu quieres hablar con ella?-pregunto la figura.

-Es sobre una amiga nuestra...-dijo Dyson.-...necesito la otra "suela del infierno" para salvarla.

-Estas de broma...-dijo la figura.

Dyson negó con la cabeza mientras se apartaba para mostrarle a la figura quien había detrás de él, dejándolo sin palabras al ver a las dos mujeres que lo miraban con sorpresa y cierto desagrado.

-Dios mio, es como Marie...-susurro el hombre acercándose a Kenzi para luego mirar a Bo.-...y tu, Lara...

-Me parece que se confunde.-dijo Kenzi.-...yo no...

-Es cierto, Kenz, es una de las primeras cosas que me atrajo de vosotras, vuestro parecido con Marie y con Lara.-dijo Dyson.-...y eso es lo que te ha sorprendido, ¿verdad viejo Tuckson?

-Mucho...-dijo él.-...aunque eso no te hará más fácil el encuentro con Marie.

-No espero nada menos.-dijo Dyson.

El hombre asintió, la única razón por la que hablaba con él era por lo que le había traído, el recuerdo de Lara hecho mujer de nuevo que lo había dejado tan débil como el día en que la perdió.

El día en que su pequeña hija se perdió por la falta de su amor.

-Seguidme.-susurro el hombre.

Dyson asintió mientras indicaba a los demás que lo siguieran al momento más importante de toda su existencia, el día en que por fin terminaría con la culpa que lo llevaba comiendo tanto tiempo.

-¿De que hablaba?-pregunto Kenzi mirando a Tamsin con curiosidad.

-Es una larga historia.-dijo Tamsin.-...pero te la puedo resumir con que tu eres igualita a Marie Montage y Bo es una replica exacta a Lara Montage que, en la época de Dyson, era el amor de Flora que, por raro que parezca, creo que tenía un parecido evidente con Lauren.

-Me duele la cabeza.-murmuro Kenzi.

-Eso pensé yo.-sonrió Tamsin.

Caminaron por el enorme jardín siguiendo al hombre que los guió dentro de la casa haciéndolos esperar un momento en el gran salón mientras él iba a buscar a la condesa.

-Dyson, con calma, ¿vale?-dijo Tamsin.-...vamos a hablarlo...

-¡Tú!

Dyson sintió literalmente como algo lo levantaba de suelo y lo arrastraba por el aire hasta el techo golpeándolo duramente mientras los ojos de la mujer brillaban de un rojo intenso que hizo a la valkyria saltar en alerta enseguida.

-Déjalo.-gruño Tamsin.

-Es escoria, valkyria.-gruño Marie.-...merece la muerte.

-Es mi pareja.-gruño Tamsin.-...y nadie le hace daño a mi pareja.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en las caras de sus amigos que casi sin pensar demasiado en lo que la valkyria había dicho se lanzaron a proteger a su amigo intentando no pulsar los botones erróneos.

-Basta.-dijo Bo.-...necesitamos tu ayuda para recuperar a mi mujer.

La presencia de la sucubo detuvo a Marie quien sintió la agonía pasar a través de ella mientras sus poderes perdían fuerza y dejaba caer a Dyson al suelo siendo recogido por Tamsin mientras ella se acercaba a Bo.

-¿Lara?-susurro Marie.

-No, no soy Lara, soy Bo.-dijo Bo.-...y necesito la "suela del infierno" para salvar a Lauren, la mujer que amo.

-Es verdad...-respiró Dyson.-...tu hermana es como su reflejo, en todo, igual que Flora es un reflejo de Lauren, la mujer que tenemos que salvar.

La sorpresa dirigió la mirada de Marie mientras asimilaba lo que el lobo acababa de decirle y sentía la presión sobre su pecho como rocas imposibles de romper.

-No me lo puedo creer...-susurro Marie.

-Creetelo.-dijo Aife detrás de todos.-...por que es mi hija y ahora necesita de ti.

Y fue entonces cuando Marie reparó en la sucubo que la miraba algo preocupada con un hombre detrás de ella que tenía las manos alrededor de su cintura.

_La mujer del rey oscuro..._

Marie gruñó incapaz de detener su poder mientras la oscuridad envolvía el lugar y su mirada, roja como la sangre, se fijaba en Aife.

-Vas a morir, sucubo...-gruño Marie.

Y todo se convirtió en un caos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Past Self In Modern History**

Trick ni siquiera lo pensó, le quito la daga a su nieta y se hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo que vertió suficiente sangre para que él pudiera escribir sobre ella y de un momento a otro, la bestia en la que Marie se había convertido estuviera amarrada al suelo mientras los demás se preparaban para su ataque.

-¡Tú arruinaste a esta ciudad! ¡Tú y tu asqueroso marido!-gritaba Marie.

Miro a su hija quien solo suspiro escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Rainer que la abrazo con fuerza mirando la tigresa negra de ojos como la sangre que tenían delante de ella.

-Aife...-susurro Rainer.

-Tiene razón...-susurro ella.-...soy un monstruo y en un tiempo, me divertí siéndolo.

Marie seguía gruñendo pero Trick dejo de hacerle caso, sabía que su conjuro la mantendría segura mientras él intentaba sacar la información que necesitaba aunque no tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta ella cuando Bo se le adelanto llegando a su madre.

-Aife, ¿de que habla?

-Cuando quedé embaraza empecé a experimentar cambios, el poder de la oscuridad en todo su esplendor y me hizo sentir poderosa, libre...-susurro Aife.-...no medí mis consecuencias ni lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no me preocupe de nada ni por nadie.

-La emperatriz de la muerte.-gruño Marie.-...mi marido, mis tres hijos, mi familia fueron asesinados por tu mano.

Y Aife no pudo forzarse a negarlo mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus ojos, era culpable de muchas cosas y aún así la vida y Lauren le habían devuelto a su hija,al hombre que amaba mientras que Marie había quedado sola, sin nada.

-Espera.-dijo Rainer.-...puede que la apariencia física fuera Aife pero ella no mataría porque si.

-Déjalo, Rainer.-dijo Aife.-...soy algo despreciable y merezco su castigo.

-Claro que lo mereces.-dijo Marie.-...mi hermana murió por un amor imposible y mi vida se convirtió en un infierno por tu culpa.

Aife suspiro separándose de Rainer, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer y aunque tenía poder suficiente para matar a Marie esta vez no iba a hacerlo.

Ella quería ser mejor y tener una maldita vida para disfrutar de una buena vez y si para eso tenía que dejar que Marie...

-No se lo merece, mi madre solo es una víctima más de mi padre...-dijo Bo acercándose a Marie.-...se lo que es su oscuridad y que te posea en mente y alma, como si no hubiera nada más que él y su avaricia. Se que es no poder evitar las cosas que hace y, en cierto modo, se lo que es sentir su poder hasta no creer y negar más allá de él, créeme, así perdí a la mujer que amo y por la que vengo a pedirte ayuda.

Marie dejó de pelear e incluso tomó su apariencia humana mientras Bo se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba la cara con sus dos manos mostrandole las lágrimas a través del leve brillo oscuro de sus ojos.

-Mi madre cometió errores imperdonables, lo se, pero ella ya no es lo que era, ni Dyson tampoco, los dos han aprendido, han madurado y han cambiado de maneras que no podrías ni imaginar y...y yo te necesito, tengo que salvar a Lauren como sea porque no concibo mi vida sin ella.

Marie suspiro sintiendo sus propias lágrimas caer por sus mejillas al recordar a Lara, la mujer delante de ella era igual que su hermana perdida, la misma mirada, el mismo pelo y cuerpo...

El mismo amor por Flora.

Y casi como una aparición se vio de la misma manera que siglos atrás, intentando consolar a su hermana con la ayuda de Dyson, por la perdida de la persona que le había robado el corazón justo antes de suicidarse.

_Flora no era buena para ti, Lara..._

_Flora era mi vida, Marie...sin ella no se como respirar, mi corazón no ha vuelto a latir y mi vida parece gris...sin ella no vale la pena seguir con esta vida estúpida._

-Por favor, Marie, ayúdame, por favor.-dijo Bo.-..no permitas que haga lo mismo que tu hermana, no hagas a mi familia perdernos a las dos por un odio que ya debería estar muerto.

Marie alzó la mirada de Bo a la otra mujer que la miraba con miedo, una joven humana que era una replica exacta de ella y que descansaba una mano sobre el hombro de Bo intentando darle toda la fuerza posible.

_No dejaré que nadie más sufra mi dolor...aunque tenga que renunciar a mi venganza..._

-Esta bien...-susurró Marie.-...os llevaré hacia donde esta la otra "suela del infierno"

Bo suspiro y Kenzi incluso sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras hasta que Dyson intentó agacharse para ayudar a Marie la cual se apartó del lobo y lo miro con un gruñido saliendo de su garganta.

-Que os ayude no nos hace amigos, lobo.-dijo ella.

-Vale...-murmuro Dyson levantando las manos.

-Tranquila, tigresa.-dijo Tamsin.

Marie iba a contestarle cuando sintieron un ruido que venía de fuera de la casa y vieron al hombre que los había guiado hasta la casa corriendo en su dirección para detenerlos antes de que ellos pudieran investigar y que los descubrieran.

-Bajad la cabeza, son hombres del rey oscuro.

-Padre...-susurro Marie.

-Haz lo que te digo, hija...-gruño el hombre.

Todos se mantuvieron agachados mientras los hombres de fuera se reían usando sus manos para activar sus poderes y hacer estallar todas las ventanas de la sala, entrando casi con la misma lentitud que un león usaba para cazar sus presas.

-Como gatitos asustados...-dijo uno de ellos.

-Esto no me gusta...-susurro el padre de Marie.

-Vale, Bo, Aife, usad vuestros poderes para distraerlos, las dos juntas deberías poder crear suficiente fuerza sexual para volverlos locos, Hale, usa tu canto para dormir a uno de ellos, lo necesitamos para interrogarlo y Dyson, Tamsin y yo nos encargaremos de los demás.-dijo Rainer rápidamente.

Todos asintieron poniendo en práctica el plan que no tardó en surtir el efecto que Rainer quería, varios hombres empezaron a enloquecer por Bo y Aife mientras Hale cogía a uno que estaba de espaldas usando su canto para dormilo mientras tanto, Rainer, Tamsin y Dyson acababan con los demás, librando a Marie y a su padre del peligro.

Y salvando sus vidas en el proceso.

-Bien, coge a ese.-dijo Bo.-...y átalo, es hora de saber que quieren estos idiotas con nosotros.

Hale asintió atando al soldado capturado mientras se preparaban para una larga interrogación que les llevara a saber porque estaban aquí y que estaban buscando precisamente en esa casa.

* * *

Hades llevaba horas allí mirando el cuerpo cansado de la mujer que tenía delante sorprendido de su resistencia, incluso estando atada, Lauren se mantenía en pie a pesar de que su cuerpo casi no la sostenía solo y les plantaba cara cada vez que venían a darle sus respectivas palizas.

-¿Estas segura de que eres humana?-pregunto pasando una mano por su camisa negra.

-Y tan...segura...-mustió ella.

El dios del infierno se acercó lentamente hasta ella colocando su cara entre sus manos para poder examinar sus ojos no viendo ningún reflejo Fae o algo más extraño que le hiciera pensar que sus palabras fueran mentira.

-Puede que tengas razón.-dijo Hades.-...así que...sacerdotisa...

-Demasiado nombre para mi...-escupió Lauren.-...solo soy una humana normal.

-Seguro...-murmuro Hades.-...y bien humana, ¿que has hecho para enfadar a nuestro querido rey?

-Evitar que salga al mundo normal.-sonrió Lauren.-...y que pueda dominar a su hija.

Hades sonrió, definitivamente por muy humana que fuera aquella mujer no era normal, poseía uno de los roles más importantes de la historia, el de sacerdotisa y como tal su energía era muy mística y muy deseada por todos los seres del universo.

Él incluido.

-¡Hades!

Las voces de los hombres del rey aparecieron en la celda lanzandolo lejos de Lauren mientras se colocaban en medio, uno de ellos miraba a Lauren mientras él otro se encargaba de mantenerlo a él a raya pegando su cuerpo totalmente contra la pared.

-Estate quieto, Hades, no nos gustaría tener que destrozarte antes de tiempo.-gruño uno de los hombres.

-Yo no he hecho nada.-dijo Hades con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿No queréis que me quite protagonismo?-murmuro Lauren desde su rincón.

-Mantente al margen sacerdotisa, no quieres pagar por esto también.-dijo el hombre que estaba más cerca de ella.

-¿Porque no?-pregunto Lauren.-...ya que me he metido en todo lo demás...

-Cállate.-gruño el hombre.

Lauren sonrió al ver al hombre acercarse a ella para cogerle la cara con dureza dándole la oportunidad a ella de escupirle en la cara.

-¡Zorra!-gruño el hombre.

El golpe hizo que incluso Hades cerrara los ojos imaginando el dolor que la humana estaría pasando en ese momento pero aún así, cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en ella y la vio levantando su cabeza con orgullo y una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

-El rey oscuro hará un gran trabajo contigo cuando te descuartice.-gruño el hombre.

-Que lo intente.-dijo Lauren.

-Ya verás...-dijo el hombre quien indico a su compañero para que cogiera a Lauren mientras Hades los miraba con curiosidad.

-Hora de la diversión.-dijo el hombre.

-Que bien...-murmuro Lauren.

Y, aunque no tendría porque importarle, Hades sintió que su corazón se encogía ante la fuerza de aquella mujer que estaba siendo arrastrada a otra ronda de tortura por no ceder a los deseos de aquel rey oscuro.

Deseando poder hacer él lo mismo.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Bo no deseaba otra cosa que terminar con aquello lo antes posible para seguir con el rescate de Lauren, por eso asintió cuando Kenzi lanzó una jarra de agua fría contra su atacante que despertó dando patadas al aire y sorprendido por lo que tenía delante.

-Que haces aquí...-dijo Dyson.

-Vete al infierno, lobo.-dijo el hombre intentando atacar a Dyson.

Tamsin apartó a Dyson para agarrar el cuello del hombre tirándolo al suelo con la silla y gruñendo mientras le ponía la pistola en la sien y le sonreía.

-Habla ahora, escoria.-dijo Tamsin.-...no tenemos todo el día para ti.

-Necesitas más que eso para asustarme.-dijo el hombre.

-¿Que te parece esto?

Los dos miraron a Kenzi preparada con su casco especial mientras sostenía una sierra eléctrica que para Dyson era muy parecida a la que había llevado el día que había amenazado a aquella bruja que le había robado el amor hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

-¡Kenzi!-dijo Trick sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, esta controlado.-dijo ella.-...entonces que, ¿tengo que sacarte las respuestas?

El hombre parecía asustado mientras Bo y Hale sonreían detrás de la humana haciendo a Dyson calmarse casi de manera instantánea mientras Tamsin se separaba de él y dejaba que Kenzi se acercara.

-¡Quitadmela de encima!-grito el hombre.-...¡esta loca!

-No lo sabes tu bien...-murmuro Hale.

-Te he oído, cariño.-dijo Kenzi quien luego volvió a fijarse en el hombre.-...y ahora tú, escupe lo que sabes.

El hombre los miro a todos sabiendo que nadie la detendría si ella decidía hacerlo pedazos, igual que nadie detendría al rey oscuro para matarlo si lo traicionaba, al final no tenía nada que perder y por lo menos, si hablaba, esa gente no lo mataría.

Eran los buenos, nunca lo hacían si los ayudabas.

-Estamos aquí para entreteneros...-dijo el hombre.-...para que no encontréis la otra "suela del infierno" y no podáis salvar a la sacerdotisa.

-¿¡Que quieres decir!?

De la nada, Bo se abalanzo sobre el hombre levantándolo del suelo mientras él tragaba saliva ante la visión de sus ojos brillantes y azules amenazándolo.

-El rey oscuro...-respiró el hombre.-...él nos ha dicho que os detengamos hasta que destruya el alma de la sacerdotisa que esta en su poder.

Bo sintió que la sangre se le helaba y el miedo la arrasaba como un volcán mientras se daba cuenta de lo que realmente había pasado en el templo para que Lauren muriera, su padre había tomado el alma de la mujer que amaba y ahora, la tenía en su poder.

Para hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

-Sois unos monstruos.-gruño Bo mirando al soldado.-...y vais a pagar caro meteros con mi mujer.

Acerco sus labios a los del soldados comenzando a extraer todo el chi de él hasta dejarlo debilitado tirándolo de nuevo al suelo sin gota de vida dentro del servidor del rey oscuro.

-Bo, ¿estas bien?-murmuro Kenzi.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...no voy a perderla...no puedo perder la última esperanza que me queda de salvarla.

Su mirada azul se fijo con una angustia incomparable en Marie quien, automáticamente, asintió y miro al resto para que todos captaran el mensaje.

Tenían que encontrar la otra "suela del infierno" lo antes posible o el verdadero infierno se desataría delante de ellos sin que pudieran evitarlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: 8+1, Part 1**

Marie había comprendido la importancia de guardar la "suela del infierno" tan lejos de ella como pudiera sellando de todas las maneras que supiera para que nadie la encontrara jamás.

Para que nadie pasara por lo que Flora, Lara y ella habían pasado siglos atrás.

Por eso había sido bastante estricta escondiéndola en el viejo templo de la catedral bajo miles de hechizos que esperaba recordar como quitar mientras entraba en el viejo lugar que siglos atrás había sido famoso y cuidado por todo la gente que se asombraba al verlo.

_La catedral del dios Hades..._

Marie nunca había conocido el porque de aquel nombre solo sabía que allí se rendía culto al dios del infierno y que le había parecido perfecto para esconder tan importante arma que le había quitado parte de su vida en solo unos días.

-Entonces...¿este es el sitio?-pregunto Bo.-...¿donde la dejaste?

-Detrás del atrio principal.-dijo Marie.-...allí, al fondo de la sala.

Bo asintió caminando rápidamente seguida de todos sus amigos hasta donde Marie le había indicado esperando con ansia el momento de tener las dos suelas con ella para por fin ir a rescatar a Lauren de su padre.

_Si le ha hecho daño..._

El mismo pensamiento la enfurecía haciendo sus pasos más acelerados, tanto que ni siquiera escucho la llamada de Trick y Aife justo antes de golpearse contra una barrera que la tiró al suelo justo delante de la caja con la "suela del infierno" que planeaba delante de ella.

-Una barrera...-dijo Tamsin mirando a Marie.-...claro, no podía ser tan fácil.

-Eso no lo hice yo.-dijo ella defesivamente.-...mis hechizos no eran tan buenos entonces y no he vuelto a este lugar, lo juro.

-¿Quien osa coger esta suela infernal?

La voz sorprendió tanto a Marie y a su padre como a Dyson que no pudo creer sus ojos al ver el espíritu de Lara Montage aparecer delante de ellos sosteniendo la caja entre sus manos.

-¿Bo?-pregunto Kenzi sin poder creerlo.-...madre mía...

-¿Lara?-pregunto Bo.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto la mujer.-...¿eres tu quien quiere esta suela?

-¡Lara!

Lara se giro a la voz que la llamaba viendo allí a su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos y a su padre quien sonreía de felicidad al poder ver a su hija de nuevo, aunque fuera de aquella manera.

-Marie...padre...-susurro Lara.

-Hermana...¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Marie.-...¿porque?

La mirada de Lara se tornó oscura y triste tanto como la que Dyson recordaba de Bo cuando había visto el cuerpo de Lauren y de repente, como una revelación, supo que aquello tenía que ver más con Flora de lo que él se imaginaba.

-No puedo estar con ella, hermana...-susurro Lara.-...su alma fue destruida por estas suelas...no llegué a tiempo.

Bo sintió su dolor como el propio, Lara había pasado por la misma agonía que ella estaba pasando ahora al perder a la mujer que amaba y para colmo el espíritu había perdido también el alma de Flora.

_¿Que haría yo si no pudiese recuperar a Lauren?_

Seguramente se cerraría al mundo para no volver a salir, tal y como le había pasado en su pesadilla años atrás donde estaba completamente sola en su cama, vieja y gastada, sin más compañía que si misma y los recuerdos.

_Sin ti no hay nada a lo que volver, Lauren..._

-Te quedaste para que nadie pasara por lo mismo que tú.-dijo Dyson.-...contigo vigilando nadie podría buscar venganza o crear odio de la misma manera que hicieron con vosotras.

-Eso es...-susurro Lara.-...sin Flora en mi vida, ni en mi muerte, no tenía nada más por lo que luchar, por eso decidí guardar la otra suela con la esperanza de que nadie viniera jamás a buscarla.

-Hermana...-susurro Marie.-...si lo hubiese sabido, yo y padre...

Lara sonrió negando con la cabeza, ella adoraba a Marie con todo su vacío corazón pero nunca habría querido ser la prioridad para su hermana y mucho menos estando muerta.

Marie necesitaba su vida, aunque hubiera sido arrebatada sus memorias la mantendrían fuerte, valiente como siempre, incluso cuando se había revelado a su familia y se había convertido en la camarera de un burdel.

Ella era su luz, su vida y su corazón y jamás le hubiese pedido algo como lo que sugería.

-Necesitamos esa suela.-dijo Bo.-...tengo que recuperar a mi mujer.

La miraba de Lara viajó de Marie a Bo con una sonrisa, aquella mujer que tenía delante era valiente, determinada y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo, ahora tenía una misión en mente y Lara podía ver la determinación en su cuerpo tanto como en las auras de los demás.

Estaban aquí para salvar a una mujer, pero ella necesitaba algo más que palabras para creerles.

_El camino al infierno esta lleno de buenas intenciones..._

-Si eso es verdad, permite que os haga una prueba a ti y a tus amigos.-dijo Lara.-...si la pasas, te daré la suela y si no...no la conseguirás jamás.

-¿Que?-pregunto Kenzi.-...venga ya, no tenemos tiempo para esto, la doc esta en peligro.

-Humana estas son mis condiciones.-dijo Lara.-...si no las aceptáis, no habrá nada que daros.

Bo gruño apretando sus puños, no tenía más opciones que aceptar y rezar para que el alma de Lauren aguantara lo suficiente hasta que ellos llegaran hasta ella.

Hasta que pasaran aquella maldita prueba.

-Esta bien.-dijo Bo.

-Muy bien, ahora...-dijo Lara.-...cerrad los ojos.

Todos lo hicieron mientras Lara levantaba sus manos señalando y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Marie vio como todos desaparecían quedándose solo su padre y ella acompañando a Lara en aquella enorme catedral.

Sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar.

-Tranquila, hermanita.-susurro Lara.-...tengo la sensación de que esto va a ir bien.

* * *

Tamsin abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor en busca de sus amigos sin encontrar a ninguno de ellos, la valkyria estaba a punto de entrar en pánico hasta que se concentro en intentar saber donde estaba y descubrió que conocía al sitio a la perfección.

Era el laboratorio de los Fae de la luz.

-¿Que hago yo aquí?

-¡Lauren!

La valkyria se giro al ver a un hombre vestido de blanco y piel oscura entrar al laboratorio, su mirada gritaba furia y Tamsin lo reconoció rápidamente como el Ash que Aife asesinó tres años antes.

El primer Ash que Bo conoció cuando llegó a este mundo.

_¿Visiones del pasado? _

-Señor...-susurro Lauren.

-Te dije claramente que no podías ayudar a esa manada de valkyrias, no son nuestra competencia y no tienes porque.-gruño el Ash.-...deja que La Morrigan que lidie con esas bestias.

-Pero señor, estaban en peligro.-dijo Lauren.-...si no llego a administrar el virus a Acacia...

-¡Me da igual!-grito él.-...eres mía, Lewis.

Acto seguido la agarro de la cadena que Lauren llevaba en el cuello y la acercó a él usando sus poderes en Lauren quien comenzó a convulsionar cuando su cuerpo recibió los espasmos eléctricos del Ash haciendo a Tamsin abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

_**La doctora de que Acacia te habló hace tantos años, Tamsin...es ella...**_

La voz de Lara en su mente hizo a Tamsin remontarse a la época de su recién estrenada sexta vida cuando una enfermedad había golpeado con fuerza a todas las valkyrias y La Morrigan ni siquiera había querido ayudarlas.

Conocía la historia, la había vivido pero ahora recordaba las palabras de Acacia y lo bien que se completaban con Lauren.

_Una humana con mente brillante y cara de ángel, Tam-Tam, esa es quien nos ha salvado..._

-Si vuelves a desobedecerme, Lauren, me encargare de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa...-susurró el Ash.-...y que tu querida Nadia este para siempre encerrada en ese cubículo donde la hemos metido, ¿entendido?

-Si, señor...-replico Lauren.

-Buena chica, el primer día y ya estas aprendiendo.-dijo él soltando su collar.

Pudo sentir el miedo en Lauren, casi como su propia rabia por el Ash, siempre tan injustos, siempre creyéndose tan poderosos para luego al final morir como simples cobardes sin haber hecho nada por nadie.

-Lauren...-susurro Tamsin cuando por fin vio a Ash marcharse dejando a la doctora sola.

_**-No puede oírte, Tamsin...esto es solo una ilusión...**_

Tamsin gruñó, ella no estaba acostumbrada a estos juegos ni tampoco los quería pero si tenía que jugar a ellos esperaba algo de ventaja por ser Fae, alguna habilidad en sus poderes que le hicieran llegar hasta la doctora.

Al fin y al cabo, Lauren estaba viva en esa ilusión y muerta en su realidad, esperaba por lo menos tener algo para decirle, aunque solo pudiera ser una palabra.

-Faes poderosos pero déspotas.-dijo Lauren mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus ojos.-...¿porque no puedo curar a Nadia como una doctora normal? ¿porque tengo que venir a este mundo al que no pertenezco?

Tamsin suspiro mientras veía a Lauren intentando encontrar a respuestas que a veces ella misma se hacía, como valkyria no solía tener emociones por los demás hasta Bo, nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie o hubiese querido una amistad como con Dyson, Kenzi o Hale.

Antes de ellos ella solo era una pieza más, igual que Lauren y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de el daño que las dos se habían estado haciendo a si mismas.

_Intentando que un mundo inútil nos aceptara solo por ser como somos, nada más..._

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en Tamsin cuando por fin lo entendió, la diferencia entre humanos y Faes que ella tanto había clamado por el mundo no era más que una fachada estúpida, algo que no era real y que ahora la golpeaba con tanta fuerza que la dejaba sin aire.

_Me besó y no fue por necesitar mi chi..._

-Lo siento...-susurro Tamsin.-...fui una verdadera imbécil, doc...Lauren, no supe que ver que tu y yo somos tan diferentes como iguales.

_**-Ahora lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Tamsin?**_

Y lo entendía, se había dado cuenta de que de verdad entre Faes y humanos no había una diferencia demasiado importante, que con ayuda de todos, quizá entre ellos pudieran arreglar los pequeños problemas.

Quizá podrían abrirse un poco más a ellos, pedir ayuda y dejar que ellos también formen parte del mundo.

_**Muy bien, Tamsin, hora de volver...**_

Con una sonrisa Tamsin levantó la mano en forma de despedida a una Lauren totalmente científica que seguía trabajando para el Ash mientras que sin darse cuenta comenzaba a cambiar sus mundos.

_Hasta pronto, doc..._

**-Choices Of Desiny-**

-¡Dadme el maldito termómetro!

Hale se sorprendió al verse rodeado de gente extraña, en medio de una especie de selva y con tiendas de campaña militares rodeándolo mientras la gente corría de un lado a otro, muchos de ellos Faes que caían al suelo, vomitaban y convulsionaban al mismo tiempo que una doctora morena y con una cara que para el sirena era muy conocida corría de un lado a otro intentando tratar a todo el mundo.

-Madre de...-dijo Hale.-...¡Lauren!

La mujer no pareció ni siquiera hacerle caso mientras corría por los Fae heridos, algunos de ellos gente que él mismo conocía, algunas caras extrañas y algunos humanos que parecían tan asustados como asqueados ante gente distinta a ellos.

Hale suspiro, nada de eso importaba, solo quería llegar hasta Lauren y llevarla de vuelta con los demás, agradecerle a la mujer que estaba delante de él que salvara su vida y la de Kenzi, tener de vuelta a su familia completa.

-Lauren.-dijo Hale acercándose a ella para coger su brazo.

-¡Suélteme!-replicó Lauren.-...tengo muchos pacientes que tratar.

-No...Lo mírame, soy Hale.-dijo Hale.-...Hale Santiago.

Lauren se detuvo mirándolo de arriba abajo como si estuviera pensando realmente si lo conocía o no y negó con la cabeza soltándose del agarre del sirena quien la miro casi sin poder creerse lo que pasaba.

-No le conozco de nada, ahora si me permite...-dijo Lauren.

-No...espera.-dijo Hale.

Pero no pudo detenerla mientras se marchaba hacia otro paciente dejando a Hale más confundido que nunca mientras veía a un hombre, salido de la nada y bastante furioso caminar detrás de ella agarrándola por los hombros duramente.

-¿¡Porque estas ayudando a esta gente, Karen!?-rugió el hombre.

-Porque eres un estúpido.-dijo Lauren apartándose de su agarre.-...no solo me has engañado si no que has puesto una bomba sobre gente enferma.

-Son monstruos.-gruño él.

El golpe resonó tan fuerte que incluso Hale tuvo que hacer una mueca de dolor mientras veía al hombre acariciarse la mejilla mirando a Lauren con rabia e incluso algo de odio.

-Puedes ser mi hermana, Karen.-gruño él.-...pero no voy a dejar que sigas con esto.

-¡Nadia acaba de enfermar también!-grito Karen.-...y lo que has hecho...lo que hemos hecho...tengo que intentarlo.

_¿Nadia? ¿Karen?_

_**-Estas en su pasado, Hale, en el porque de las cosas, en el principio de Lauren en este mundo Fae...con su hermano.**_

La voz de Lara hizo a Hale darse la vuelta sin poder ver a nadie alrededor de él por lo que el sirena volvió a mirar a Lauren con su hermano, sorprendido de ver a un hombre tan cruel en comparación a la dulzura que sabía que Lauren tenía.

-He puesto otra bomba.-dijo él quien luego sonrió.-...van a caer muchos más.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Karen.-...¿¡te has vuelto loco!?

-¡No!-grito él.-...¡quiero libertad de esta plaga!

Hale podía ver en la mirada de Karen su desacuerdo con su hermano y le vino la memoria aquella mirada triste que le había lanzado a él y a Val el día que había conocido a la hermana del sirena.

Ahora entendía porque...

-Eres un monstruo...-dijo Karen.-...un psicópata...

-Piensa lo que quieras.-dijo su hermano.

Vio al hermano de Karen alejarse de ella mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a llenar los ojos que Hale había aprendido a leer tras cuatro años de conocerla mejor y sintió que su corazón se encogía al ver que Karen, o Lauren, tenía una difícil elección que hacer en aquel momento.

Podría estar con su familia, su hermano y abandonar a los Fae y a Nadia, heridos o enfermos por la plaga o podría quedarse y luchar por ellos dejando de lado a su sangre.

_**-Creo que ya sabes que eligió...**_

Hale asintió mientras veía a Lauren suspirar secándose las lágrimas para seguir corriendo de un lado a otro intentando tratar a todos los que podía, trabajando más que nunca estando prácticamente sola y sorprendiendo al sirena de maneras que no esperaba.

-¿Porque se quedó?-pregunto Hale a la nada.-...¿porque no se fue con él?

_**-Porque la elección correcta no es la más fácil, Hale...-dijo la voz de Lara.-...podría haberse ido y olvidarse de todos, tener una larga vida normal y buscar otro amor pero no, decidió quedarse por su amor con Nadia y toda la gente herida o enferma que había aquí, aún sabiendo que la mayoría no eran del todo humanos.**_

Hale suspiro mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus ojos, durante toda su vida su mente había trabajado muy distinta a la de Lauren. Él había sido educado y entrenado para lo fácil, para siempre ganar y hasta Kenzi, Bo y ella siempre había conseguido lo que quería usando solo su encanto y sus poderes.

_Siempre hay tiempo para cambiar..._

Se quito la chaqueta tirándola al suelo mientras llegaba hasta Lauren quien intentaba estabilizar a un Fae que estaba atascado bajo un árbol.

-Mierda...¡necesito ayuda!-grito Karen.-...no puedo levantar esto sola.

-Tranquila.-dijo Hale llegando hasta ella.-...ya estoy aquí.

Karen lo miro sorprendida antes de asentir y los dos, a pulso, consiguieron levantar y apartar el árbol sacando así al Fae que estaba debajo quien hizo un pequeño gruñido de dolor mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillos asustando a Karen.

-Vale, amigo...-susurro Hale.-...calma...

Toco su hombro mientras de sus labios salía una canción que relajo al hombre y permitió a Karen trabajar en él mientras observaba maravillada el poder de Hale pasar al hombre dándole paz.

-Increíble...-susurro Karen.-...gracias por calmarlo.

-Es mi trabajo como Fae sirena.-dijo Hale.-...más bien gracias a ti por salvarnos.

Karen sonrió haciendo sonreír a Hale quien la ayudó a levantarse cuando se escucho otra explosión que los distrajo hasta que el sirena reconoció de nuevo la mirada de su doctora cuando Karen se giro de nuevo a observarlo.

_Este es el principio de todo...la primera elección difícil que tuvo que tomar por nosotros, este mundo ingrato..._

_**-Siempre se puede luchar con las armas de tu corazón, Hale.-dijo Lara.-...siempre...puedes trazar tu destino y no aceptar el que te imponen los demás...**_

_Lo se...ahora lo se..._

_**-Es hora de irse...-susurro Lara.**_

-¿Vienes?-pregunto Karen.

-Me quedaré por aquí.-dijo Hale.-...por si necesitan ayuda...

-Si, genial.-dijo Karen.-...gracias...

Y, casi sin fuerzas, Hale agarro el brazo de Lauren para fundirse en un fuerte abrazo con ella aguantando apenas las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por sus ojos ante la breve visión de Lauren que estaba por desaparecer de su vista.

-No, doc...-susurro Hale.-...gracias a ti, por todo...

Karen se separó de él con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir corriendo dejando atrás a Hale quien sonrió lentamente mientras miraba como Lauren desaparecía de su vista otra vez para ponerse en riesgo por los Fae.

Otra vez tomando el camino difícil.

-Vamos a recuperarte, Lo...-susurro Hale.-...ahora los Fae te devolveremos el favor, te lo juro.

Y sin más, una luz blanca lo hizo desaparecer mientras la promesa que acababa de decir se plantaba en su corazón como un ancla que no pensaba soltar por mucho tiempo que pasara.

Iban a salvar a Lauren, aunque para eso tuvieran que tomar el camino complicado.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: 8+1, Part 2**

Kenzi llevaba un par de horas allí, en aquel parque hermoso paseando y mirando a los niños jugar, correr y reír, sin problemas, sin responsabilidades ni miedos para el futuro.

Niños siendo niños.

-¡No queremos jugar contigo!-escucho que gritaba uno a lo lejos.-...¡siempre nos ganas!

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa...-susurraba una niña.

La joven se acercó hasta donde un grupo de niños rodeaban a una pequeña rubia de ojos llorosos que se tapaba los oídos ante los gritos de los demás niños acusándola de hacer trampas para ganar.

_**-¿Sabes quien es esa niña?**_

Kenzi no necesitó nada más para entender que la pequeña era Lauren quien negaba con su cabeza mientras los demás niños le tiraban su libro de cuentos al suelo y se marchaban corriendo dejándola sola en un mar de lágrimas.

-Lauren...-susurro Kenzi.

El corazón de la humana cayó al suelo mientras veía a la pequeña Lauren recoger su libro y limpiarse las lágrimas mientras miraba a los demás niños jugando, con tanta soledad en sus ojos que a Kenzi le recordó demasiado a sus primeros años en la calle.

El silencio había sido su interminable compañera igual que lo era para la pequeña Lauren.

_**-Su mente fue causa de más sufrimiento que cosas buenas para ella...**_

Kenzi no supo que contestar a eso mientras seguía los pasos de la pequeña Lauren que caminaba entre los árboles hasta un pequeño claro donde se sentó delante de un árbol apoyándose en el para comenzar a leer tranquilamente.

-No es la vida que me había imaginado.-murmuro Kenzi.

_**-Es la que tuvo...-dijo Lara.**_

La humana comenzó a sentir que cada vez tenía menos envidia de su compañera doctora. Cuando se conocieron, Kenzi había quedado sorprendida y fascinada porque una humana, como ella, estuviera en un mundo como el de los Fae y llevara ella sola todo un laboratorio donde todo el mundo le decía que tenía una mente una brillante y unas tácticas incomparables.

Que era todo lo que ella misma no podría ser nunca.

_Pero viendo esto..._

_**-¿Porque no te acercas a verla?-pregunto Lara.-...estoy segura de que le vendrá bien algo de compañía...**_

Kenzi asintió acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba Lauren sorprendiendo a la niña quien se asustó cerrando el libro y mirando a la joven con algo de miedo.

-Hola...-saludo Kenzi.

-Hola...-dijo Lauren.-...pensé que no había nadie...ya me voy...

_¿Acaso es tan tímida que le asusta la gente?_

-No...no te vayas.-dijo Kenzi.-...¿estas leyendo un cuento?

-Si..-dijo Lauren.-...¿te gusta leer?

Kenzi sonrió, a la Lauren adulta le había dicho mil veces que leer era cosa de otra gente pero ahora que la tenía delante con aquellos dulces ojos marrones mirándola con tanta inocencia como miedo...¿como iba a negarse?

-A veces.-dijo Kenzi.-...¿que lees?

-El Quijote.-respondió Lauren.-...¿sabes cual es?

-Espera...-murmuro Kenzi intentando pensar.-...¿la de aquel hombre loco que luchaba contra molinos de viento?

-¡Si!-rió Lauren.-...Quijote es ese hombre y esta acompañado por su inseparable amigo Sancho Panza y su caballo Rocinante para salvar a la dulce Dulcinea, su amor.

Kenzi se sentó a su lado mientras escuchaba hablar a Lauren con esa pasión y esa diversión que no se había permitido conocer jamás en la mujer adulta que la doctora había sido.

-Parece una gran historia.-murmuro Kenzi.-...me recuerda mucho a mi vida.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Lauren.-...¿como es tu vida?

-Mi vida es...rara...-rió Kenzi.-...tengo una hermana mayor, un novio, unos amigos y un abuelo y...y hace poco perdí a alguien especial en mi familia.

-¿Tus papas?-pregunto Lauren colocando una pequeña mano sobre las lágrimas de Kenzi.

-No...una amiga...-susurro Kenzi.-...una amiga especial.

Lauren suspiro pasando sus pequeños brazos por el cuello de Kenzi mientras la joven le respondía al abrazo con fuerza y cerraba los ojos, poniendo todo el cariño que había ido cogiendo a la Lauren que conocía en aquel abrazo.

-Ojala pudiera ayudarte...-dijo Lauren.-...pero no se como...

-Tranquila...-dijo Kenzi.-...se como volver a ver a mi amiga.

-Me alegro.-sonrió Lauren.-...¿sabes? Me gustaría tener una vida como la tuya, pareces tener muchos amigos, no como yo.

-Escucha...

-¡Karen Beattie!-grito una voz masculina.-...¡otra vez escondida! ¡vamonos de una vez!

-Es mi padre...-susurro Lauren con un suspiro.-...bueno, debo irme, cuídate, ¿vale?

Kenzi asintió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras la veía marcharse dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que se arremolinaban en lo estúpidas que habían sido durante todo el tiempo que se habían conocido.

_**-¿Entiendes ahora, Kenzi?**_

-Si, entiendo que no tengo porque envidiarla...que cada una de nosotras somos lo que somos y tenemos las cualidades que tenemos.-dijo Kenzi.-...cada una aporta algo a la otra. Solo siento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

_**-Bien, entonces puedes volver a casa...-susurro Lara.-...y no te preocupes, nada esta perdido hasta que finaliza.**_

Atesorando las palabras de Lara, Kenzi cerró los ojos mientras la luz comenzaba a envolverla mientras recordaba el abrazo de la pequeña Lauren y grababa en el corazón la promesa de que usaría hasta su último aliento para traerla de vuelta.

Porque Lauren había estado sola antes, como ella en las calles y no iba a dejar que eso volviera a repetirse nunca más.

_Confía en nosotros, doc...no fallaremos..._

* * *

Lauren no sabía el tiempo que llevaba en aquel lugar, ni cuanta sangre había salido por la réplica de su cuerpo donde el rey oscuro había depositado su alma, solo sabía que era inmune al dolor y que, al parecer, eso molestaba profundamente al monstruo que tenía delante.

Su forma humana un rey sin precedentes y su forma animal un caballo diabólico totalmente negro y con ojos brillantes como la sangre que la miraban con la misma repugnancia que ella sentía por él.

-Y bien, doctora...¿vas a rendirte ya?-murmuro el rey.

-En tus sueños, rey.-mustió Lauren.

-¿En mis sueños...?-sonrió el rey.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre siempre la molestaba y la asustaba a partes iguales, sabía que no podía fiarse de sus movimientos pero cuando sonreía, significaba que acababa de hacer algo desastroso.

_Por lo menos sabes que solo él puede matar a Bo...y no puede salir de aquí..._

-Sabes, Lauren, es divertido torturarte, hacerte gritar de dolor y leer tus pensamientos sobre mi hija y sus amigos...-dijo el rey.-...quien sabe, quizá cuando vengan pueda darles el calor que tanto necesitan de ti.

Lauren miro al rey por primera vez con verdadero miedo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, de la posibilidad de que Bo y los demás vinieran a buscarla a este lugar.

_Claro que vendrían estúpida, ¿como no lo pensaste?_

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato doctora?-rió el rey oscuro.-...tranquila, le daré un saludo a mi hija de tu parte.

-Si la tocas...-susurro Lauren.-...a alguno de ellos...

-¿Me matarás?-dijo el rey acercándose a ella.-...no te pongas nerviosa, doc...tu irás primero.

Laure gruño mientras el rey se alejaba de ella indicando a uno de sus hombres para que siguieran con la tortura cuando, de repente, uno de sus soldados apareció cubierto de sudor.

-Señor, tenemos un problema.-dijo el soldado.

-¿Que pasa?-suspiro el rey.

-Hades señor...se escapó.-dijo el soldado.

El rey oscuro gruño antes de empujar al soldado y salir de allí con el pobre espíritu detrás de él mientras Lauren sonreía, por lo menos alguien le estaba retrasando lo suficiente.

_Gracioso que sea precisamente Hades..._

-Oye doc...-dijo una voz detrás de ella.-...¿necesitas ayuda?

-¿Hades?-pregunto ella.-...¿que haces aquí? Te matarán en cuanto te encuentren.

El dios del inframundo sonrió liberándola de sus cadenas mientras la cogía en brazos y se escondía entre las sombras apagando las llamas de su celda para darles más privacidad.

-Querida, él podrá tener el poder.-dijo Hades.-...pero yo conozco este sitio como la palma de mi mano.

Lauren asintió dándole la razón mientras pensaba que en términos normales, nunca hubiera imaginado aquel aliado que ahora parecía ser su único bote salvavidas.

Aunque supiera que era una apuesta arriesgada.

-¿Que hacemos?-pregunto Lauren.

-Nos iremos a Kalosis, odio el sitio pero es el único que puedo pisar y donde tu estarás lejos de ese tipo lo suficiente para curarte.-dijo Hades.-...todavía tienes mucho que hacer.

-¿Y que ganas tu con esto?-pregunto Lauren de nuevo intrigada.

-Demostrar que no soy tan malo como este patán ha hecho ver a todos salvándote la vida y recibir de nuevo mi puesto entre los dioses, que no debí perder.-dijo Hades.-...¿trato?

No tenía más opciones, era aquello o morir a manos del rey oscuro y no quería eso, necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse y detenerlo y si Hades podía dárselo...

_¿Porque no?_

-Trato...-susurro Lauren.

Hades sonrió y sacando una piedra azul, que había robado a uno de los soldados, de su bolsillo corrió con la doctora en sus brazos mientras lanzaba la piedra a una pared abriendo un portal al que el dios de los muertos y ella se lanzaron sin mirar.

Hacia un nuevo lugar.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Dyson se lanzó al suelo cuando la bomba cerca de él hizo explotar el coche, algunos trozos de metralla se clavaron en su pierna haciéndolo gritar mientras se arrastraba a un lugar seguro en medio de los tiros y la gente corriendo.

-¡Doctora! ¡aquí hay un herido!

El lobo miro quien estaba hablando para observar la melena rubia que jamás pensó volver a ver tan viva arrodillarse delante de él con la mirada preocupada en su pierna mientras sus manos recorrían rápidamente todo su cuerpo.

-Lauren...-susurro Dyson.

-Hay que transportarlo.-dijo Lauren.-...rápido, tenemos que llevarlo a la tienda de emergencia.

Dyson gruño por el dolor cuando lo subieron a la camilla y rápidamente lo transportaron sin que Lauren se separara de él ni un solo segundo haciéndolo sonreír al ver a la doctora tan llena de vida como antes de que se sacrificara.

_Un momento..._

_**-Afganistan, Dyson...-dijo Lara.-...como tu, Lauren también es una guerrera, más pasiva, pero guerrera.**_

Dyson suspiro al ver a Lauren colocar vendas alrededor de él mientras se preparaba con sus guantes para operarlo, seguramente para quitarle las piezas de metralla que tenía incrustadas en la pierna y se relajó al saber que por lo menos estaría en buenas manos mientras ella le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien.-dijo Lauren.

-Lauren...-susurro él.

Y después, dejo que el cansancio se adueñara de él mientras la anestesia hacia efecto en él y se sumía en unos sueños donde todo estaba mejor en su realidad.

Donde la mujer que estaba viendo ahora y la que habían muerto, no eran la misma y él, no había perdido a lo más cercano a una hermana que había podido tener.

-Shhh, respira...

Dyson despertó lentamente sintiendo una mano en su hombro que lo calmaba mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en la melena rubia que había visto antes y recordaba lo que había pasado y quien lo había atendido.

-Lauren...

-No se quien es esa tal Lauren que dices.-dijo ella.-...mi nombre es Karen Beattie, soy doctora aquí en Afganistan, ¿es alguna amiga tuya? ¿tu mujer quizá?

-No...-susurro Dyson.

_**-Estas en una parte pasada de su vida, Dyson, la vida que Lauren tenía antes de ser la doctora de los Faes, antes de Nadia.-dijo Lara.-...cuando sus sueños de ser una gran doctora comenzaban a florecer.**_

-Bueno tranquilo.-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.-...te pondrás bien en unas horas, por suerte la metralla no estaba muy atascada y estarás bien.

-Gracias...-dijo Dyson.-...Karen, por salvarme...

-De nada...

-¡Doctora!

La voz del joven que entró tropezándose a la sala sorprendió a los dos mientras el chico caía de rodillas delante de ellos y miraba a Lauren con su cabeza cubierta de sangre y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-La armada...

-¡Manos arriba!

Dyson apenas tuvo tiempo para tirarse al suelo gruñendo de dolor mientras Lauren agarraba al joven y lo lanzaba a un lado de la tienda al tiempo que ella cogía una pistola y se colocaba delante de los dos con la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

-Que haces...-gruño Dyson.-...podrían matarte...

-Soy una militar, no voy a caer tan fácil.-dijo Lauren.-...ahora mantente callado y agachado, civil.

El lobo gruño, no podía usar sus poderes por miedo a ser descubierto pero tampoco podía dejar que mataran a Lauren en aquellas circunstancias.

Ella no era una heroína, mucho menos una asesina, ella no tenía porque...

_**-A veces ser un héroe no significa salpicar sangre, Dyson...-susurro Lara.-...a veces simplemente no es necesario...**_

Dyson miro como la tienda se abría y, antes de poder hacer nada, Lauren disparó la bala que impacto en el suelo creando una pantalla de humo que le dio el suficiente tiempo para agarrarlo a él y al chico y salir de allí a toda velocidad, lanzolos a los dos contra un coche donde ella subió poco después haciendo un puente para arrancarlo y salir de allí a toda velocidad.

Sorprendiendo a Dyson de maneras que no podía imaginar.

-¡Vaya!-grito el soldado.-...¡doctora!

-Eso mismo...-murmuro Dyson mirando como todo comenzaba a estallar detrás de él.

-No cantéis victoria, todavía no estamos fuera.-dijo Lauren.

Y, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía, Dyson vio a una heroína de verdad delante de él, desde su mirada cargada de determinación hasta su manera de hacer las cosas cuando nadie las esperaba.

La manera que tenía de hacer lo correcto cuando tenía que hacerse.

_Aunque a veces no parezca lo mejor..._

_**-Eso es, un héroe es sacrificado, Dyson, pero también es duro, bueno, malvado, carismático, eficaz...-dijo Lara.-...es quien toma las decisiones que han de tomarse cuando se debe hacer...tu eres un gran héroe a tu manera y ella, lo es a la suya...**_

Dyson asintió comprendiendo que ellos no eran opuestos del todo, simplemente dos héroes que hacían las cosas a su propia manera, dos personas que podrían haberse combinado más para salvar lo que más les importaba en el mundo.

Su familia...

_Dyson, ella es nuestra familia también..._

Incluso su lobo interior se lo decía y él no iba a negarse, la mujer que tenía delante, la que él conocía, se merecía todo su respeto, su lealtad y su amistad y si conseguía traerla de vuelta, iba a asegurarse de que ella se diera cuenta de eso.

_**-¿Listo para volver, Dyson?-pregunto Lara.**_

_Si...gracias..._

_**-De nada y...no te preocupes por el pasado, ¿vale?-dijo Lara.-...solo disfruta de tu presente...**_

Dyson sonrió mientras se levantaba de su asiento bajo la mirada sorprendida del soldado y de Karen quien se giro para mirarlo confundida cuando él bajo sus labios y le dejo un beso en la cabeza acompañado de una caricia a su pelo.

-No cambies nunca...-susurro él.

Y después, como si fuera una aparición, Dyson saltó del coche y comenzó a correr mientras las luces brillantes lo envolvían para devolverlo de nuevo a su realidad.

Una en la que lucharía hasta lo imposible por recuperar al miembro de su familia que ahora estaba orgulloso de mostrar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: 8+1, Part 3**

Cuando Rainer abrió los ojos, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Aife, quien encontró a su lado y luego estiró su mano para buscar a alguien más de su grupo chocando con la cara de Trick justo delante de él.

_Si no es porque he visto el infierno, me asustaría..._

A su lado Aife gruño cuando él se levantó intentando saber lo que Lara había hecho con ellos, estaba claro que no había nadie más allí a parte de ellos tres y aquello tranquilizaba y asustaba a Rainer a partes iguales.

_**-Tranquilo Rainer, están todos seguros...-murmuro Lara.-...ahora solo preocúpate de lo que tienes delante...**_

Rainer no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que desvió su mirada hacia delante viendo un gran campo lleno de vida, con césped verde rodeando la zona y mucha más paz de la que se podría imaginar.

-Esto...-murmuro Rainer.

_**-Esto es la zona alrededor de la casa club.-murmuro Lara.**_

Rainer no podía creerlo por eso despertó a Aife y más tarde a Trick para que lo ayudaran a entender lo que Lara le acababa de decir porque realmente él no podía creer que estuvieran donde aquella mujer decía.

Alrededor de la casa club no había esa escena tan bella que tenía delante, allí solo había coches gastados, ruido, polución, no esto.

-¿Que es este sitio?-murmuro Aife.

-La casa club esta allí.-gruño Trick señalando hacia delante.-...y el Dahl ahí.

La antigua bestia se acercó caminando lentamente hasta llegar a la zona de la casa club desde donde vio salir a dos niños, uno moreno con la piel oscura como la noche seguido por una niña rubia de ojos negros y sonrisa hipnotizante que él solo había visto en una mujer.

-Charlotte ten cuidado con Ian, ¿vale?-dijo una mujer detrás de ellos.

Rainer tuvo que mirar hacia Aife y Trick para ver que, como él, los dos miraban la escena delante de ellos con sorpresa y mucha confusión.

-¡Si! ¡Mama!-dijo la niña.

-¿Mama?-pregunto Aife.-...¿soy abuela?

-Esto...esto...-murmuraba Trick sin saber que decir.

_**-Es el futuro con Lauren en él, chicos...-susurro Lara.**_

Los tres observaron como Bo se acomodaba una de sus famosas chaquetas de cuero negra y caminaba con una sonrisa hacia su reformado Camaro amarillo donde los dos niños ya estaban montados y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto mientas ella se apoyaba en el coche.

-¿Que les has prometido para que estén tan tranquilos?-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-¿Yo?-murmuro Bo con su voz seductora.-...nada, doctora...

-Ya...-dijo Lauren con una sonrisa.-...¿Charlotte?

-Golosinas...-dijo la niña.-...y una noche de acostarnos tarde con los abuelos y el bisabuelo Trick.

-Chivata...-regaño Bo con una sonrisa.

La niña simplemente levantó las manos haciendo un gesto inocente con su cara que le recordó a todas aquellas veces que Bo se había disculpado por hacer algo que no debía hacer aunque quisiera hacerlo mientras Lauren sonreía y apretaba las manos en la cintura de Bo besándola con pasión mientras los niños miraban hacia otro lado.

-Venga ya...-dijo Ian.

-Buscaos un cuarto.-dijo Charlotte.

Trick tuvo que reír mientras miraba a su nieta más feliz de lo que jamás la había visto mientras rompía su beso con Lauren entre carcajadas y subía al coche dejando que la doctora subiera al asiento de copiloto.

Todo era tan distinto para ellos aquí...tan distinto.

-Sabes...-escucharon que decía Lauren.-...quizá no es mala idea dejar a Charlotte con tus padres esta noche...ya sabes...

-Por mi perfecto.-dijo Bo lamiéndose los labios.-...además, he oído que Kenzi y Hale planeaban dejar a Ian con ellos también, algo de una noche a solas.

-Tu madre estará encantada.-dijo Lauren.-...solo espero que no le chafemos la noche.

Bo rió cogiendo la mano de Lauren para besarla mientras encendía el coche y salían a la carretera dirección a lo que todos recordaban como la base de los Faes de la luz.

-Mi madre adora a su nieta y a Ian.-dijo Bo.-...y Rainer también, no tendrán problema.

Aife sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos al ver a las dos mujeres hablando de ella y Rainer con todo el cariño del mundo, casi como si los consideraran parte de aquella enorme familia.

_Una familia...con nosotros..._

_**-Siempre fue posible, Aife...siempre...-dijo Lara.-...ahora, vamos a ver otra cosa...**_

Los tres fueron transportados hacia la base de los Fae de la luz que ellos recordaban aunque esta vez, se sorprendieron al ver que todo había cambiado.

Había Faes de la luz, si, pero también había Faes de la oscuridad y humanos, muchos humanos.

_**-Este es un mundo sin diferencias, un mundo donde todo es posible y todos pueden co-existir.-dijo Lara.**_

-Buenos días, Bo.-dijo Kenzi abrazando a su amiga.-...¡Lauren!

-Hola Kenzi.-dijo Lauren.-...¿como vas?

-Dos semanas, aunque me gustaría que revisaras sus poderes, Hale dice que esta vez, por ser niña, va a salir con mis habilidades de "ladrona en la sombra"

-Mientras no salga con tu mal carácter.-rió Bo quien recibió un pequeño golpe de su mejor amiga.-...¡oye!

-Lo siento, fue ella.-rió Kenzi quien luego miro a Lauren.-...¿vamos?

-Claro que si.-dijo ella girándose para besar a Bo una vez más.-...¿nos vemos luego?

-Seguro...-murmuro la sucubo.-...adiós niños.

-¡Adiós, mami!-grito Charlotte.

-Adiós, tía Bo.-dijo Ian quien ya estaba de la mano de Kenzi.

Bo se despidió de ellos dirigiéndose hacia la sala principal donde Tamsin y Dyson la esperaban chocando las manos con ella nada más verla mientras Hale estaba sentado en su mesa, justo delante de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bo.-dijo Hale.-...gracias por quedarte con Ian anoche.

-No hay problema.-dijo Bo.-...sabes lo mucho que Charlotte se divierte con él...y ahora, ¿que tenéis para mi?

-¿Recuerdas el ataque del norte entre los clanes de ninfas?-pregunto Tamsin.-...esta bajo control, Vex me ha informado de que tiene a todos situados en su lugar y esta hablando con los chamanes de cada clan para intentar poner paz.

-Bien.-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.-...Dyson, ¿como van los entrenamientos a los nuevos humanos que estudian la mitología Fae?

-Perfecta.-dijo Dyson.-...nunca imagine que me gustara tanto ser profesor pero esos humanos están tan llenos curiosidades que muchas veces acabo aprendiendo con ellos.

-Genial..-dijo Bo.-...Hale, ¿las inversiones?

-He hablado con varias empresas, quieren nuestros servicios Fae y humanos para levantar el mercado mundial y he mandado a Bruce con cuatro de nuestro mejores inversores para que jueguen en bolsa.

Bo asimilo cada información tomando los papeles de cada uno de ellos para leerlos atentamente mientras Trick, Aife y Rainer miraban con sonrisa de orgullo hacia la sucubo que ahora parecía ser lo que todos la habían llamado a ser.

_**-Ella conseguirá lo que queréis y lo hará un mundo mejor, con la ayuda adecuada.-dijo Lara.**_

Ninguno de los tres seres que la miraban dar ordenes y ser la reina del lugar tenía ninguna duda que Bo se movía en aquellas aguas con seguridad, firmeza y mucho cariño.

Una verdadera reina, la que todos necesitaban.

-Con la gente esencial para ella.-dijo Aife.

-Sin diferencias...-murmuro Rainer.

-Un futuro mejor...-dijo Trick con una sola lágrima rodando por su mejilla.-...como siempre debió haber sido.

_**-Las diferencias solo separan a un mundo como este, golpeado malas decisiones...-dijo Lara.-...¿Estáis listos para este futuro? ¿preparados para dejar vuestras ideas atrás y vivir codo a codo con humanos?**_

Los tres se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir seguros de lo que pensaban ahora, atrás quedaron sus años de pensar que eran superiores demostrando que ellos, como los humanos, podían evolucionar y ser mejores también.

Ellos podían ayudar a los humanos tanto como los humanos los ayudaban a ellos y era hora de demostrarlo.

-Estamos listos para esta vida...-susurro Rainer.

Y, tan pronto como las palabras dejaron sus labios, sintieron una luz salir de sus pechos y hacerlos desaparecer mientras observaban con cariño, la vida que podían recibir cuando todo aquello se terminara.

Cuando trajeran a Lauren de vuelta a sus vidas.

* * *

Lara se materializo justo antes de que Bo abriera sus ojos mirado a la sucubo con cierta curiosidad mientras ella solo se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo familiar.

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto a Lara mientras pasaba una mano por su pelo y miraba a su alrededor.

_**-¿No reconoces este lugar?-pregunto Lara.**_

Bo echó una mirada enfocándose con más atención para reconocer el lugar como la casa de Lauren pero no parecía la misma que ella conocía.

Esta casa estaba helada, sin vida...

-¿Que hacemos aqui?

_**-Mira ahí, Bo...-dijo Lara.-...en el sofá...**_

Bo lo hizo encontrando una versión algo más joven de la Lauren que ella había sostenido en sus brazos antes de morir haciendo que su corazón comenzara a palpitar con fuerza mientras ponía una mano en su boca para ahogar un sollozo.

_**-Ella no puede oírte ni verte, Bo..-dijo Lara.-...estamos en su pasado...en los momentos por los que ella jamás se sintió suficiente para ti.**_

Bo iba a replicar algo a Lara cuando vio a Lauren sollozar mientras se abrazaba a si misma, fue entonces cuando la sucubo vio las lágrimas cayendo por la cara de la doctora haciéndola colocarse delante de ella en un intento por hacer que la viera.

-¿Que prueba es esta?-pregunto Bo tocando a Lauren solo para traspasarla.-...¿porque no puedo tocarla?

_**-Escucha su corazón, Bo.-dijo Lara.**_

-Me odia...-escuchó que murmuraba Lauren lastimosamente.-...me odia por querer protegerla.

Bo la miro confundida por lo que estaba diciendo hasta que vio como iba vestida y como estaba su pelo, tenía la misma apariencia que el día en que la había seducido por ordenes del Ash.

_**-Eso es, Bo...-dijo Lara.-...conoces solo partes de la historia, tus partes...es hora de que conozcas también las suyas.**_

-Si solo me hubiera dejado explicarme...-susurraba para si misma.-...si solo hubiera podido demostrarle que realmente quería estar con ella, no por el Ash, ni por Vex...solo porque...

La realización golpeó a Lauren en el mismo momento que golpeó a Bo, ella no sabía cuando Lauren se había dado cuenta de su amor por ella pero al parecer había sido en aquel momento.

Justo después de su primera noche juntas...justo después de su debacle.

-Me he enamorado de ella...-susurro con sorpresa para si misma.

Bo quiso llorar cuando la verdad se hizo presente en Lauren y solo le provocó más lágrimas haciendo a la sucubo desear encontrarse con su yo pasado para golpear algo de sentido común en ella.

En aquel momento había querido hacer daño a Lauren, todo el posible, pero ahora entendía que esa primera noche la doctora solo había querido protegerla de la única manera que podía.

_Justo como cuando se sacrifico por Kenzi..._

-Me dolió porque me enamore de ella en ese mismo momento y supe que aquello sería importante...-susurro Bo.-...pero nunca dejé que ella me contara sus miedos, sus razones...

_**-Algo muy común entre vosotras, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lara.-...¿que me dices si vamos a otro de esos momentos?**_

Bo no tuvo tiempo de contestar antes de verse levemente transportada, esta vez estaban en el laboratorio de los Faes de la luz donde Lauren se apoyaba sobre una mesa apretando los puños y con una mirada tan enfadada que la sucubo tuvo que tragar saliva no queriendo saber porque su pareja, siempre tan calmada ahora estaba tan fuera de control.

Y justo cuando pensaba que Lauren no iba ni a reaccionar, Bo se encogió del susto cuando la doctora lanzó todos sus caros y adorados aparatos al suelo en un acto de rabia mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-¡Siempre el maldito Dyson!-grito Lauren.-...siempre su amor y sus deseos por delante de mi, ¿Verdad, Bo?

Bo miro a Lara en busca de una explicación encontrándose con que el espíritu ni siquiera la estaba mirando concentrada totalmente en el dolor de Lauren por lo que ella se concentró en hacer lo mismo.

Y lo que sintió la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

_**-¿Recuerdas su mirada después de salvar a Dyson en tu "Amanecer" Bo?-pregunto Lara.-...la primera vez en hacer aquello que juraste no hacerle para no dañarla...alimentarte de ella.**_

Bo asintió mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, nunca había sabido de este dolor, el miedo de Lauren mezclado con las inseguridades que ella solo había sabido alimentar con sus atenciones a Dyson y a Tamsin.

-Por esto rompió conmigo, ¿verdad?-pregunto Bo casi sin fuerzas.-...porque la ignore, la deje de lado como si fuera basura...oh dios...yo no quería...no sabía...

_**-Tenemos una fecha más que visitar, Bo...-dijo Lara.-...prepárate...**_

Bo cerró los ojos mientras Lara las transportaba de nuevo, esta vez al Dahl, al momento donde Bo había vuelto con Rainer tras su primer encuentro en el tren.

_-...es mi destino.-_escucho que su otra yo decía a Lauren, Dyson, Kenzi y Trick.

Esta vez la sucubo centro su mirada en Lauren quien pareció admitir la derrota como si fuera algo casi normal, como si solo ella hubiera esperado aquel momento.

Y la realidad de su mirada triste mientras se marchaba del Dahl hizo que el corazón de Bo se partiera en dos.

-No cree en mi amor...-se dijo Bo.-...no cree que la amo con todo lo que soy...

_**-¿Lo haces, Bo?-pregunto Lara.**_

Bo ni siquiera contestó mientras corría por el Dahl traspasando a su otro yo y a Rainer mientras salía por la puerta encontrando a Lauren en el callejón de al lado con su móvil en la mano.

-Bruce, ¿puedes venir a buscarme? No me siento bien para conducir.-decía Lauren.

La sucubo no tuvo que preguntar porque, los nudillos de Lauren sangraban y podía ver algunas marcas en un contenedor cercano, también podía ver los ojos de Lauren cubiertos de lágrimas y totalmente vacíos de vida.

Vacíos de emoción.

-Eso...¿Eso es lo que le hice?-susurro Bo.-...¿de esa manera la destruí?

_**-El amor puede ser un regalo cuando se esta con esa persona que amas o una cruz si no es correspondido.-dijo Lara.**_

Y en aquel momento, Bo podía ver claramente que Lauren no sentía su amor como correspondido.

Por muy equivocada que estuviera.

-Tienes razón en que solo conocía mi parte de la historia con Lauren. Tienes también razón en que fui una estúpida por no darme cuenta de lo mucho que sufría por mi, mis decisiones o mejor dicho, mi falta de decisiones y también tienes razón en que cometí mi peor error en dejarla pensar que su amor no era vital para mi.-susurro Bo secándose sus propias lágrimas.

_**-¿Pero...?-susurro Lara.**_

-Pero por eso mismo necesito que me des la suela del infierno. Tengo que ir a buscarla y devolverla a este mundo que no tiene sentido para mi si ella no esta.-dijo Bo cerrando los ojos.-...tiene que volver para poder arreglar mi desastre, para demostrarle que es querida y apreciada, que es esencial para mi. Pero sobretodo tiene que volver porque si, salvó a Kenzi que es mi corazón, pero se llevó mi alma cuando se sacrificó.

Podía sentir la mano de Lara en su hombro haciéndola abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que el espíritu tenía lágrimas en los ojos igual que todos los que estaban a su alrededor de nuevo en la catedral.

Habían vuelto todos, juntos y mucho más fuertes que antes.

-Esto es tuyo...-dijo Lara mostrandole la otra suela.

Bo sonrió agarrando la otra suela con fuerza mientras Lara asentía y la miraba acariciando su mejilla y dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Gracias por darme esperanzas, Bo.-susurro Lara.-...tu amor me ha hecho ver que es hora de que busque a Flora con todo lo que tengo.

-No dejes de luchar.-le dijo Bo.

-No lo haré.-dijo ella.-...porque tu y Lauren me habéis enseñado que hasta lo imposible tiene una posibilidad.

Bo asintió mientras Lara se giraba a su hermana y a su padre con una sonrisa levantando la mano para despedirse de ellos, sabiendo que esto era un adiós de verdad.

Un paso hacia su futuro.

-Mucha suerte, hermanita...-susurro Marie.

-Cuídate hija...-susurro su padre.

-Hasta otra...-dijo Lara.

Y sin más, el espíritu desapareció a buscar su nuevo camino mientras Marie y su padre miraban al grupo, por fin reunido con la determinación necesaria para tomar el camino que pensaban seguir.

-Tendremos que ir a buscar la otra...-comenzó Bo.

-No, la tengo yo.-intervino Kenzi sacando la otra suela para sorpresa de todos.-...¿que? Nos he ahorrado tiempo.

-Eres la mejor.-dijo Bo besando su mejilla.-...¿listos?

Todos asintieron mientras Marie y su padre se quedaban algo retrasados dándoles todo su apoyo con la mirada mientras se despedían de ellos con un pequeño saludo.

-Mucha suerte...-dijo Marie.-...incluso a ti, lobo.

-Gracias por todo.-dijo Dyson.-..de verdad.

-Ojala cumpláis vuestra misión.-dijo el padre.-...ojala podáis hacer vuestro sueño realidad.

Bo asintió antes de suspirar colocándose las suelas de infierno en sus pies sintiendo el poder correr por sus venas mientras un portal se abría delante de ellos, oscuro y rojo como la sangre y el miedo.

Definitivamente, el infierno.

-Allá vamos, Lauren...-susurro Bo.

Y, uno por uno, todos fueron saltando al portal listos para recuperar a esa persona que, sin darse apenas cuenta, se había ganado un puesto en sus corazones imposible de reemplazar.

_Mala elección de familia para vengarte rey oscuro...mala elección..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: This Is Hell**

Hades no mentía cuando le dijo que conocía muy bien cada rincón del infierno, habían tardado un poco en pasar por toda la guardia del rey pero finalmente habían salido llegando a Kalosis casi de manera instantánea.

-¿Es que no puedes ir más rápido?-pregunto Hades irritado.

-No.-dijo ella.-...esta replica que ese imbécil hizo de mi cuerpo tiene limitaciones, ¿sabes? Casi no puede caminar.

-No me extraña, yo también me aseguraría de que no caminaras según lo que se dice de ti.-murmuro Hades caminando algo más despacio.

-¿De mi?-pregunto Lauren intrigada.-...¿que se dice de mi?

-Tus logros nos han llegado alto y claro, doctora, incluso a mi, que estoy en el infierno.-dijo Hades.-...sabemos tus habilidades y la enorme capacidad de adaptación que tienes.

Lauren estaba sorprendida de que los dioses supieran lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer haciéndola sentir importante y sacandole una sonrisa que no sabía que estaba mostrando.

-¿Y que piensas?-pregunto Lauren.

-Que necesitas tu cuerpo...-murmuro Hades.-...¡Leviathan!

La doctora lo miro confundida antes de que una luz la cegara mostrando a otra mujer, bastante parecida a la muerte y con algo detrás de ella que le robó la respiración.

_Mi cuerpo..._

-¿Hades?-pregunto Leviathan sorprendida.-...¿que haces tu aquí? Si Zeus se entera de esto.

-Que le den a Zeus.-gruño Hades.-...esta..cosa tiene el alma de Lauren Lewis contenida dentro de ella y tu eres la portadora de almas...y de cuerpos por lo que veo.

-No transporto cuerpos, Hades, es un favor a la sucubo.-dijo Leviathan quien luego miro a Lauren.-...te ha destrozado...

Lauren levantó una ceja antes de caminar lentamente hasta su cuerpo totalmente brillante y sin ninguna herida que descansaba en el aire gracias a los poderes de la Leviathan.

-Apártate, ¿quieres?-dijo Leviathan.-...no me gustaría que te mancharas a ti misma.

-Quiero volver a mi cuerpo.-dijo Lauren.

-Tranquila humana.-dijo Leviathan.-...te devolveré a tu cuerpo solo si haces una cosa por mi.

-¿El que?-pregunto Lauren.

Hades la miro con algo de seriedad, imaginaba que iba a pedirle y seguramente cual era su trabajo en aquella petición aunque no dejaba de tener curiosidad por como Leviathan iba a afrontar aquella petición.

Al fin y al cabo la mujer nunca hablaba con sus espíritus.

-Tu sucubo y sus amigos han ido al infierno a sacarte de allí y seguramente encuentren al rey oscuro.-dijo Leviathan.

-¿¡Que!?-grito Lauren.-...¿¡como habéis dejado que hagan eso!?

-No me culpes, solo puse las ideas para salvarte no tomé las decisiones.-dijo la Leviathan.

Lauren gruño, si tuviera su verdadero cuerpo y un par de sus inyecciones paralizantes le iba a enseñar a esa bruja quien ponía ideas en la cabeza de quien.

-Lauren...tu misión es volver allí y ayudarlos a veces finalmente al rey oscuro.-dijo Leviathan.-...como la sacerdotisa.

Hades pudo sentir como su propia cara se transformaba en una de sorpresa cuando la Leviathan tocó el cuerpo muerto de la doctora y transformó su ropa en un vestido totalmente blanco colocando en su mano un bastón dorado.

-¿Vas a convertirla en sacerdotisa de los dioses?-pregunto Hades.

-Es la única manera de darle el poder.-dijo Leviathan quien luego se giro a Lauren.-...la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad y viceversa, Lauren, por eso yo te concedo el poder de los dioses Zeus, Gaia, Leviathan y Hades para ayudar a la campeona a derrotar al rey oscuro de una vez para siempre.

Lauren se sintió a si misma brillar notando su alma volar de aquella replica del rey oscuro para volver a su propio cuerpo con toda su energía natural y algo mucho más poderoso que se escondía en su interior.

_Esto...esto es increíble..._

Abrió los ojos sintiéndose a si misma tocar el suelo con los pies mientras su vestido cambiaba a unos pantalones de color crema y su parte superior se transformaba en una simple camisa blanca acompañada por una chaqueta algo más oscura donde, al abrirla, encontró varias de sus inyecciones listas para ser usadas.

-Coge tus armas, sacerdotisa y ve a salvar al mundo.-dijo Leviathan.

Lauren asintió agarrando el bastón y la daga que colocó en su cadera y suspiro sintiendo la luz salir de su cuerpo mientras echaba una última mirada a Hades quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Suerte, humana.-dijo él.

-Gracias.-susurro ella.

Y desapareció, dejando a Leviathan mirando a Hades mientras el dios del infierno suspiraba y le devolvía la mirada.

-Sabes que una vez termine esa batalla ella deberá venir con nosotros como nuestra sacerdotisa, ¿verdad?-pregunto Leviathan.-...así lo dicta Zeus.

-Como he dicho antes, que le den a Zeus.-murmuro Hades.-...y sobre Lauren...ya veremos.

-¿Piensas ayudarla?-pregunto Leviathan.

-Bueno...-dijo Hades.-...ella se ganó una paliza por mi, es hora de devolverle el favor.

Leviathan lo miro sorprendida mientras Hades desaparecía de Kalosis y ella se quedaba mirando su espacio vacío unos segundos antes de seguirlo con una pequeña sonrisa y una nueva idea en la cabeza.

_Quizá no este todo perdido todavía..._

* * *

Bo miro al su alrededor con su mirada azul brillando por toda la zona, había muchos soldados alrededor de ellos, varios de ellos asustados y corriendo de un lugar a otro nerviosos por algo que ella solo podía suponer.

-Alguien les habrá avisado de nosotros.-murmuro Dyson a su lado.

Pero Bo no estaba del todo convencida de ello, mucho menos cuando vio a su padre caminar apartando a sus soldados como si fueran simples piezas de ajedrez hasta llegar a uno de sus súbditos de alto rango.

-Sois unos inútiles.-gruño el rey oscuro.-...¡buscadla! ¡y a Hades también! ¡quiero sus cabezas!

Bo miro a su lado donde Kenzi se encogió de hombros, las dos mujeres tenía una vaga idea sobre quien podía ser la persona que el rey oscuro estaba buscando con tanta insistencia.

-¿Lauren?-murmuro Bo.

-Lauren...-susurro Kenzi convencida.

El rey oscuro comenzó a mirar a su alrededor moviendo sus manos indicando a sus soldados lo que debían hacer mientras Bo miraba la escena con cierto nerviosismo, hacer lo que pensaba era declarar un suicidio abierto pero no tenía tiempo para buscar a Lauren en un lugar tan grande como aquel y si la única manera de encontrarla era pelear contra él pues...

_Pues adelante...no volveré a dejarte atrás, Lauren..._

Intercambió una mirada rápida con Dyson y Tamsin quienes asintieron con derrota sabiendo que nada la haría cambiar de opinión, tenía el apoyo de Kenzi y Hale a cada lado y Trick, Aife y Rainer se colocaron detrás de ella a modo de barrera listos para seguirla a cualquier sitio que ella fuera.

-¡Vamos atajo de basura!-grito el rey oscuro.

-¡Eh!

La voz de Bo llamó la atención del rey justo como ella quería mientras Hale saltaba con Kenzi golpeando a sus soldados con su canción de sirena mientras la humana les disparaba con su ballesta.

La misma que había usado en su lucha contra el Garuda.

-Hija mía...-dijo el rey.

-¡Vamos chicos!-grito Bo de nuevo.

Dyson y Tamsin rugieron abalanzándose contra más soldados peleando y golpeando a aquellos seres con fuerza y con un descontrol que Bo jamás había visto en ellos.

Los verdaderos lobo y valkyria estaban resonando dentro de ellos de una manera que la sucubo no podía acallar despertando en ella también su poder dormido.

_Mi mano derecha...mi general..._

_Mi mano izquierda...mi ejecutora..._

_Mi corazón...la valentía dentro de mí..._

_Mi tranquilidad...mi cabeza fría..._

Su padre parecía no creer lo que estaba pasando con ella cuando de repente dio un último grito que hizo que Aife, Rainer y Trick se colocaran alrededor de él. El rey de la sangre sonrió antes de escribir con su propia sangre en el suelo sujetándolo con una inmensa fuerza mientras Rainer lo desarmaba rápidamente y Aife comenzaba a brillar sacando toda su fuerza vital de su cuerpo.

-No...-susurro el rey.

-Donde esta mi mujer.-dijo Bo acercándose a él lentamente.-...donde esta Lauren...

El rey oscuro la miro con sus ojos angustiados mientras Bo lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello y lo miraba dejandole saber que ella había ganado, que no era rival para su fuerza.

O eso pensaba ella.

Su padre sonrió y, de repente, Trick y Rainer salieron despedidos a cada esquina del lugar mientras Aife cambiaba su cara a confusión mientras sentía que la energía la estaba ahogando tanto que tuvo que cortar el uso de sus poderes cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho agotada.

-Tan ilusa, Ysabeau...-susurro su padre.

Bo sintió que su propia energía desaparecía mientras el rey oscuro colocaba una mano sobre las de ella y la miraba con una sonrisa para poco después ser lanzada varios metros lejos de él.

-¿¡Crees que puedes ganarme!?-grito el rey oscuro.

La energía oscura salió de su cuerpo como una fuerte ráfaga golpeando a Dyson, Tamsin, Kenzi y Hale quienes salieron también despedidos cayendo cerca de Bo que los miro con preocupación en busca de heridas.

-Todos bien...-dijo Kenzi mirando a su mejor amiga.-...ten cuidado, hermana. Parece que tiene malas pulgas este caballito.

-Tranquila...-dijo Bo.-...es hora de hacer de veterinaria.

Kenzi asintió mientras Bo se levantaba del suelo con sus ojos todavía brillando y su padre riendo delante de ellos, como si no fueran nada más que juguetes en sus manos.

Pues bien, era hora de demostrarle que ella no era juguete de nadie.

-Vamos hija...-dijo el rey.-...veamos que sabes hacer...

Bo comenzó a brillar intensamente haciéndola levantarse a escasos metros del suelo mientras su padre la miraba maravillado y la dejaba tomar su chi que pronto fue difícil de controlar para la sucubo.

-¿Es difícil mi chi, hija?-pregunto su padre.-...es oscuro y poderoso, ¿verdad? Una tentación...

-¡No le escuches, Bo!-grito su madre.-...¡recuerda quien eres!

Y Bo lo intentaba aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil mientras la energía fluía entre ellos dándole a la sucubo un verdadero bocado a su lado más oscuro y sensual, todo el poder que podría tener y todo lo que podría hacer con ellos.

-Eso es, Bo...-susurro su padre.-...es lo que deberías aceptar.

La sucubo bajo lentamente al suelo incapaz de luchar contra la oscuridad que se estaba adueñando lentamente de ella mientras su madre y los demás la miraban con preocupación e intentaban ir hasta ella.

-No...-susurro Bo.

-Despídete de Bo Dennis, Ysabeau.-susurro el rey oscuro.

-¡Bo!

La voz vino acompañada de un golpe de poder que lanzó al rey oscuro lejos de la sucubo mientras creaba una barrera para el grupo protegiéndolos de la onda expansiva del ataque y revelando una luz cegadora delante de ellos.

-Oh dios...-susurro Kenzi.

-Por fin...-mustió Dyson.

Bo solo podía mirar mientras los pasos firmes y tranquilos se acercaban a ella hasta arrodillarse delante de su cuerpo caído y una mano le acariciaba la cara con infinito cariño.

_Lo conseguí...lo conseguí..._

-Ya estoy aquí, Bo...-susurro la voz.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo.

Y después, todo fue negro para la sucubo.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20: The Final Countdown**

Que Hades un dios sin miedo ni conciencia era algo que todos en el Olimpo sabían a la perfección, que su estupidez lo mataría algún día de estos también era algo que se sabía entre los dioses.

Pero que fuese tan estúpido como para aparecer allí, delante de Zeus mientras el dios de los dioses compartía una comida con el resto de los dioses era algo que Leviathan consideraba ir más allá de los limites normales.

_Esto es una inminente declaración de suicidio..._

Como dioses del inframundo no estaban bien vistos, especialmente Hades quien estaba acusado de tantas cosas que Leviathan había perdido la cuenta pero ni siquiera ella en aquel momento pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Zeus y Gaia e incluso la mirada preocupada y anhelante de Pérsefone.

-Buenas caballeros...-dijo Hades.-...señoras.

El dios del infierno ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada a la que todavía era su mujer no porque no quisiera, si no porque no quería poner a su adorada esposa más nerviosa de lo que podía sentirla.

Además, cabía la posibilidad de lo que viera morir y no estaba seguro de querer ver si quedaba algo de amor por él en ella si eso pasaba.

-¡Que haces aquí!-grito Zeus.

-Calma hermanito...-dijo Hades.-...he venido por trabajo.

-No tienes nada que ver.-gruño Gaia.-...vete al infierno.

-Si...bueno, siento decir que ahora mi infierno esta siendo gobernado por un rey bastante imbécil y el causante de todas mis desgracias.-murmuro Hades.-...pero supongo que eso ya lo sabíais.

Zeus se levantó con su bastón en la mano listo para lanzarle un rayo forzando a Hades a apartarse antes de que la luz impactara contra él quedándose bastante cerca de su esposa quien estiro la mano para tocarlo.

-No, Pérsefone.-susurro.-..no intervengas, es mejor para ti.

Ella lo miro con pena pero él no quiso devolverle la mirada, había venido con una misión clara a este lugar que tanto detestaba y se negaba a marcharse sin conseguir una respuesta.

Lauren le había dado esperanza viéndola luchar contra la inminente fuerza del rey oscuro y le había empujado a querer salir libre de allí.

_A querer pelear..._

-He venido para conseguir la libertad de la sacerdotisa Lauren Lewis.-murmuro Hades.-...y no me iré sin ella.

-¡Imposible!-grito Zeus.-...ella es nuestra desde que Leviathan le dio los poderes de sacerdotisa de los dioses.

-Ella ya tenía parte de esa energía dormida en su interior.-rebatió Hades.

-No la suficiente para vencer al rey oscuro.-dijo Gaia.-...es nuestra y deberá venir con nosotros pase lo que pase con su vida humana.

Hades dejó escapar un suspiro mirando a su alrededor, los dioses eran muy estrictos con sus reglas y seguramente llevarían la pertenencia de Lauren hasta sus últimas consecuencias, de hecho desde donde él estaba, solo Leviathan parecía apoyarlo y muy levemente.

_Su miedo a Zeus a veces la hace tan pequeña..._

-Estáis condenado a un alma humana y buena a vuestros designios.-dijo Hades.-...exijo un juicio de almas justo.

-Bromeas...-susurro Zeus.

-No hermano, no lo hago.-dijo Hades.-...si Lauren ya no es necesaria en el mundo de los humanos vendrá aquí, con vosotros a vivir su vida de sacerdotisa pero si ella...si la necesitan, deberá volver con los suyos, así son las reglas, ¿Verdad?

-Así son.-dijo Gaia.-...y como dios tienes derecho a exigir el juicio de almas pero...¿porque estas haciendo esto?

La mirada de Hades viajo por cada uno de los dioses que estaban en la sala, entendía que ellos estuvieran tan confundidos con su actitud sabiendo que él jamás hacia nada por nadie.

Sabiendo que él era un ser monstruoso.

-Porque esa mujer me ha enseñado que aunque todo este en tu contra, aunque tu vida este en manos de seres sin escrúpulos que solo quieren hacerte daño siempre puedes pensar en la gente que quieres, en tus esperanzas y en el futuro para seguir adelante...-susurro Hades.-...para creer que siempre hay un mañana mejor. Todos sabemos aquí lo que Lauren Lewis a tenido que pasar para salvar a la gente que quiere y me ha hecho preguntarme que clase de gente somos nosotros quienes ya no sentimos nada de eso.

-¿Quieres salvarla por cuestiones de moral?-pregunto Zeus sorprendido.

-No, quiero salvarla porque hace un tiempo, cuando tu me condenaste a una vida en el infierno yo también hice mis sacrificios para salvar a la persona que amaba.-dijo Hades.

Zeus quedó en silencio mientras Gaia se movía incomoda en su silla y Pérsefone miraba la escena sorprendida por las palabras de su marido buscando alguna explicación en los ojos de Leviathan.

-Él acepto su castigo a cambio de que tu no tuvieras que vivir en el infierno, Pérsefone.-explicó Leviathan.

Hades agachó la mirada mientras su esposa caminaba hasta él, podía sentirla en su piel cuando acarició su brazo y lo abrazó dejando unas lágrimas caer de su oscuro rostro sabiendo que ella había aceptado su culpa solo cuando él se había condenado solo.

Y todo había sido por ella.

-Lo siento tanto...-susurro Pérsefone.

-Tranquila.-murmuro Hades.-...esta bien...

Pérsefone asintió levantando su cara para besar los labios de su esposo tiernamente devolviendole la vida y haciendo sus ganas de pelear todavía más fuertes, dándole un nuevo sentido de vida.

-Pelearemos por su libertad.-susurro ella.-...juntos.

-Juntos...-sonrió él.

Entonces la diosa se giro cogiendo la mano de su esposo mientras miraba a Zeus con una sonrisa para luego acariciar la cara de su marido y dejarle otro beso en la mejilla haciendo a Hades sonreír.

-Zeus, como dios Hades puede pedir un juicio de alma como bien a dicho Gaia.-dijo Pérsefone.-...así que lo llevaremos a cabo.

-Pero...-comenzó Zeus.

-Nada de peros, hermanito.-rió Hades-...tu hiciste las reglas, vive con ellas.

Zeus gruño asintiendo mientras ponía las imágenes de la batalla que se estaba librando en esos momentos en el infierno y por la que deberían esperar para celebrar su juicio.

-Después de la batalla.-dijo Zeus.

Y Hades suspiró mirando a su hermano antes de observar a Lauren con una pequeña sonrisa esperando su momento para devolverle el favor.

**-Choices Of Destiny-**

Bo despertó intentando enfocar su mirada que chocó con la de Kenzi quien le sonreía mientras acariciaba su pelo. A pesar de que la sucubo estaba más que feliz de ver a su mejor amiga, era otra persona la que cubría sus pensamientos.

-¡Aife! ¡Rainer!-grito Lauren.-...¡detrás de mi!

Bo apenas tuvo tiempo de escuchar a la doctora antes de que una explosión le inundara los oídos y la hiciera levantarse de golpe con Kenzi a su lado abrazándola mientras la humana no dejaba de mirar al centro.

-Lauren...-susurro Bo.

-Tu chica es una máquina, BoBo...-dijo Kenzi.-...esta dando una verdadera paliza a papa caballo.

Kenzi le señaló hacia el campo de batalla donde pudo ver a Aife, Rainer y Trick detrás de Lauren protegidos por una barrera mientras Hale, Dyson y Tamsin se turnaban para atacar al rey oscuro con ayuda de Lauren quien no paraba de llamar hechizos para atacar al rey y proteger a los suyos.

-¡Lauren!-grito Bo.

La doctora se giro para mirarla con una sonrisa rompiendo su concentración solo un segundo que el rey aprovecho para quitarse de encima a Dyson con una onda de energía e ir a por ella al mismo tiempo que Bo sentía la espada de Kenzi entre sus manos y la miro con una sonrisa agradeciéndole a su mejor amiga silenciosamente por el arma que le estaba entregando.

Su más preciado tesoro para salvar a la persona que llevaba su alma.

-¡Vas a morir! ¡Sacerdotisa!-grito el rey oscuro.

Lauren se giro a tiempo de ver la reluciente espada del rey oscuro cerrando los ojos para prepararse para el impacto cuando, el sonido inconfundible del metal, la hizo abrir los ojos para ver a Bo justo delante de ella, con la espada de Kenzi cubriéndolas a las dos del ataque del rey oscuro.

-No...toques...a...mi...-susurro Bo cuyos ojos eran azules.-...¡mujer!

El rey oscuro pareció asombrado por la fuerza de la sucubo quien comenzó a golpearlo con la espada sin detenerse obligandolo a retroceder mientras Lauren la miraba con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Esa es mi chica...-susurro para si misma.

Mientras tanto Bo podía sentir el poder salir de ella como fuertes rugidos de león, clamando venganza por todo lo que su padre les había hecho a ella, a su madre, a sus amigos...

_...a la mujer que amo..._

-Vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho, rey oscuro.-gruño Bo.-...nadie se atreve a hacerle daño a mi familia y se va tranquilamente...

El poder que emanaba de ella sorprendió incluso a los suyos que la rodearon cansados y estresados por la batalla pero listos para enfrentarse al mundo solo si ella daba la orden.

Un ejercito...una familia...

-Hija mía...-susurro el rey oscuro.-...tu no vas a matarme...

Bo dejó escapar un gruñido mientras blandía la espada creando un remolino que el rey oscuro apenas pudo detener y que lo lanzó de rodillas al suelo a la merced de la sucubo que no pensaba dejarlo escapar.

Entonces lo sintió, su interior calmándose y llenándose de energía positiva, calmándola y haciéndola sentirse mejor mientras sentía las manos de Lauren acariciar sus brazos por detrás hasta llegar a sus manos y coger la mano que sostenía la espada.

-Cariño, no debes matarlo.-susurro Lauren.-...eso solo te haría infeliz...

-Pero lo que nos ha hecho...-susurro Bo mirando a Lauren.-...lo que te ha hecho...

-Esta todo en el pasado.-murmuro la sacerdotisa.-...déjame que lo encierre, no lleves el peso de una muerte como esta en ti.

Bo sonrió cerrando los ojos para besar a Lauren con todo lo que tenía y saborear los labios de aquella mujer que en todo momento buscaba ayudarla y protegerla. Sintió que su corazón explotaba de alegría mientras la sensación de Lauren en su cuerpo la llenaba y se dejaba llevar por sus bocas unidas haciéndola respirar con felicidad al pensar que solo ella podría cuidarla de aquella manera.

Solo su doctora podía entregarse de esa manera y, a partir de ahora, Bo iba a hacer todo lo posible por entregarse de igual forma sin pensar en nada más que en su preciosa sacerdotisa.

-Te amo...-susurro Lauren.

-Yo te amo más...-dijo Bo con una sonrisa.

Lauren sonrió apartando cariñosamente a Bo mientras se colocaba delante del rey oscuro y su mirada se tornaba dorada mientras juntaba las manos y comenzaba a recitar el encantamiento que la sabiduría de los dioses le había enseñado.

_El poder para encerrar el mal..._

-¡No!-grito él.-...¡no puedo permitir esto de nuevo!

Cadenas lo agarraron al suelo mientras Lauren comenzaba a levitar envuelta en un halo dorado, después un enorme ataúd dorado apareció tras él y las cadenas lo levantaron dándole la señal a Lauren separó sus manos unidas para sonreír mientras lo señalaba.

-Los dioses han hablado, rey oscuro...-susurro Lauren.-...tu hora de dormir para siempre, ha llegado.

-¡No!

Lauren sintió una enorme fuerza salir de su interior mientras golpeaba con fuerza al rey oscuro y lo metía en el ataúd que se cerró con miles de piedras doradas que, más tarde, se fundieron con la tierra del infierno, cerrando así para siempre cualquier salida.

Nadie más tendría que pasar por lo mismo que ellos, nunca más.

-Por fin...-susurro Lauren.

_**-Sacerdotisa, tu juicio de almas va a comenzar.**_

La voz que resonó en su cabeza la sorprendió, no la reconocía como la de nadie que conocía y a la vez, sentía que le debía el máximo de los respetos.

-¿Lauren? ¿Cariño, que esta pasando?-pregunto Bo detrás de ella.

Lauren se giro para mirar a Bo confundida antes de mirarse las manos que, por extraño que pareciera, estaban desapareciendo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos y su propia confusión.

-No se porque pero...-susurro Lauren asustada.-...Bo, estoy desapareciendo.

Bo negó con la cabeza incapaz de entenderlo, habían cogido las suelas del infierno, habían hecho lo necesario para salvar a Lauren y habían vencido a su padre entonces...¿porque ahora Lauren estaba desapareciendo?

_Toda acción tiene consecuencias..._

-Lauren...no...-susurro Bo.

-Bo...-dijo Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos.-...Bo, no quiero irme.

Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer y a Bo se le partió el corazón mientras veía las lágrimas de Lauren correr por sus mejillas haciendo que las suyas propias salieran de sus ojos mientras la sucubo intentaba llegar hasta su mujer.

Solo traspasándola cuando intentó agarrarla a su tierra...a su lado.

-¡No!-grito Bo.-...¡no voy a perderte de nuevo!

Y aún así, Lauren desapareció entre lágrimas mientras los demás miraban la escena atónitos y rabiosos, incapaces de comprender tanta angustia en sus vidas cuando habían salvado al mundo de su mayor mal.

Ni los dioses parecían tenerles piedad.

-Bo Dennis y compañía...-dijo un hombre detrás de ellos.-...necesitamos vuestra ayuda.

-¿¡Y ahora que!?-dijo Kenzi claramente fuera de control.-...¿¡no es ya bastante con quitarnos a nuestra amiga...!?

-Por eso estamos aquí.-dijo la mujer al lado del hombre.-...soy Pérsefone y este es mi marido, Hades, os necesitamos para ayudarnos en el juicio de almas de Lauren.

-¿El juicio de almas?-pregunto Rainer.-...¿el que decide si un alma se queda con los dioses o en la tierra?

Pérsefone asintió acercándose a Bo quien todavía estaba de rodillas en el suelo mirando el lugar que ahora debía ocupar Lauren y que sentía más frío que nunca.

-Como sacerdotisa con los poderes concedidos por Leviathan pertenece a los dioses y si perdemos, deberá quedarse con ellos.-susurro la diosa.-...pero si demostramos que todavía es necesaria aquí...ellos la dejaran libre, con vosotros.

Fue entonces cuando sintió algo de vida dentro de Bo quien la miro y se secó las lágrimas lentamente mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de la diosa y miraba la aprobación de sus amigos antes de girarse de nuevo a los dos dioses.

-Vamos...-susurro.

Hades y Pérsefone sonrieron antes de asentir y, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera darse cuenta, desaparecieron del infierno listo para enfrentarse al juicio más importantes de sus vidas.

El que sin duda, decidiría su futuro.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Chosing Destiny**

Lauren debía reconocer que si no fuese porque era el centro de atención de todos los dioses en aquel momento estaría agradecida de pisar un lugar como en el que estaba, nada más y nada menos que el Olimpo de los dioses.

-Bienvenida a nuestro hogar, Lauren.

La doctora miro a su derecha a quien le había dado la bienvenida descubriendo a Zeus sentado en su trono con una leve sonrisa en los labios, a la izquierda del dios, Gaia reposaba con infinita tranquilidad y Leviathan lo hacía a su derecha mirándola con cierta curiosidad.

_Uno, dos, tres...aquí falta uno..._

-Claro que falta uno.-dijo Gaia mirando a Lauren.-...Hades y su esposa serán quienes intenten reclamar tu vida para que vuelvas a la tierra con...tu gente.

-No entiendo nada...-admitió Lauren.

Había cumplido la profecía, había destruido al rey oscuro y salvado a Bo y al resto, había muerto por todo eso y había vuelto a la vida y ahora...¿se suponía que tenían que reclamar su vida para volver de nuevo con los suyos?

Ella solo quería volver con Bo y los demás a casa.

-Cuando te di el poder de los dioses también te convertí en su sacerdotisa de los dioses, como Hades dijo.-comentó Leviathan.-...eso te convierte en nuestra y tu deber, de momento, es estar aquí, en el Olimpo.

-Seguramente se te olvido decirme eso, ¿verdad?-murmuro Lauren.

-Si lo hubieras tomado el poder no habrías ganado.-defendió la Leviathan.-...hice lo mejor para todos.

Lauren no quería reconocer que tenía razón pero no podía negarsela tampoco, sin el poder que le había concedido no habría podido ganar la batalla ni salvar a nadie.

Y solo por eso debía estar agradecida.

-Como bien sabrá, Lauren, no suelo dar oportunidades a nadie.-dijo Zeus.-...de hecho si no es porque Hades es un dios ahora mismo estaría haciendo su trabajo y no en esta posición, pero el caso es que esta aquí y solo sabrá su destino una vez Hades y su esposa hagan acto de presencia.

-¿Impaciente hermanito?-pregunto la voz de Hades resonando en el Olimpo.

Zeus miro delante de él donde su hermano apareció con Pérsefone de su mano y acompañado de las personas que seguramente necesitaba para intentar liberar a Lauren de su trabajo con los dioses.

-¡Lauren!

-¡Bo!

No pudo evitar sentir el amor fluir entre las dos cuando la sucubo corrió a su mujer y agarro sus manos con fuerza mirándola a los ojos con infinita preocupación y ternura antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso que incluso lo hizo apartar la vista.

-¿Estas bien?-murmuro Bo.

-Si...si ahora si...-dijo Lauren.-...Bo quieren que me quede con ellos...como su sacerdotisa.

La mirada de Bo se tornó azul mientras posaba sus ojos en Zeus quien sintió el temblor de su mano muy levemente al ver el inmenso poder que tenía la joven Fae, no le extrañaba para que el rey oscuro la quisiera a su mando.

Ese poder era increíble.

-Tranquila, sucubo.-dijo Zeus.-...no te conviene un expectaculo aquí.

-Y a ti no te conviene intentar quitarme a Lauren.-gruño Bo.

Hades miro entre la sucubo y el dios antes de colocarse en medio de los dos mirando con una sonrisa a Lauren quien suspiro colocando sus manos alrededor de Bo para intentar calmarla.

-Tranquila, cariño...-murmuro Lauren.

-Si te aparta de mi...-dijo Bo.

-No pasará...-dijo Lauren.-...confío en ti...en todos vosotros.

Bo asintió pasando sus brazos alrededor de Lauren para sostenerla unos minutos hasta que Hades se aclaró la voz mirando a Zeus.

-¿Empezamos?-pregunto el dios del infierno.

-Adelante.-susurro Zeus.

-Bien...-susurro Hades.-...como todos sabéis, dioses del Olimpo, esta es la sacerdotisa Lauren Lewis, quien con su poder y la ayuda de sus amigos a liberado al mundo de la conquista del rey oscuro y, como recompensa, se le han otorgado las habilidades para estar aquí, en el Olimpo y serviros a todos vosotros.

Hades camino hacia Lauren y Bo y luego miro al grupo entero que esperaba impaciente, incluso dispuesto a presentar batalla si no devolvían a Lauren de vuelta donde pertenecía.

-Pero...las leyes dictan que si un ser de este Olimpo todavía es necesario en la tierra, si todavía los suyos lo necesitan debe volver con ellos.-dijo Hades.-...además, creo que sería una enorme recompensa a su trabajo y al esfuerzo que siempre ha puesto durante su vida humana.

El resto de dioses se miraban entre ellos murmurando mientras la Leviathan sonreía, quizá hubiera oportunidad para esa mujer de liberarse de una eternidad bajo las ordenes de Zeus pero todavía quedaba mucho juicio y ella no las tenía todas consigo.

No cuando se refería a Zeus.

-¿Y que mayor recompensa que estar aquí?-pregunto Zeus.-...¿que mejor que compartir una vida de tranquilidad y fraternidad con otros dioses?

_Fraternidad...si, claro..._

Hades se mordió la lengua para no contestar cuando sintió un movimiento detrás de él y vio a la otra humana, aquella que llamaban Kenzi caminar casi a los pies del trono de Zeus sorprendiéndolo en gran medida mientras el dios de los dioses la miraba con intriga.

-¿Humana?-pregunto Zeus.

-Se que es importante tener a Lauren aquí, créeme, es importante tener a Lauren en cualquier lugar.-dijo Kenzi sonriendo.-...y no quiero ofenderle, Zeus pero...pero la necesitamos en casa.

Lauren misma se sorprendió mirando a Bo quien tenía una sonrisa de orgullo pegada a su cara mirando como su mejor amiga, su hermana, hablaba con el dios sobre sus propias necesidades respecto a Lauren.

-¿No eres tu quien siempre quiso que desapareciera?-pregunto Zeus.-...¿no eras tu quien querías que la sucubo estuviera con el lobo?

-No he dicho que sea la chica más lista del mundo.-rió Kenzi.-...y desde luego que pensé todas esas cosas al principio, cuando no conocía a Lauren.

-¿Entonces?-murmuro el dios.

-Entonces me he dado cuenta de que ella vale mucho más de lo que yo quería ver y que todo lo que pensé antes eran producto de mis celos estúpidos.-susurro Kenzi.-...me he dado cuenta de que no tenemos que competir por nada, que las dos podemos aportar algo a este mundo de locos y que...que me gustaría mucho tenerla de vuelta en la casa club para poder demostrarle que realmente puedo ser su amiga.

-Kenzi...-susurro Lauren con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kenzi miro a Lauren caminando hasta ella para darle un fuerte abrazo mientras Bo las miraba acariciando la espalda de la human a quien luego abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias...-susurro Bo.

-No hay de que...-dijo Kenzi.-...es familia.

Tras ella, Dyson, Tamsin y Hale también se adelantaron algo menos que Kenzi y miraron al dios con algo de miedo mientras se arrodillaban delante de él y dejaban escapar un suspiro.

-¿Faes pidiendo por una sacerdotisa humana?-pregunto Zeus.-...esto es demasiado.

-Lauren no es solo una sacerdotisa.-dijo Hale.-...es nuestra amiga, una que ninguno de nosotros supo valorar.

-En eso no puedo decir que no decís la verdad.-dijo Zeus.-...¿que os ha hecho cambiar de opinión, Faes?

-Todo y nada.-mustió Tamsin.-...las cosas que ha hecho por nosotros, las que siempre ha hecho y no hemos querido ver jamás.

-Toda su vida dedicada a nosotros y pagada con malos momentos.-dijo Dyson quien se atrevió a mirar al dios.-...no podemos reemplazar las memorias pero si podemos crear una mejores, unas que ella se merece.

El dios de los dioses asintió mirándolos con cierta sorpresa, no se había esperado que los Faes se pusiera de parte de la humana y podía ver que incluso Gaia y Leviathan comenzaban a ponerse del lado de Lauren.

_Muy interesante..._

-Creo que con esto queda bastante claro que ella todavía es necesaria en su tierra, con los suyos.-dijo Hades.

-Espera...-dijo Zeus.-...quiero escuchar al resto.

Trick camino con Aife y Rainer justo detrás de él colocándose delante del dios de los dioses con una reverencia mientras los otros dos simplemente los miraban y esperaban.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Zeus.

-Se que quizá no es lo correcto.-dijo Trick.-...pero si algo he aprendido de esta familia es que a veces es bueno no seguir las reglas y por eso, señor, le pido que libere a Lauren para que venga con nosotros. Ella puede ser útil a mi mundo dañado y...

El rey de la sangre miro a Lauren quien todavía seguía abrazada a Bo y sonrió antes de armarse de valor para decir las palabras que nadie había escuchado de él jamás.

Nunca hacía un humano aparte de Kenzi.

-Es mi familia...-susurro Trick.

Zeus se acomodó en su trono asintiendo para luego mirar a Rainer y Aife, dos seres oscuros que ahora parecían casi personas normales.

A pesar de todo lo que la vida les había golpeado.

-¿Vuestras razones?-pregunto Zeus.

-Yo la metí en esto, básicamente.-susurro Rainer.-...al principio fue una salida, una manera de librar a Kenzi de su destino pero a medida que trabajaba con ella me di cuenta de su valor, de su pasión por salvar a esta gente que ahora nos rodea.

-...y te salvó...-susurro Zeus.

-Si...-rió Rainer que compartió una mirada de cariño con Lauren.-...me salvó de ser un monstruo.

Zeus luego miro a Aife que se había mantenido sin hablar y tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras miraba a Lauren y le mandaba un beso con su mano para luego mirar al dios de los dioses.

-No creo que haga falta que diga lo mucho que ha hecho por mi pero...-susurro Aife.-...salvó a mi hija, salvó al amor de mi vida y me ha dado la oportunidad de volver a un mundo donde de verdad puedo ser yo misma sin miedo a nada.

-Ya veo...-susurro Zeus.

Hades sonrió, podía ver la indecisión de su hermano y sabía que era el momento perfecto para atacarlo con las últimas cartas que tenía en la mano para conseguir la libertad de Lauren.

-Hermano, se que esto no es fácil y que tu y yo no hemos estado muy unidos.-dijo Hades.-...pero ella me ha mostrado que perder la esperanza es rendirse y yo no quiero rendirme con mi vida...ni contigo.

Zeus miro a su hermano completamente sorprendido mientras Hades lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo al dios de los dioses sonreír antes de fijar su mirada en Bo, la sucubo que se aferró más a la sacerdotisa y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Que tienes que decir?-pregunto el dios.

-¿Que puedo decir? He cometido tantos errores en mi vida que a veces no se muy bien como he tenido la suerte de encontrarme con esta gente que ahora se que lo daría todo por mi y mi felicidad.-murmuro Bo.-...especialmente esta mujer que tengo entre mis brazos, ella es mi vida, Zeus, es este alma inquieta que no me deja tranquila, es el sol que me hace sonreír y me calienta la piel cada mañana, el aire que respiro, mi estabilidad.

-Pero no es suficiente para ti...para tu naturaleza.-susurro Zeus.

-Lo es...-dijo Bo.-...puede que antes mi sucubo interior no lo supiera pero ahora esta en total sintonía conmigo, sabe que yo solo quiero estar con esta mujer y aunque se que el camino va a ser duro, quiero amarla como se merece y tener la oportunidad de mostrarle lo mucho que la necesito.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a todo por ella?-pregunto Zeus.-...¿incluso a aceptar su nueva fuerza? Su capacidad de ser una entre los dioses, ¿serías capaz de aceptar que no volverá a ser la simple Lauren de antes?

Bo miro a Lauren descubriendo una sonrisa en la doctora que la cargo de confianza mientras volvía a mirar al dios. No importaba como fuese Lauren, si tenía poder o no, si era doctora o sacerdotisa porque Bo la seguiría amando para siempre.

-Si, acepto todo de ella...-susurro besando a la doctora.-...como ella aceptó todo de mi cuando hasta yo pensaba que no era más que un monstruo.

Zeus la miro atentamente antes de sonreír levantándose con su bastón para dar su veredicto, uno que Hades ya se imaginaba como sería.

Al fin y al cabo, eran hermanos.

-Lauren Lewis, sacerdotisa de los dioses...-dijo Zeus quien luego sonrió.-...puedes volver a casa con tu sucubo y tus amigos.

Los gritos de alegría no se hicieron esperar mientras todos abrazaban a Lauren y saltaban de alegría emocionados porque por fin todo aquello hubiera terminado y pudieran volver a casa todos juntos.

-Un momento...-dijo Zeus calmando a todos.-...creo que ya lo sabes pero como sacerdotisa ahora tienes el poder de alimentar a tu sucubo tú sola, lo que te permite quedarte embaraza a través del intercambio de chi y también una vida inmortal y...

Otro grito de alegría se dejo escuchar cuando Kenzi saltó literalmente a los brazos de Lauren quien no podía dejar de llorar mientras Bo se quedaba paralizada por la sorpresa y Dyson y Tamsin reían con Hale, Trick, Aife y Rainer aplaudiendo ante las noticias.

Hasta que fueron interrumpidos de nuevo.

-...y humana Kenzi...-dijo Zeus.-...por tu valentía, tu arrojo y...básicamente para sigas molestando a los tipos malos, he decidido también hacerte inmortal.

Hale se detuvo en seco mirando a Kenzi quien, en cuestión de segundos comenzó a saltar de nuevo a chillar haciendo a Zeus suspirar mientras Hades reía y levantaba las manos.

-Buena suerte en la vida, Lauren.-dijo Hades.-...y gracias.

-Gracias a ti...-dijo Lauren.

Hades sonrió antes de chasquear los dedos y transportarlos de nuevo al Dahl, donde podrían comenzar sus nuevas vidas sin nadie que se interpusiera en su camino.

Ahora si, como una gran familia.

-Te amo, Lauren...-susurro Bo.-...y voy a pasar mi vida entera demostrandotelo.

-Yo también te amo, Bo...-susurro Lauren.-...y ahora tenemos toda la eternidad para disfrutarlo.

* * *

**Nota de** **Autor:** Bueno, colorin...¡un momento! ¡que queda uno más!

Epilogo...ahí vamos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogo: Feeling Alive**

-¡Bo Dennis! ¡No vas a volver a tocarme! ¡En tu vida!

Bo cerró los ojos mientras aguantaba una mueca de dolor e intentaba mantenerse tranquila, solo un par de días atrás ella y Lauren habían estado disfrutando de sus vidas tranquilas mientras intentaban reorganizar aquel mundo patas arriba y ahora estaban así.

Con la doctora gritando cosas que Bo no pensaba escuchar de ella.

-Respira, Lo.-dijo Kenzi en su otro lado.-...solo respira...

-Es fácil decirlo para ti.-gruño Lauren mientras intentaba respirar con dificultad.

-En dos meses estaré como tu.-dijo Kenzi con una sonrisa.-...así que menos quejas.

Lauren gruño de nuevo cuando el dolor la golpeó, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y la mirada desenfocada mientras su vestido de pre-mama se le pegaba a la piel y la mirada de Bo no la dejaba ni siquiera después de lo que le había gritado.

-¿Bo?-susurro Lauren.-...Bo mi amor, siento lo que te he dicho, eres la mejor y claro que vas a tocarme, adoro que me toques.

-Tranquila mi amor.-susurro Bo besando su frente.-...lo se como se que ahora vas a ser muy fuerte por mi y vas a empujar cuando mi madre te lo diga, ¿vale?

Lauren asintió mirando a Aife que sonreía mientras tenía sus manos entre sus piernas y suspiraba, detrás de ella podía ver a Dyson quien se había desmayado al mismo tiempo que había roto aguas y a Tamsin que intentaba aguantar su risa mientras antendía al lobo caído.

_Siempre supe que era un blando..._

-¡Rainer! ¿¡Donde esta el agua!?-grito Aife.

-Aqui cariño.-dijo él apareciendo detrás de ella para dejar el agua a su lado.-...oh vaya...cuanta sangre.

-¿¡Sangre!?-grito Bo.-...¡detenla!

-Es normal...-susurro Lauren quien sentía a su hija empujandole el estomago.-...Aife, creo que esta lista.

-Vale...cuando te diga.-dijo ella conectando su mirada con la de Lauren.-...uno, dos...¡y tres!

Lauren suspiro antes de empujar con todas sus fuerzas al mismo tiempo que gritaba escuchando también el grito de Bo e incluso el de Hale que tras llegar en el mismo momento que Aife sacaba a su hija de su interior también se había desmayado ante la mirada incredula de Tamsin y Trick quien estallaron en carcajadas.

Hasta que un llanto los silenció a todos y una pequeña bebe apareció entre los brazos de Aife.

-Toma...-susurro Rainer tapando a la pequeña con la toalla mientras Aife limpiaba su cara.

-Hola preciosa.-susurro Aife.-...vamos con tus mamas.

Bo suspiro con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos mientras Aife le daba a su hija y ella se arrodillaba a lado de Lauren quien la miro con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios a pesar de su estado de cansancio.

-Gracias...-susurro Bo.-...gracias.

-Te amo...-susurro Lauren.-...y esta pequeña cosa de aqui es mi muestra más grande, una parte de ti y de mi para siempre con nosotras.

-Te amo...-susurro Bo.

La sucubo sonrió besando a Lauren lentamente mientras su pequeña las miraba con una tierna sonrisa y alzaba su pequeña manita tocando las mejillas de sus mamas quien la miraron con total adoración.

-Bienvenida a este mundo...-susurro Bo.

-...a esta familia cargada de cariño, Charlotte.-susurro Lauren.

La bebe sonrió pasandose una manita por la cara antes de que Bo mirara a su madre que ya tenía preparada otra cama para que Lauren y su bebe pudieran descansar más comodamente y ella misma pudiera tumbarse con las dos a disfrutar de ellas.

_Una sucubo como yo sin hogar...y ahora..._

Bo suspiro mientras más lágrimas caían por sus ojos, todo había cambiado desde que volvieran del Olimpo para empezar sus vidas. Nada más llegar ella y Lauren con la inestimable ayuda de Kenzi habían comezado a preparar la boda que se había celebrado solo cuatro meses más tarde en la playa y justo al atardecer.

Una ceremonia intima entre ellas y sus amigos que había sido oficiada por su abuelo Trick quien les había dado la bendición mientras la suave brisa del mar las envolvía en un manto de seguridad que las hizo sentirse más felices que nunca.

Después se habían ido de luna de miel, un regalo de Hale a las Islas Griegas donde Lauren y Bo habían podido aprender no solo mucho más sobre la mitología que las había visitado si no su vida y sus tributos. Más tarde habían hecho una parada en Francia para ver a Marie y a su padre quien les contó las mejores de las noticias.

_Uno de mis poderes es sentir la vida...y en tí crece una muy importante..._

Lauren había volado literalmente a hacerse pruebas tras las palabras del padre de Marie confirmando lo que el hombre le había dicho.

Lauren estaba embarazada.

Las noticias fueron una locura para el grupo quien justo les había anunciado la próxima boda doble entre Hale y Kenzi y Tamsin y Dyson creando un momento de felicidad que Bo nunca hubiera imaginado sentir en el mundo Fae.

Pero claro, no todo en la vida podía ser felicidad y Bo lo había entendido de primera mano cuando los Faes oscuros contrarios a su reinado intentaron matar a su esposa y a su bebe no nato o como cuando secuestraron a Tamsin para darla como sacrificio a los dioses.

Algo que había activado la furia de Dyson.

Aunque finalmente habían podido con todo y ahí estaban, ella, sus amigos, su hermosa esposa y su preciosa hija, todos unidos como la familia que durante toda su vida ella había estado buscando.

-Dile a mama que deje de pensar y venga aqui.-susurro Lauren.

Bo sonrió moviendo su cabeza lentamente para luego acercarse a la cama y bajar lentamente besando los labios de su esposa con infinito cariño mientras su hija dormía en los brazos de Lauren, segura y protegida.

-Estaba pensando en como ha cambiado mi vida en este tiempo...-susurro Bo.-...como tu y todos me habeis cambiado.

-Cariño...-susurro Lauren.

-A veces pienso que todo esto es un sueño y tu vas a desaparecer en cualquier momento.-reconoció Bo.-...que esta pequeña cosita que esta con nosotras va a irse y dejarme sola en este mucho.

Lauren acarició su mejilla atrayendo su cara para besarle los labios tiernamente mientras su pequeña comenzaba a moverse al sentir la sensación de sus madres alrededor de ella.

-No nos iremos.-susurro Lauren.-...nunca, todos estamos aquí, Bo y contra todo pronostico, todos estaremos aqui para ti, siempre.

-Lo se...-susurro Bo.-...es solo que...te amo tanto a ti y a Charlotte...

-No tendrás que preocuparte, Bo.-dijo una voz detrás de ellas.-...nosotros estamos aqui para eso.

La sucubo se giro con una sonrisa para mirar a Hades y Persefone, los dos dioses que habían aparecido en su cuarto y las miraban con amplias sonrisas y una enorme caja en las manos del dios del infierno que dejo en el suelo.

-Esto es de parte de los dioses, para ella.-dijo Hades señalando a Charlotte.

-Gracias...-dijo Lauren con la mirada cargada de sorpresa.

-No habrá ningun arma, ¿verdad?-pregunto Bo acercandose a la caja.-...ni nada raro que mi pequeña no es una de vosotros.

-No Bo, no hay nada peligroso.-sonrió Persefone.-...aunque igual Afrodita si ha puesto algo afrodisiaco.

Bo le lanzó una mirada a Persefone que hizo reir a Lauren mientras Hades abría la caja y mostraba todo lo que los dioses tenían para Charlotte.

-Madre de...-susurro Bo.-...¿es oro?

-Si...-dijo Hades.-...con esto de tendrá bastante para sus estudios, ¿Verdad?

-Seguro...-susurro Lauren.

-Increible.-dijo Bo mirando a Charlotte.-...mi hija es millonaria.

Lauren sonrió ampliamente mirando a los dioses que tanto la habían ayudado y que ahora, para colmo, le acababan de entregar una fortuna a su pequeña hija que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Con tantas cosas vas a ser mucho peor que mama.-susurro Lauren dandole un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Peor que mama?-sonrió Bo.-...¿a que te refieres?

Lauren rió mientras Hades y Persefone salían del cuarto para ir a visitar al resto de su familia y Bo se acercaba a ella para robarle un beso en los labios y luego darle un beso a su hija.

-Ya sabes...-murmuro Lauren.-...va a ser sexy, lista, intratable y muy bien protegida por todos los seres vivos y...al parecer por los dioses también.

-Si, definitivamente va a ser peor que su madre.-rió Bo.-..por suerte su otra madre sabrá mantenerla en linea.

Lauren sonrió, por fin feliz y realizada como siempre había deseado, con su esposa, su hija, más amigos de los que había imaginado y un futuro cargado de nuevas opciones y nuevas aventuras que estaba ansiosa por vivir.

Esta vez, eligiendo su destino.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Ahora si, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Antes de nada quería agradecer a todo el mundo que se a tomado el tiempo para leer esta historia y a todos los que incluso han querido comentar, gracias por ser una gran fuente de inspiración.

Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa y es que dentro de poco vuelvo a la carga con "Cross My Heart" una versión de la quinta temporada que empieza justo después de que Bo, Dyson y Tamsin recuperen el alma de Kenzi en el infierno.

Ahí va un pequeño adelanto:

_**Si pensaban que salvar a Kenzi había sido difícil no tenían ni idea de lo que se les venía encima.**_

**-Bo...¿cuanto tiempo crees que ha pasado?-pregunto Trick nervioso.**

**-¿Un par de semanas?-pregunto la sucubo.-...no lo se, Trick y me estoy poniendo nerviosa, ¿donde esta Lauren?**

**La mirada nerviosa que Trick lanzó al grupo no pasó por alto para Bo quien se levantó sintiendo su cuerpo temblar esperando la respuesta de su abuelo.**

**-Bo...han pasado tres años desde que fuiste a salvar a Kenzi...-susurro Trick.-...la guerra...nosotros perdimos a Lauren al final de la guerra.**

Otra vez más, gracias por vuestro tiempo y nos vemos pronto.

Inolvidable23


End file.
